Tercera Oportunidad
by Sele Mc
Summary: Despues del 3 renacimiento, nuevas aventuras les esperan a las guerreras, las inners reunidas, y los principes por fin juntos, ahora solo queda sobrevivir al pasado y enfrentar a Kaos... #Estoy editando y cambiando cosas, y nombres de personajes jejejeje, perdon por tanto cambio pero quiero mejorarla y tratar de seguirla hasta terminarla :)
1. Prólogo

N.A.: Hola a todos de nuevo!

Creo que tantos años después que mi historia sigue sin ser terminada, estoy en busca de inspiración para poder hacerlo, de momento, iré editando y modificando los capítulos que llevo publicados, tal vez así logro inspiración divina para terminarla, como siempre sus opiniones son valiosas, bien recibidas y ayudan bastante :)

De nuevo los personajes de este capitulo

Christina Mamá de Serena

Herald Papá de Serena (jejeje le puse su nombre original :P)

Serena

y claro la Reina Serenity

Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de la caricatura :D, le pertenecen a Naoko...

**Tercera Oportunidad**

**Prólogo**

La mañana del 19 de marzo de 1994, en una casa ubicada a orillas de Miami Beach, una de las más grandes y elegantes de la región...

- HAPPY B-DAY, Chris! - Dice una mujer de 52 años de edad, cabellos negros, ojos verdes pequeños, tez blanca.-

- Gracias mama.- Abrazándola, le responde una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos azules en forma de gato, tez blanca.-

- Bueno, estas lista para recibir tu regalo, Princesa?- Poniéndose un poco seria.-

- Claro mamá, de qué se trata, por qué tan seria? Me estas asustando un poco.-

- No tienes por qué asustarte, pero, si es algo importante.- tomando aire.- por favor cierra tus ojos.-

- OK…- no muy convencida le hace caso a su madre.-

-Puedes abrir tus ojos.- escucha una voz que no reconocía y abre los ojos asustada, más al darse cuenta que no se encontraba precisamente en su habitación

- Dónde estoy?, porque estoy vestida así.- Chris se encontraba en un bello jardín rodeada de rosas blancas y rosadas, con un bello castillo de fondo, y portaba un vestido blanco con un bordado dorado en el cuello, su cabellera era larga del color de los rayos del sol, agarrada de manera muy peculiar.-

- Serena.-

- Creo que se equivoca, mi nombre es Christina.- En ese momento una mujer con un vestido blanco con un broche de luna creciente, de larga cabellera plateada y con el mismo peinado de Chris, se aparece frente a ella.- Quien eres tú?

- Veo que no me recuerdas, Princesa Serena…- con voz maternal

- qué?… creo que me estas confundiendo, mi nombre es Christina Richardson, y no soy ninguna princesa. Dime, dónde estamos? Quién eres tú? – un poco desesperada

- Creo que has oído a tu Madre Christina hablar de mí, yo soy la Reina Serenity, y en alguna época fui tu Mamá.-

- QUÉ?! –sin poder creerlo

- no temas hija mía, estamos en el que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar, el castillo lunar.- Chris no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que su madre le había contado desde pequeña, las historias de una princesa que vivía en la luna, eran ciertas, y lo más desconcertante era que se trataba de su vida.-

- Dónde está mi madre, yo estaba con ella en mi habitación.- Chris empezaba a desesperarse

- y todavía estas, en cuerpo, tu esencia está aquí conmigo, por eso estas así vestida.- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella.-

- pero no entiendo nada, quiero regresar a mi casa con mi familia.- buscando la manera de regresar

- lo sé, y lo harás, solo tomará unos momentos, pero antes tienes que recordar quien eres en realidad y por qué estás aquí, y por qué renaciste de nuevo. Yo fui la primer persona nacida en la luna y Su Soberana por mucho tiempo, tú eras la heredera al trono, hasta que el reino fue atacado, y tuve que mandarte a ti, al príncipe de la Tierra y a las demás Sailors, tus guardianas, al planeta Tierra, en otra época para que tuvieran una vida normal, y así fue hasta que cumpliste los 14 años y tuviste que pelear en contra de los mismos que atacaron el reino, y otros enemigos más…-la Reina fue interrumpida por una muy sorprendida Serena.-

-Por favor no me digas que estás hablando de…-

- Si Serena, Sailor Moon no es una ilusión o un simple personaje que salió de la imaginación de alguien más como todos creen, fuiste real, eres real, aunque la historia no la han contado tan separada de lo que realmente sucedió.-

- no entiendo, eso significa que yo soy de Japón, que en la luna se hablaba Japonés? No entiendo nada.-

- a decir verdad, el idioma que aquellos tiempos se usaba era el que todos llaman inglés, y todo se llevó a cabo en Estados Unidos, nadie recuerda que eso realmente sucedió, tú te encargaste de ello, sólo no contabas con que tus diarios se perdieran.-

- pero, qué punto tiene recordar lo que fui? – con un poco de tristeza

- lo que sucede es que quien terminó con el Milenio de Cristal, está de vuelta, las Scouts no lograron eliminarlo, sino que solo lo encerraron, pero…

- eso significa que tengo que volver a luchar, no? -con cara triste y preocupada.-

- exacto, perdóname, hubiera querido que esta vez tuvieras una vida normal. Pero, no debes preocuparte, aún no debes pelear.

- qué quieres decir, tengo 14 años, igual que la última vez, a esta edad me convertí en Sailor Moon…-

- el Caos no ha despertado aún y espero no sea muy pronto, pero necesito que recuerdes todo ahora y que recuperes tu poder, porque quiero que entrenes, además, necesitas encontrar a las demás Scouts y al Príncipe Endymion, eventualmente Luna y Artemis llegaran a ti, y ellos te ayudarán.-

- Pero, cómo los voy a encontrar si no los recuerdo, no recuerdo absolutamente nada?

- Hija, cuando regreses, recordaras quien eres y tu misión, y solamente cosas muy importante, poco a poco, y conforme las situaciones se dieron antes y conforme a tu edad, irás recordando lo demás, así como lo has hecho desde niña.-

- Entonces esos sueños que he tenido, eran mi vida?

- Así es, y esa será la manera en que recordarás todo lo que has vivido.-

- ya veo...

- Princesa, eres inteligente y sabrás donde buscar a tus amigas y al Príncipe, además aunque no lo creas Mercury está cerca de ti, más de lo que te imaginas, Christina te ayudará a entrenar para usar tus poderes correctamente, mientras ella pueda

- no entiendo, mi madre, acaso ella…

- sí, ella sabe todo sobre tu vida pasada, lo sabe desde el primer día que te tuvo en brazos.

- a que poderes te refieres?

- Necesitas tener tus poderes al máximo, y es así como irán despertando poco a poco, y por ello necesitaba que alguien te ayudara a entrenar para usarlos bien. Y, quién mejor que tu mamá para hacerlo? Yo no puedo estar contigo. Es por eso que el día que naciste me presenté ante tus padres y les expliqué todo.- Chris sólo podía observar a la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero no logra procesar todo.- Ahora debes regresar, te están esperando. Una última cosa, Feliz Cumpleaños hija mía…- En ese momento la reina desaparece.-

- pero…- Serena abre sus ojos sobresaltada, sus Padres se encuentran con ella, pero solo han pasado unos segundos.

- estás bien?.- Christina le pregunta preocupada.-

- sí, mamá, ahora recuerdo quien soy realmente. Ustedes lo sabían?- Ellos sólo asintieron.- por qué no me dijeron nada?

- perdónanos Chris, pero no podíamos decírtelo- le respondió su padre, un hombre alto cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca, de 57 años de edad.-

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a desarrollar tus poderes, y a encontrar a las demás.- le dice su madre para tratar de reconfortarla.-

- gracias mami. – le dice abrazándola fuertemente

- Por lo pronto vamos a olvidarnos de eso por hoy, y disfrutemos de tu cumpleaños que tus hermanos te quieren felicitar, OK?

- ok.

- bueno hija ahora cámbiate para que estés lista para el desayuno.- le dice su padre.-

- sip.- Ambos salen del cuarto para dejarla que se arregle.- Quién será Mercury? debo encontrarla lo más pronto posible, yo sola no podré con todo esto. Darien dónde estás?

* * *

**First Published: 2004**

**Second Published: 2005**

**Third Edition: 2013 **

Aclaraciones:

Ok, por razones de inspiración, los nombres de los chicos van a cambiar, temo, al igual que "Darien" XD sí, el modelo inicial ya no me inspira como quisiera, tal vez así logro terminar la historia, y como dije antes, temo cambiaré ciertas cosas.

También quería agradecerle a todos por leer mi fanfic, muchas gracias, y sobretodo por sus reviews que han sido de gran incentivo para seguir adelante, no puedo creer la cantidad de años que llevo con esto, pero bueno XD .-

O sí, dejo los agradecimientos originales: Y como agradecimiento especial a Eva y Marina que han sido mis muy queridas amigas y editoras de mi historia, gracias por todo amigas. También a Serekino por ser tan amable al prestarme su versión del pasado de su fanfic "Sailor Universe: la Batalla final" muchas gracias, no se que haría sin tu préstamo ;D

Y para terminar, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario, critica, lo que quieran me dejan sus reviews o mensajes privados :P, de momento no creo borrar los siguientes capitulos, pero solo les aviso que se van a ir modificando.

Bye bye

Pame...


	2. Cap 1: El comienzo del Final

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y los demás personajes del Anime no me pertenecen...

"pensamiento"

**recuerdo o sueño**

- diálogos –

**_Canciones_**

* * *

**Tercera Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 1 - "El comienzo del Final**

Es casi Anochecer y a la orilla del mar se visualiza a un chico alto de 18 años, rubio, ojos azules, quien contempla desde lejos a una chica muy pensativa sentada en el alto de una formación de rocas...

- "Chris, que te sucede?" - Comenzó a escalarla para llegar donde se encontraba Chris.

Mientras que ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Mom, por qué te fuiste? Por qué me dejaste sola? Te necesito conmigo, te necesito para encontrar a las demás

**En un cuarto del Instituto Cardiovascular de Miami...**

**Chris entra a un cuarto con poca luz.- Mom?.- Christina estaba conectada a un respirador artificial y muchos otros aparatos que permitían controlar su estado de salud.- por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto?, eso no es justo…**

**- Chris, lo siento, pero no quería que te preocuparas por mí, tú ya tienes suficiente en lo que ocupar tu tiempo. – respirando con dificultad**

**- pero todos lo sabían menos yo, y además...- entre sollozos.- es mi culpa...**

**A esto último, Christina se pone un poco seria.- nunca te atrevas a decir que esto es tu culpa, porque no lo es, yo tomé mi decisión hace 15 años y sabía de las consecuencias, y a decir verdad mi princesa, gracias a ti pude vivir estos 15 años.- le sonríe a su pequeña princesa.- pude verte crecer y convertirte en la señorita que ahora eres, y no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Ahora debes hacer todo lo posible por cumplir tu misión, ya sabes cómo usar tus poderes, y Mercury se encuentra muy cerca de ti, ella te ayudará con la búsqueda de las demás...-tomando aliento.-**

**- Pero qué hay del príncipe, cómo lo voy a encontrar?.-**

**- Escucha a tu corazón, él te guiara y te dirá dónde buscar, perdóname por no cumplir con mi promesa, mi niña.-**

**- no digas eso mama, tú vas a estar bien, y me vas a ayudar a encontrarlas, por favor, mamita prométeme que te vas a quedar conmigo y vas a regresar a casa pronto y sana, yo puedo. – tomando entre sus manos el cristal de plata**

**- princesa, no te puedo prometer eso,- tomando con dificultad las manos de su hija - mi partida está cerca, tú no puedes ni debes hacer algo en contra de esto, y...- es interrumpida por una enfermera que entra al cuarto.-**

**- Señorita, disculpe necesito que abandone el cuarto, debo revisar a la paciente.-**

**- ve hija hablaremos luego, ok?-**

**- ok.- Chris sale del cuarto.-**

Chris entre lágrimas le reclama a su mamá, con palabras al viento.- Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa mamá? dónde estás Endymion? te necesito! Ayúdame a encontrarte!- En ese momento fue interrumpida por una voz muy, pero muy familiar para ella.-

- Serena?

- Nick! Qué haces aquí?

Nick se sienta a la par de ella.- Primero que nada, vi a una muy preocupada y triste Serena desde la playa, y quería saber que te sucedía y si podía hacer algo por ti, y segundo venía para acá como lo hago cuando tengo tiempo libre, porque aunque no lo creas este es mi lugar favorito, y el único en el que puedo estar solo, y de hecho me sorprendió verte aquí, creí que era el único que sabía de la existencia de este lugar,- la mira y le sonríe con esa sonrisa que solo él puede hacer.-, y bien que te pasa?.-

- Nada.- le dice tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, que eran obvias, aunque Nick no le había visto la cara todavía, así que con sus poderes logró que en su rostro no hubiera rastro de ellas- Sólo pensaba

- ok, Chris recuerda...- es interrumpido por una molesta Serena.-

- Serena, por favor, sabes que no me gusta me llames así.-

- ok, Serena, recuerda que no me puedes mentir, no lo sabes hacer muy bien, al menos no conmigo, te conozco demasiado y sé que algo te sucede. Por favor, confía en mí, y dime por quién estabas llorando? y no se te ocurra decirme que por tu mamá porque temo que no es del todo verdad.-

- pues no me importa si me crees o no, -volteándolo a ver algo molesta, por el simple hecho que tenía razón.- extraño a mi mamá, te es tan difícil de entender, o qué?.-

- pero también lo extrañas a él, verdad?

- De quién me hablas?- Le dice sorprendida.

- te escuche, perdón, pero cuando estaba subiendo, oí que pronunciabas su nombre.-

Chris estaba furiosa.- Como te atreviste, eso...- en ese momento Serena se pone completamente pálida.-

- Serena!? Qué te sucede?- Chris empieza a desvanecerse pero Nick logra sostenerla.- Y ahora qué hago.-

- Bájala, llévala a su casa, debe descansar.- oye una voz desconocida, y no logra ver a nadie.-

- quién está ahí?!- pregunta desconcertado.-

- soy un viejo amigo, pero eso no importa ahora, debes llevártela de aquí.-

- pero por dónde, el camino es muy estrecho, me caería con Serena en brazos.-

- al lado contrario de donde subes, hay un camino más ancho y no tan empinado para que puedas bajar sin ningún problema, pero hazlo rápido-

- pero...- viendo la cara de Chris que cada vez estaba peor.- está bien.

Nick hace lo que la voz le indico, y al estar en la arena, se dirigió a la casa de Serena que quedaba a un par de millas de ahí, y de las sombras aparece un gatito blanco con una luna creciente en la frente.-

-Princesa, haz empezado a recordar el Milenio de Plata, espero que puedas con ello, porque Endymion ni siquiera ha aparecido, pero creo que pronto lo hará.- Empieza a descender para dirigirse a la casa también, pero sin que Nick lo mire.- Nick, quién eres en realidad? no lo sé, pero no me concierne a mi averiguarlo. Mejor me apresuro.-

En el transcurso de todo esto, Chris soñaba, más bien recordaba lo que había vivido en el Milenio de Plata

**La Reina Serenity, y una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, llegan a la plataforma con la Princesa y el joven Artemis.-**

**- Madre.- hace una reverencia.- ya está todo listo.-****  
****- Bien, sube, ya te alcanzo.-****  
****- Permiso.- sube a abordo de la nave.-****  
****- Cualquier cosa me informan, estaremos de vuelta mañana temprano, a no ser que la Princesa opine lo contrario.- Luna y Artemis ríen.-****  
****- No se preocupe majestad, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.- dijo Artemis sonriente.-****  
****- Las Outer no tardarán en llegar y así el Reino estará más seguro, pierda cuidado.- le dice Luna a la Reina para que ésta se vaya tranquila.-****  
****- Mis fieles guardianes, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, les agradezco, nos veremos mañana.- Artemis y Luna se inclinan mientras la Reina sube a bordo de la nave. Tiempo después, la misma nave aterrizaba en el Planeta Tierra, en un lugar cercano al castillo del mismo, siendo recibidos por el ejército y los Reyes. La nave abre la puerta y algunos soldados comienzan a bajar para hacer una especie valla, la primera en bajar fue Sailor Júpiter, le siguieron Sailor Mars y Mercury que se colocaron en el lado derecho de la escalera por la cual descendían los pasajeros quedado frente a Júpiter y al final la líder de las Inner Scouts, Sailor Venus, mientras que los Reyes de la Tierra quedaban frente a Sailor Venus quien hizo una inclinación por respeto.-****  
****- Su majestad, La Reina Serenity y su hija la Princesa Serenity del Reino Lunar.- al terminar Venus, se coloca del lado de Júpiter para dar paso a la Reina y a su hija quienes descendieron de la nave.-**

**Después de los clásicos saludos diplomáticos entre ellos, los Reyes de la Tierra ofrecieron una elegante cena en su palacio, La Reina aceptó gustosa y se encaminaron a unos carruajes que les esperaban y les conducirían al castillo. Eran dos carruajes, en uno iban los Reyes de la Tierra y la Reina Serenity, en el otro las Sailors y con el permiso de la Reina, la Princesa.-**

**- Si hay algo que me aburre en esta vida, son las visitas diplomáticas de la Reina.- dijo la Princesa mientras suspiraba resignada.-****  
****- No eres la única.- contestó Venus.-****  
****- Por suerte te permitió viajar con nosotras.- le alentó Júpiter.-****  
****- Debe ser muy aburrido estar en medio de una plática de negocios.- dijo Mars mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-****  
****- Yo digo que debe de ser muy interesante.-le dice Mercury.-****  
****- Disculpen, ¿ese fue un comentario de Sailor Mercury ?- bromeó Venus.-****  
****- Siempre hablan de lo mismo, es muy aburrido.- reprocha la Princesa****  
****- Mejor piensa que pronto verás al Príncipe Endymion.- dijo burlona Mars.-****  
****- Es verdad, tienes que demostrar lo mejor de ti porque estás en el territorio de tu futura familia.- le sigue Venus.-****  
****- Venus tiene razón, es tu oportunidad para ganarte la confianza de sus padres.- le dice Jupiter.-****  
****- Júpiter, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que el Príncipe Endymion y yo solo somos amigos?.- dijo muy sonrojada.-****  
****- Sí, sí, sí, pero por algo tienen que empezar.-****  
****- Mars, chicas déjenla en paz.-****  
****- Mercury, por favor si se nota que se quieren, Sere te puedo asegurar que él siente lo mismo que tú, ¿no has visto cómo te mira?, por favor, se necesita ser ciego para no darse cuenta.- le dice la Sailor del Amor****  
****- Hacen muy bonita pareja, y la verdad ya se tardaron mucho.-****  
****- Chicas creo que están exagerando.-****  
****- Serena, entre nosotras no hay secretos, todas nos conocemos muy bien, y nos queremos como hermanas, ¿verdad?.-****  
****- Claro Mars, para mí, todas ustedes son mis hermanas.- le responde Serena.-****  
****- Entonces dinos la verdad, ¿estas enamorada del Príncipe Endymion sí o no?- todas, incluyendo a Mercury, le miraron fijamente; desde que se conocieron ellas siempre habían sido muy unidas y se querían mucho, se hacían confesiones y se cuidaban entre todas, tanta era su confianza que prometieron en una de sus tantas pláticas permanecer siempre unidas y siempre apoyarse en todo. Serena suspiró.-**

De regreso con Nick, quien ya había llegado a la casa de Chris, y se encontró con Liz, la nana de ésta, quien se asusta al ver el estado en el que Nick la traía.-

- Chris! Nick, qué sucedió?- abriendo la puerta trasera, aunque bastante nerviosa, pero logro hacerlo para que la pudiera subir a su cuarto.-

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo,- empiezan a subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Serena, y él le va explicando.- estábamos hablando y de pronto se puso pálida y de la nada se desmayó, así que mejor la traje para acá y tal vez ustedes me podían explicar qué es lo que le sucede.-

- acuéstala en su cama, yo voy por Amy, ella nos puede ayudar con esto.- abriéndole la puerta del cuarto de Chris y dejando la cama libre, inmediatamente Nick la acuesta. Era un cuarto muy amplio con ventanales muy grandes en forma de abanico, con cortinas que llegan hasta el piso de color beige con blanco, por los cuales se observa el mar; frente a estos se encuentra, en el centro de la pared, una cama matrimonial con cortinas de tul blanco, y en la cabecera se encuentra un cuadro de Serena con su mamá, a los pies de la cama hay un sillón estilo antiguo de madera, con dos mesitas en cada lado de la cama, en una tiene una lámpara en estilo antiguo muy elegante con rosas en un rojo muy pálido pintadas en la pantalla, la foto de los padres de Serena, y en la otra un florero del mismo estilo de la lámpara, con un ramo de rosas de diferentes colores, y a la par un reloj despertador antiguo; en la pared del lado izquierdo de la cama, se encuentra una librera, donde se encuentra un equipo de sonido, y a la par de ésta un escritorio, con una computadora; y enfrente se encuentra la puerta de entrada al cuarto y otra puerta que da directo al baño; entre la cama y los ventanales se encuentra una mesa pequeña con dos sillas de estilo antiguo.-

- "Chris, que te sucede?"- Nick no apartaba ese pensamiento de su mente

Mientras en el recuerdo de Chris.

**- Está bien, les diré la verdad, sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo; sí, estoy enamorada de él.-****  
****- Lo sabía! a la Sailor del amor no se le escapa nada, jajajajaja .- a todas les escurre una gota en la cabeza.-****  
****- Pero no luces de todo feliz, ¿qué te pasa Sere?.- dijo Júpiter algo extrañada.-****  
****- Nada, es solo que lo quiero y tengo miedo de no poder olvidarlo.-****  
****- ¿Olvidarlo?- preguntó la Sailor del Conocimiento mientras todas se miraban entre sí.-****  
****- Él es mayor que yo, es obvio que él jamás se fijaría en una niña como yo.- bajó el rostro.- Además hace algunos meses, en una de sus visitas al Reino me dijo que sus padres le exigen que busque a alguien para desposarla y hasta le mencionaron el nombre de una mujer la cual constantemente invitan al Reino con el propósito de que él se enamore de ella.-****  
****- Eso es muy cruel.- respondió Mars.-****  
****- Sí, se imaginan que nos obligaran a casarnos con alguien a quien no amamos.-****  
****- Ni lo menciones Júpiter, eso es muy injusto para el Príncipe.-****  
****- ¿Y sabes quién es esa mujer?.- Preguntó Mercury; la Princesa asiente afirmativamente.-****  
****- La princesa Beryl.-****  
****- QQUUEE!- Exclamaron las Sailors.-****  
****- ¿La cara de murciélago?- gota en la cabeza****  
****- Venus!- le dicen todas****  
****- Es que eso sí que es un martirio para el pobre del Príncipe, mira que aguantar a esa mujer.-****  
****- Endymion dice que es una buena persona, pero que simplemente no siente que sea la indicada, pero sus padres lo presionan constantemente diciéndole que sería una unión benéfica para los dos reinos.-****  
****- Con que esa es la razón, es increíble que quieran sacrificar la felicidad de su hijo por su reino.- dijo incrédula Júpiter.-****  
****- No te des por vencida, si el Príncipe no siente nada por ella, tienes muchas posibilidades, tu eres muy inteligente y bonita, además de que ambos se conocen y se llevan muy bien, no veo porque tienes tan pocas esperanzas.- le alentó Mars.-****  
****- Mars tiene razón, ¿qué importa la diferencia de edades?, tu eres muy madura para la edad que tienes, ese no es ningún impedimento además, la felicidad no tiene edad.**

**- Venus, Lo correcto sería el amor no tiene edad.- le corrigió Mercury.-****  
****- Si, eso.-****  
****- Pero no creo que la Reina lo acepte, saben que existen ciertos conflictos con los Reyes de este planeta y ella.-****  
****- Sí, pero si en verdad se quieren, juntos podrán con eso y más.-****  
****- Mercury tiene razón, no pierdas las esperanzas.- le apoyó Júpiter.-****  
****- No te des por vencida.- Venus le sonrió.-****  
****- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea.- Mars le tomó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.-****  
****- No estás sola.- terminó de decir Mercury.-****  
****- Gracias chicas.- de pronto los carruajes se detienen y un guardia abre les abre la puerta para que puedan bajar, los Reyes entran al castillo seguidos de la Princesa y las Sailors y un grupo de guardias que les acompañaban. A mitad del camino se encuentran con los Generales.-****  
****- Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros alteza.- les saluda Malachaite.-****  
****- Sean bienvenidas a ese Planeta.- les dice Neflyte, y todos hacen una reverencia.-****  
****- Malachite, Neflyte, son muy amables.- les respondió la Reina.-****  
****- ¿Dónde está el Príncipe?- preguntó la Soberana del planeta Tierra.-****  
****- Se encuentra en sus prácticas con Zoycite y Jedite.- le responde Malachite.-****  
****- Vayan a informarle que nuestras visitas se encuentran en el castillo.- Les ordena el Rey de la Tierra.-****  
****- Sí su majestad.- le contesta Malachite.-****  
****- Permiso. Los Generales hacen una inclinación y se van pasando por un lado de las Sailors a quienes sonríen, haciéndolas sonrojar.**

De regreso a la habitación de Chris, llegan Liz y Amy, la hermana mayor adoptiva de Chris, una chica no muy alta de 19 años cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos marrones, Nick se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado, justo al lado de la cama.-

- Hola Nick, me cuentas qué paso?- éste le cuenta lo sucedido, mientras Amy empieza a revisarla.-

- y qué crees que le haya sucedido?- pregunta Nick al final de su relato

- la verdad no sé qué decirte con exactitud, para eso tiene que revisarla su doctora, lo poco que puedo descifrar es que se le bajó la presión,- en ese momento entra por una de las ventanas a la habitación un gatito blanco con una luna creciente en la frente y se acerca a Serena.- no podría decirte la razón de ello. Hola Artemis.- Amy saluda al gatito que se acomoda cerca de Chris.- por el momento sólo está dormida y no va a despertar hasta mañana, Nick, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa y vengas mañana si quieres hablar con ella.-

- Quisiera quedarme con ella, claro, si no hay ningún inconveniente.- lo dice volteando a ver a la nana Liz.-

- por mí no hay problema.- Liz voltea a ver a Amy.-

- por mí tampoco, mientras tú no tengas problema con tu novia, porque además de eso, mi padre está de viaje y como sabrás Kev no está, así que no va a haber ningún problema, sólo te pido que la cuides mucho.-

- claro que no voy a tener problema con ella, además Chris es mi mejor amiga, y eso Mandy lo sabe. Y, no tienes ni porque pedirlo, la voy a cuidar muy bien.-

- muy bien, entonces nosotras nos retiramos, cualquier cosa nos avisas, buenas noches.-

- Te subiré algo de comer en un momento.- Nick agradece mientras ambas salen del cuarto, y Amy toma a Artemis en brazos.-

En el pasillo y mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Amy

- Amy, qué es lo que tiene Chris?- Liz le pregunta muy preocupada.-

- perdón que interfiera pero, lo que sucede es que la princesa está recordando? – Artemis le responde antes que Amy siquiera abriera la boca, a lo cual Liz se le quedó viendo con cara de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.-

- lo que sucede Nana, es que los recuerdos de lo que Serena vivió en el pasado son muy fuertes, por lo tanto su cuerpo se debilita y por eso se desmayó.-

- y va a seguir sucediendo hasta que recuerde absolutamente todo.-

- Artemis, que no ella había estado recordando por medio de sueños lo que había pasado en el Milenio de Plata?-

- Así es Amy, pero como tú misma lo dijiste son muy fuertes, porque lo que viene no es nada fácil de aceptar.-

- y a ti por qué no te sucedió de esa manera Amy?- le pregunta curiosa Liz.-

- la verdad Nana, es que la vida de Sailor Mercury, no fue como la de los príncipes, por lo tanto, ni las demás Sailors ni yo sufriremos o no sufrimos eso.- en ese momento llegan a la habitación de Amy.- Bueno yo mejor me voy a dormir, creo que mañana tengo que calmar a Serena, así que buenas noches.- le da un beso en la mejílla a Liz.-

- buenas noches mi niña, que descanses.- acariciando a Artemis.- buenas noches Artemis.- Liz era una mujer de avanzada edad, aproximadamente unos 68 años, que había ayudado a Christina a cuidar a sus hijos desde que ella había descubierto su enfermedad del corazón, y se había encargado de ellos los últimos dos años, desde que Christina había fallecido, y los quería como si fueran sus hijos, y los tres correspondían ese sentimiento.-

- buenas noches Liz.- Amy entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta. Es un cuarto de la misma dimensión que el de Serena y con los mismos ventanales, la decoración era similar, pero con tonos celestes, con la diferencia que Amy tenía en su cuarto Hierberas celestes, su cama no tenía cortinas, y las cortinas de las ventanas eran de color celeste y ella también tenía un cuadro de ella con la mujer que la había criado como su madre, Christina, y también tenía un cuadro de sus padres biológicos.- Amy?-

- dime?-

- bueno, creo que ya encontré al príncipe Endymion.-

- Amy se voltea con cara de sorprendida y desconcertada.- de qué estás hablando? explícate Artemis..

- bueno lo que sucede es que yo estaba con Serena esta tarde, cuando se desmayó, y al ver la preocupación de él cuando sucedió, se me hizo muy familiar a la expresión que Endymion hizo cuando la Neo-Reina fue asesinada, y su insistencia en querer quedarse esta noche con ella, no sé, puede ser que me equivoque... pero...

- pero Nick es completamente diferente al Endymion que conocemos, no sólo físicamente sino también su personalidad, eso es imposible, Artemis te estas imaginando cosas.-

- no lo sé Amy, pero la única que tiene el poder suficiente para averiguarlo es Serena, lo mejor...-fue interrumpido por Amy.-

- lo mejor es que lo dejemos así, ni se te ocurra comentárselo a mi hermana, no debe saberlo, lo único que le da fuerza para seguir entrenando y no rendirse, es la esperanza de encontrarlo

- pero...

- pero nada, no se lo vamos a decir, imagínate resulta ser que no es Endymion, solo la habríamos hecho ilusiones, además la Reina Serenity, y mi madre advirtieron que no la debíamos ayudar a encontrarlo, eso lo debe hacer ella sola.

No muy convencido.- tienes razón "pero Serena lo necesita más que nunca, si supiera que tal vez Nick es Endymion, no se daría por vencida y lucharía por él, pero a la vez puede ser que me equivoque."-

De vuelta al cuarto de Chris, Nick estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había colocado a la par de la cama, y tenía agarrada la mano de Chris...

- Chris, si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que te sucede, si tan solo confiaras en mí...-

Al cabo de unas horas Nick se quedó dormido sentado en la silla y con la cabeza en la cama de Serena, y al día siguiente cuando Serena se despertaba, la habitación estaba medio oscura, y al ver a Nick recostado en su cama, se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que sus ojos le mostraban

- ¡¿DARIEN?!- queda sorprendida de lo que ve, por el sobresalto Nick se despierta.-

- hola!, Buenos días, como sigues.- incorporándose a la silla.-

- Nick?! "Juraría que vi a Darien, ya va, ya estoy delirando." Qu-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

- La verdad no me fui, aquí me quede toda la noche, esperando a que te despertarás, pero no me has respondido mi pregunta, cómo te sientes?-

- Ya estoy bien gracias. Pero tú no vas a tener problemas por esto?, no sólo no me soporta por el hecho de que soy tu mejor amiga "para mi mala suerte", ahora quieres que me odie por haberte quedado conmigo, en mi cuarto, y prácticamente en mi cama, no por favor.- agitando sus manos de manera muy graciosa

- no te preocupes no se lo voy a decir, además, Mandy tiene que entender que eres una persona muy importante para mí, y no me podía ir sin saber que te sentías bien; pero que fue lo que realmente te sucedió?.-

- bueno... este... es que...-

- ya déjate de rodeos y dime, porque estoy seguro que no fue nada de lo que Amy dijo.- le dijo muy determinado

- ay, está bien, lo que sucede es que, hay como te lo digo..., bueno, sabes que tengo ciertos poderes...-

- aja, y que con eso.- extrañado

- bueno es que tiene mucho que ver, no creas que me lo estoy inventando, o que estoy loca, pero lo que sucede es que... - Y así Serena le cuenta quien es y lo que debe hacer, y la razón del desmayo...-

- WOW! me dejaste sin palabras, nunca creí que resultaras ser el personaje al que le diste voz.- muy asombrado

- y creo que con esto te responde la pregunta que me hiciste ayer.-

- cuál, de por quién estabas llorando?- con un tono un poco celoso

- sí, a decir verdad lo extraño mucho, y me hace mucha falta, y creo que recordar cómo empezó todo me está afectando más, como que extraño pasar el tiempo con él.-

Con una cara de pocos amigos, que no pasó desapercibida por Serena, Nick le responde- O sea, que prefieres pasar tiempo con él que con tu mejor amigo. "Pero qué demonios me sucede, porque siento esto".-

- JaJaJa, estas celoso.- muy divertida

- Celoso yo, "será que tienes razón, no, no puede ser eso" y por qué debería de estarlo,- cambiando su cara para una más amigable, cosa que le costó mucho.- solo estaba bromeando.

- claro, por supuesto. A demás tú tienes NOVIA, déjame recordarte, que acaso yo no tengo derecho a tener un Novio.-

- Claro que sí, pero bueno... así que Sailor Moon, con razón encontraba tanto parecido entre ustedes dos.- con tono malicioso.- de lo poco que vi si se parecen, jejeje

- muy simpático, para que lo sepas no todo lo que se muestra es verdad, Naoko cambió algunas cosas.- sacándole la lengua, del mismo modo que lo hacía con Rei, mientras Nick no podía aguantar la risa, y en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación.-

- Vaya, veo que amaneciste mejor Serena, Buenos días Nick.-

- sí, gracias Amy.- quien tenía a Artemis en los brazos, y éste salta a la cama de Serena, quien lo empieza a acariciar.-, hola Precioso... pero lo peor de todo fue que al despertar me encuentro con Nick aquí, porque desde que despertó no ha hecho otra cosa que molestarme y reírse de mí...- con cara de enojada, pero fingida.-

- Soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa.- con cara de un lindo Angelito.-

- Si claro.- Amy solo puede reírse de la escena que estaba presenciando.-

- Amy no te rías, que no me ayudas.-

- lo siento hermanita pero no lo puedo evitar.- Serena se quedó callada y la vio con cara de pocos amigos

- por cierto, Nana dice que si van bajar a desayunar, o les manda el desayuno aquí.-

- bajamos –respondieron al mismo tiempo

- ok, los esperamos abajo. Vamos Artemis.-

- espera.- la detiene Chris cuando Artemis estaba a punto de bajar de su cama.- Yo bajo a Artemis, ok?-

- Ok, No se tarden!- esto lo dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, y Artemis se volvió a sentar en la cama. Y Nick se puso a jugar con Artemis.-

- No sabía que tenías un gato, y mucho menos que se llamara Artemis,- con cara pensativa.- si no mal recuerdo, que no era Sailor Venus la del gato blanco?- Esto último sorprendió mucho a Artemis, quien solo se limitó a ver a Chris, esperando escuchar lo que iba a contestar.-

- lo que pasa es que esta vez, yo soy quien tiene que hacerlas recordar, y soy la única que sabe todo, así que esta vez él está conmigo, verdad Artemis.- quien se limitó a maullar, y Serena le dice telepáticamente.- "lo que sucede es que le tuve que contar todo, bueno la mayoría, además él ya sabía de mis poderes, pero no sabía el porqué de ello, perdón"

- "está bien, pero no puedo hablar, eso me delataría"

-"A qué te refieres?".-

- "después te explico".-

- "ok," Espérame cinco segundos en lo que me arreglo un poco y bajamos, ok?.- le dice a Nick.-

- OK.-

Mientras Serena se encontraba en el baño, Nick salió al balcón a admirar el Mar, y tomó a Artemis en brazos y lo acariciaba, quien se dedicaba a observarlo atentamente.-

- "Por qué cuando estoy contigo siento como si no hay nadie más, que el mundo desaparece y nada me importa; por qué no me sorprendió eso que me dijiste, es como si me hubieras dicho algo completamente normal para mí o algo que ya yo sabía... no entiendo, que me está pasando, no lo entiendo".-

- "Creo que si encontré al príncipe, pero no puedo decirle nada a Serena, eso lo debe descubrir por sí misma, y tal vez Amy tenga razón y lo estoy imaginando... yo sólo puedo ayudarla a encontrar a las Chicas".- decía Artemis en su mente mientras observaba atentamente la mirada perdida de Nick.-

Minutos después sale Chris del Baño, y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran Nick y Artemis

- Nick?

Nick, saliendo de sus pensamientos, le contesta.- ah?

- Bajamos?

- claro

- qué te sucede?- tomando a Artemis en sus brazos.-

- No, nada, sólo pensaba

- ok, si tú lo dices.-

Bajaron a desayunar y se quedaron platicando un rato hasta que Nick recibió una llamada a su celular

- aló?.-

- dónde estás?.-

- hola Mandy, estoy en la casa de Serena desayunando.-

- no te parece que deberías de estar desayunando en tu casa, ya pareces su novio, y además es un poco tarde para desayunar, no te parece?-

- por favor no empieces, sí?, sabes que Serena es mi mejor amiga.- mientras Chris observaba, y escuchaba la conversación, lo cual le hacía sentirse un poco mal, por causarle eso a Nick, quien a pesar de todo, era su mejor amigo.-, además yo puedo desayunar en donde yo quiera, no te parece? el único permiso que necesito es el de mis padres, pero mejor hablamos después, cuando no estés tan alterada.-

- ni se te ocurra colgarme...-

- adiós.- sin decir más Nick le cuelga el teléfono, y voltea a ver a Chris.- Creo que aquí me despido.-

- Perdón por causarte problemas con Amanda.- en su cara se notaba un dejo de tristeza

- no te preocupes, ella debe de entenderlo y aceptarlo, eso es todo. Pero creo que mejor me voy, porque además tengo que ir al estudio, recuerdas? Y a tu hermano sí le tengo miedo.- imitando un escalofrio

- tienes razón, gracias por quedarte conmigo a cuidarme, de verdad me la pase bien en este tiempo.-

- de nada, para que son los amigos.- le guiñó el ojo.- sólo espero que Kev no me fusile por llegar tarde.- caminan ambos hacia la puerta principal.-

- no te preocupes de él me encargo yo, ok?- Le responde Chris con una sonrisa

- ok, bye.- dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

- Hasta luego, te vas con cuidado.-

- Claro.-

Chris cierra la puerta de la casa, y seguido de eso, se recuesta en la puerta y suspira, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Amy, que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba del comedor a la sala observándola

- y bien?-

- Qué? A qué te refieres Amy?- haciendose la inocente

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Serena.-

- Ah sí, cierto, quieres saber qué fue lo que recordé.-

- también, porque nos es de vital importancia, pero no me refiero a eso.-

- Eso?- con una sonrisa inocente.-

- No empieces con tus juegos.- empezando a molestarse por la actitud de Serena.- sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, así que no finjas demencia.-

- Ay! Está bien, que quieres que te diga, que estoy muy confundida, por un lado esta Darien, con quien viví muchas cosas muy hermosas, y a quien "verdaderamente amo", y por el otro lado se encuentra Nick, mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo en esta vida. La verdad ya no sé qué siento por él, son tantas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, que no sé si quien me habla es la razón o el corazón.-

- veo que estas bastante afectada, pero creo que primero deberías darte un tiempo y pensar bien en tus sentimientos, en lo que quieres, y recuerda que tú ya tienes a quien querer, y el cual está esperando a que lo encuentres, recuerda que solo tú puedes darle sus recuerdos de regreso. No hay porque preocuparse de eso ahora, lo importante en estos momentos es que debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a las chicas, ya que solas no podremos contra Kaos, no te parece?

- tienes razón, y sabes..- en ese momento Serena fue interrumpida por Artemis.-

- Y yo les tengo una sorpresa.-

- eres un inoportuno, no puede esperar?- le dice Amy con cara de enojada.- bueno, habla de una vez gato

- sí, dinos, dinos!- le dice Serena muy emocionada.-

- bueno pues que encontré a otra Sailor.-

- a quién?- pregunta Amy.-

- Jupiter.-

- y quién es, dónde está?- pregunta una muy interesada y curiosa Chris

- no seas tan curiosa, ni desesperada, y a decir verdad creo que ustedes ya la conocen, así que me sorprenden que no se hayan dado cuenta antes.-

- Artemis explícate.- le pide Amy

- "será ella, no creo es 6 años mayor que yo, y 4 más que Amy, eso es imposible, pero eso explicaría la extraña energía que siento cuando ella esta con nosotras".- Ya dinos quien es, por favor.-

- no coman ansias, no se pueden aguantar tantito.-

- ARTEMIS!- le gritan ambas con cara de querer matarlo.-

- está bien, pero que desesperadas son. Entra.-

En ese momento aparece una mujer de 22 años de edad con estatura alta, rubia, ojos miel, quien además era súper conocida para las chicas

- Hola niñas.- las saluda con una sonrisa.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y los demás personajes del Anime no me pertenecen...

"pensamiento"

**recuerdo o sueño**

- diálogos –

**_Canciones_**

**Tercera Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 1 - "El comienzo del Final**

Es casi Anochecer y a la orilla del mar se visualiza a un chico alto de 18 años, rubio, ojos azules, quien contempla desde lejos a una chica muy pensativa sentada en el alto de una formación de rocas...

- "Chris, que te sucede?" - Comenzó a escalarla para llegar donde se encontraba Chris.

Mientras que ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Mom, por qué te fuiste? Por qué me dejaste sola? Te necesito conmigo, te necesito para encontrar a las demás

**En un cuarto del Instituto Cardiovascular de Miami...**

**Chris entra a un cuarto con poca luz.- Mom?.- Christina estaba conectada a un respirador artificial y muchos otros aparatos que permitían controlar su estado de salud.- por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto?, eso no es justo…**

**- Chris, lo siento, pero no quería que te preocuparas por mí, tú ya tienes suficiente en lo que ocupar tu tiempo. – respirando con dificultad**

**- pero todos lo sabían menos yo, y además...- entre sollozos.- es mi culpa...**

**A esto último, Christina se pone un poco seria.- nunca te atrevas a decir que esto es tu culpa, porque no lo es, yo tomé mi decisión hace 15 años y sabía de las consecuencias, y a decir verdad mi princesa, gracias a ti pude vivir estos 15 años.- le sonríe a su pequeña princesa.- pude verte crecer y convertirte en la señorita que ahora eres, y no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Ahora debes hacer todo lo posible por cumplir tu misión, ya sabes cómo usar tus poderes, y Mercury se encuentra muy cerca de ti, ella te ayudará con la búsqueda de las demás...-tomando aliento.-**

**- Pero qué hay del príncipe, cómo lo voy a encontrar?.-**

**- Escucha a tu corazón, él te guiara y te dirá dónde buscar, perdóname por no cumplir con mi promesa, mi niña.-**

**- no digas eso mama, tú vas a estar bien, y me vas a ayudar a encontrarlas, por favor, mamita prométeme que te vas a quedar conmigo y vas a regresar a casa pronto y sana, yo puedo. – tomando entre sus manos el cristal de plata**

**- princesa, no te puedo prometer eso,- tomando con dificultad las manos de su hija - mi partida está cerca, tú no puedes ni debes hacer algo en contra de esto, y...- es interrumpida por una enfermera que entra al cuarto.-**

**- Señorita, disculpe necesito que abandone el cuarto, debo revisar a la paciente.-**

**- ve hija hablaremos luego, ok?-**

**- ok.- Chris sale del cuarto.-**

Chris entre lágrimas le reclama a su mamá, con palabras al viento.- Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa mamá? dónde estás Endymion? te necesito! Ayúdame a encontrarte!- En ese momento fue interrumpida por una voz muy, pero muy familiar para ella.-

- Serena?

- Nick! Qué haces aquí?

Nick se sienta a la par de ella.- Primero que nada, vi a una muy preocupada y triste Serena desde la playa, y quería saber que te sucedía y si podía hacer algo por ti, y segundo venía para acá como lo hago cuando tengo tiempo libre, porque aunque no lo creas este es mi lugar favorito, y el único en el que puedo estar solo, y de hecho me sorprendió verte aquí, creí que era el único que sabía de la existencia de este lugar,- la mira y le sonríe con esa sonrisa que solo él puede hacer.-, y bien que te pasa?.-

- Nada.- le dice tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, que eran obvias, aunque Nick no le había visto la cara todavía, así que con sus poderes logró que en su rostro no hubiera rastro de ellas- Sólo pensaba

- ok, Chris recuerda...- es interrumpido por una molesta Serena.-

- Serena, por favor, sabes que no me gusta me llames así.-

- ok, Serena, recuerda que no me puedes mentir, no lo sabes hacer muy bien, al menos no conmigo, te conozco demasiado y sé que algo te sucede. Por favor, confía en mí, y dime por quién estabas llorando? y no se te ocurra decirme que por tu mamá porque temo que no es del todo verdad.-

- pues no me importa si me crees o no, -volteándolo a ver algo molesta, por el simple hecho que tenía razón.- extraño a mi mamá, te es tan difícil de entender, o qué?.-

- pero también lo extrañas a él, verdad?

- De quién me hablas?- Le dice sorprendida.

- te escuche, perdón, pero cuando estaba subiendo, oí que pronunciabas su nombre.-

Chris estaba furiosa.- Como te atreviste, eso...- en ese momento Serena se pone completamente pálida.-

- Serena!? Qué te sucede?- Chris empieza a desvanecerse pero Nick logra sostenerla.- Y ahora qué hago.-

- Bájala, llévala a su casa, debe descansar.- oye una voz desconocida, y no logra ver a nadie.-

- quién está ahí?!- pregunta desconcertado.-

- soy un viejo amigo, pero eso no importa ahora, debes llevártela de aquí.-

- pero por dónde, el camino es muy estrecho, me caería con Serena en brazos.-

- al lado contrario de donde subes, hay un camino más ancho y no tan empinado para que puedas bajar sin ningún problema, pero hazlo rápido-

- pero...- viendo la cara de Chris que cada vez estaba peor.- está bien.

Nick hace lo que la voz le indico, y al estar en la arena, se dirigió a la casa de Serena que quedaba a un par de millas de ahí, y de las sombras aparece un gatito blanco con una luna creciente en la frente.-

-Princesa, haz empezado a recordar el Milenio de Plata, espero que puedas con ello, porque Endymion ni siquiera ha aparecido, pero creo que pronto lo hará.- Empieza a descender para dirigirse a la casa también, pero sin que Nick lo mire.- Nick, quién eres en realidad? no lo sé, pero no me concierne a mi averiguarlo. Mejor me apresuro.-

En el transcurso de todo esto, Chris soñaba, más bien recordaba lo que había vivido en el Milenio de Plata

**La Reina Serenity, y una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, llegan a la plataforma con la Princesa y el joven Artemis.-**

**- Madre.- hace una reverencia.- ya está todo listo.-****  
****- Bien, sube, ya te alcanzo.-****  
****- Permiso.- sube a abordo de la nave.-****  
****- Cualquier cosa me informan, estaremos de vuelta mañana temprano, a no ser que la Princesa opine lo contrario.- Luna y Artemis ríen.-****  
****- No se preocupe majestad, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.- dijo Artemis sonriente.-****  
****- Las Outer no tardarán en llegar y así el Reino estará más seguro, pierda cuidado.- le dice Luna a la Reina para que ésta se vaya tranquila.-****  
****- Mis fieles guardianes, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, les agradezco, nos veremos mañana.- Artemis y Luna se inclinan mientras la Reina sube a bordo de la nave. Tiempo después, la misma nave aterrizaba en el Planeta Tierra, en un lugar cercano al castillo del mismo, siendo recibidos por el ejército y los Reyes. La nave abre la puerta y algunos soldados comienzan a bajar para hacer una especie valla, la primera en bajar fue Sailor Júpiter, le siguieron Sailor Mars y Mercury que se colocaron en el lado derecho de la escalera por la cual descendían los pasajeros quedado frente a Júpiter y al final la líder de las Inner Scouts, Sailor Venus, mientras que los Reyes de la Tierra quedaban frente a Sailor Venus quien hizo una inclinación por respeto.-****  
****- Su majestad, La Reina Serenity y su hija la Princesa Serenity del Reino Lunar.- al terminar Venus, se coloca del lado de Júpiter para dar paso a la Reina y a su hija quienes descendieron de la nave.-**

**Después de los clásicos saludos diplomáticos entre ellos, los Reyes de la Tierra ofrecieron una elegante cena en su palacio, La Reina aceptó gustosa y se encaminaron a unos carruajes que les esperaban y les conducirían al castillo. Eran dos carruajes, en uno iban los Reyes de la Tierra y la Reina Serenity, en el otro las Sailors y con el permiso de la Reina, la Princesa.-**

**- Si hay algo que me aburre en esta vida, son las visitas diplomáticas de la Reina.- dijo la Princesa mientras suspiraba resignada.-****  
****- No eres la única.- contestó Venus.-****  
****- Por suerte te permitió viajar con nosotras.- le alentó Júpiter.-****  
****- Debe ser muy aburrido estar en medio de una plática de negocios.- dijo Mars mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-****  
****- Yo digo que debe de ser muy interesante.-le dice Mercury.-****  
****- Disculpen, ¿ese fue un comentario de Sailor Mercury ?- bromeó Venus.-****  
****- Siempre hablan de lo mismo, es muy aburrido.- reprocha la Princesa****  
****- Mejor piensa que pronto verás al Príncipe Endymion.- dijo burlona Mars.-****  
****- Es verdad, tienes que demostrar lo mejor de ti porque estás en el territorio de tu futura familia.- le sigue Venus.-****  
****- Venus tiene razón, es tu oportunidad para ganarte la confianza de sus padres.- le dice Jupiter.-****  
****- Júpiter, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que el Príncipe Endymion y yo solo somos amigos?.- dijo muy sonrojada.-****  
****- Sí, sí, sí, pero por algo tienen que empezar.-****  
****- Mars, chicas déjenla en paz.-****  
****- Mercury, por favor si se nota que se quieren, Sere te puedo asegurar que él siente lo mismo que tú, ¿no has visto cómo te mira?, por favor, se necesita ser ciego para no darse cuenta.- le dice la Sailor del Amor****  
****- Hacen muy bonita pareja, y la verdad ya se tardaron mucho.-****  
****- Chicas creo que están exagerando.-****  
****- Serena, entre nosotras no hay secretos, todas nos conocemos muy bien, y nos queremos como hermanas, ¿verdad?.-****  
****- Claro Mars, para mí, todas ustedes son mis hermanas.- le responde Serena.-****  
****- Entonces dinos la verdad, ¿estas enamorada del Príncipe Endymion sí o no?- todas, incluyendo a Mercury, le miraron fijamente; desde que se conocieron ellas siempre habían sido muy unidas y se querían mucho, se hacían confesiones y se cuidaban entre todas, tanta era su confianza que prometieron en una de sus tantas pláticas permanecer siempre unidas y siempre apoyarse en todo. Serena suspiró.-**

De regreso con Nick, quien ya había llegado a la casa de Chris, y se encontró con Liz, la nana de ésta, quien se asusta al ver el estado en el que Nick la traía.-

- Chris! Nick, qué sucedió?- abriendo la puerta trasera, aunque bastante nerviosa, pero logro hacerlo para que la pudiera subir a su cuarto.-

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo,- empiezan a subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Serena, y él le va explicando.- estábamos hablando y de pronto se puso pálida y de la nada se desmayó, así que mejor la traje para acá y tal vez ustedes me podían explicar qué es lo que le sucede.-

- acuéstala en su cama, yo voy por Amy, ella nos puede ayudar con esto.- abriéndole la puerta del cuarto de Chris y dejando la cama libre, inmediatamente Nick la acuesta. Era un cuarto muy amplio con ventanales muy grandes en forma de abanico, con cortinas que llegan hasta el piso de color beige con blanco, por los cuales se observa el mar; frente a estos se encuentra, en el centro de la pared, una cama matrimonial con cortinas de tul blanco, y en la cabecera se encuentra un cuadro de Serena con su mamá, a los pies de la cama hay un sillón estilo antiguo de madera, con dos mesitas en cada lado de la cama, en una tiene una lámpara en estilo antiguo muy elegante con rosas en un rojo muy pálido pintadas en la pantalla, la foto de los padres de Serena, y en la otra un florero del mismo estilo de la lámpara, con un ramo de rosas de diferentes colores, y a la par un reloj despertador antiguo; en la pared del lado izquierdo de la cama, se encuentra una librera, donde se encuentra un equipo de sonido, y a la par de ésta un escritorio, con una computadora; y enfrente se encuentra la puerta de entrada al cuarto y otra puerta que da directo al baño; entre la cama y los ventanales se encuentra una mesa pequeña con dos sillas de estilo antiguo.-

- "Chris, que te sucede?"- Nick no apartaba ese pensamiento de su mente

Mientras en el recuerdo de Chris.

**- Está bien, les diré la verdad, sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo; sí, estoy enamorada de él.-****  
****- Lo sabía! a la Sailor del amor no se le escapa nada, jajajajaja .- a todas les escurre una gota en la cabeza.-****  
****- Pero no luces de todo feliz, ¿qué te pasa Sere?.- dijo Júpiter algo extrañada.-****  
****- Nada, es solo que lo quiero y tengo miedo de no poder olvidarlo.-****  
****- ¿Olvidarlo?- preguntó la Sailor del Conocimiento mientras todas se miraban entre sí.-****  
****- Él es mayor que yo, es obvio que él jamás se fijaría en una niña como yo.- bajó el rostro.- Además hace algunos meses, en una de sus visitas al Reino me dijo que sus padres le exigen que busque a alguien para desposarla y hasta le mencionaron el nombre de una mujer la cual constantemente invitan al Reino con el propósito de que él se enamore de ella.-****  
****- Eso es muy cruel.- respondió Mars.-****  
****- Sí, se imaginan que nos obligaran a casarnos con alguien a quien no amamos.-****  
****- Ni lo menciones Júpiter, eso es muy injusto para el Príncipe.-****  
****- ¿Y sabes quién es esa mujer?.- Preguntó Mercury; la Princesa asiente afirmativamente.-****  
****- La princesa Beryl.-****  
****- QQUUEE!- Exclamaron las Sailors.-****  
****- ¿La cara de murciélago?- gota en la cabeza****  
****- Venus!- le dicen todas****  
****- Es que eso sí que es un martirio para el pobre del Príncipe, mira que aguantar a esa mujer.-****  
****- Endymion dice que es una buena persona, pero que simplemente no siente que sea la indicada, pero sus padres lo presionan constantemente diciéndole que sería una unión benéfica para los dos reinos.-****  
****- Con que esa es la razón, es increíble que quieran sacrificar la felicidad de su hijo por su reino.- dijo incrédula Júpiter.-****  
****- No te des por vencida, si el Príncipe no siente nada por ella, tienes muchas posibilidades, tu eres muy inteligente y bonita, además de que ambos se conocen y se llevan muy bien, no veo porque tienes tan pocas esperanzas.- le alentó Mars.-****  
****- Mars tiene razón, ¿qué importa la diferencia de edades?, tu eres muy madura para la edad que tienes, ese no es ningún impedimento además, la felicidad no tiene edad.**

**- Venus, Lo correcto sería el amor no tiene edad.- le corrigió Mercury.-****  
****- Si, eso.-****  
****- Pero no creo que la Reina lo acepte, saben que existen ciertos conflictos con los Reyes de este planeta y ella.-****  
****- Sí, pero si en verdad se quieren, juntos podrán con eso y más.-****  
****- Mercury tiene razón, no pierdas las esperanzas.- le apoyó Júpiter.-****  
****- No te des por vencida.- Venus le sonrió.-****  
****- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea.- Mars le tomó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.-****  
****- No estás sola.- terminó de decir Mercury.-****  
****- Gracias chicas.- de pronto los carruajes se detienen y un guardia abre les abre la puerta para que puedan bajar, los Reyes entran al castillo seguidos de la Princesa y las Sailors y un grupo de guardias que les acompañaban. A mitad del camino se encuentran con los Generales.-****  
****- Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros alteza.- les saluda Malachaite.-****  
****- Sean bienvenidas a ese Planeta.- les dice Neflyte, y todos hacen una reverencia.-****  
****- Malachite, Neflyte, son muy amables.- les respondió la Reina.-****  
****- ¿Dónde está el Príncipe?- preguntó la Soberana del planeta Tierra.-****  
****- Se encuentra en sus prácticas con Zoycite y Jedite.- le responde Malachite.-****  
****- Vayan a informarle que nuestras visitas se encuentran en el castillo.- Les ordena el Rey de la Tierra.-****  
****- Sí su majestad.- le contesta Malachite.-****  
****- Permiso. Los Generales hacen una inclinación y se van pasando por un lado de las Sailors a quienes sonríen, haciéndolas sonrojar.**

De regreso a la habitación de Chris, llegan Liz y Amy, la hermana mayor adoptiva de Chris, una chica no muy alta de 19 años cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos marrones, Nick se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado, justo al lado de la cama.-

- Hola Nick, me cuentas qué paso?- éste le cuenta lo sucedido, mientras Amy empieza a revisarla.-

- y qué crees que le haya sucedido?- pregunta Nick al final de su relato

- la verdad no sé qué decirte con exactitud, para eso tiene que revisarla su doctora, lo poco que puedo descifrar es que se le bajó la presión,- en ese momento entra por una de las ventanas a la habitación un gatito blanco con una luna creciente en la frente y se acerca a Serena.- no podría decirte la razón de ello. Hola Artemis.- Amy saluda al gatito que se acomoda cerca de Chris.- por el momento sólo está dormida y no va a despertar hasta mañana, Nick, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa y vengas mañana si quieres hablar con ella.-

- Quisiera quedarme con ella, claro, si no hay ningún inconveniente.- lo dice volteando a ver a la nana Liz.-

- por mí no hay problema.- Liz voltea a ver a Amy.-

- por mí tampoco, mientras tú no tengas problema con tu novia, porque además de eso, mi padre está de viaje y como sabrás Kev no está, así que no va a haber ningún problema, sólo te pido que la cuides mucho.-

- claro que no voy a tener problema con ella, además Chris es mi mejor amiga, y eso Mandy lo sabe. Y, no tienes ni porque pedirlo, la voy a cuidar muy bien.-

- muy bien, entonces nosotras nos retiramos, cualquier cosa nos avisas, buenas noches.-

- Te subiré algo de comer en un momento.- Nick agradece mientras ambas salen del cuarto, y Amy toma a Artemis en brazos.-

En el pasillo y mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Amy

- Amy, qué es lo que tiene Chris?- Liz le pregunta muy preocupada.-

- perdón que interfiera pero, lo que sucede es que la princesa está recordando? – Artemis le responde antes que Amy siquiera abriera la boca, a lo cual Liz se le quedó viendo con cara de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.-

- lo que sucede Nana, es que los recuerdos de lo que Serena vivió en el pasado son muy fuertes, por lo tanto su cuerpo se debilita y por eso se desmayó.-

- y va a seguir sucediendo hasta que recuerde absolutamente todo.-

- Artemis, que no ella había estado recordando por medio de sueños lo que había pasado en el Milenio de Plata?-

- Así es Amy, pero como tú misma lo dijiste son muy fuertes, porque lo que viene no es nada fácil de aceptar.-

- y a ti por qué no te sucedió de esa manera Amy?- le pregunta curiosa Liz.-

- la verdad Nana, es que la vida de Sailor Mercury, no fue como la de los príncipes, por lo tanto, ni las demás Sailors ni yo sufriremos o no sufrimos eso.- en ese momento llegan a la habitación de Amy.- Bueno yo mejor me voy a dormir, creo que mañana tengo que calmar a Serena, así que buenas noches.- le da un beso en la mejílla a Liz.-

- buenas noches mi niña, que descanses.- acariciando a Artemis.- buenas noches Artemis.- Liz era una mujer de avanzada edad, aproximadamente unos 68 años, que había ayudado a Christina a cuidar a sus hijos desde que ella había descubierto su enfermedad del corazón, y se había encargado de ellos los últimos dos años, desde que Christina había fallecido, y los quería como si fueran sus hijos, y los tres correspondían ese sentimiento.-

- buenas noches Liz.- Amy entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta. Es un cuarto de la misma dimensión que el de Serena y con los mismos ventanales, la decoración era similar, pero con tonos celestes, con la diferencia que Amy tenía en su cuarto Hierberas celestes, su cama no tenía cortinas, y las cortinas de las ventanas eran de color celeste y ella también tenía un cuadro de ella con la mujer que la había criado como su madre, Christina, y también tenía un cuadro de sus padres biológicos.- Amy?-

- dime?-

- bueno, creo que ya encontré al príncipe Endymion.-

- Amy se voltea con cara de sorprendida y desconcertada.- de qué estás hablando? explícate Artemis..

- bueno lo que sucede es que yo estaba con Serena esta tarde, cuando se desmayó, y al ver la preocupación de él cuando sucedió, se me hizo muy familiar a la expresión que Endymion hizo cuando la Neo-Reina fue asesinada, y su insistencia en querer quedarse esta noche con ella, no sé, puede ser que me equivoque... pero...

- pero Nick es completamente diferente al Endymion que conocemos, no sólo físicamente sino también su personalidad, eso es imposible, Artemis te estas imaginando cosas.-

- no lo sé Amy, pero la única que tiene el poder suficiente para averiguarlo es Serena, lo mejor...-fue interrumpido por Amy.-

- lo mejor es que lo dejemos así, ni se te ocurra comentárselo a mi hermana, no debe saberlo, lo único que le da fuerza para seguir entrenando y no rendirse, es la esperanza de encontrarlo

- pero...

- pero nada, no se lo vamos a decir, imagínate resulta ser que no es Endymion, solo la habríamos hecho ilusiones, además la Reina Serenity, y mi madre advirtieron que no la debíamos ayudar a encontrarlo, eso lo debe hacer ella sola.

No muy convencido.- tienes razón "pero Serena lo necesita más que nunca, si supiera que tal vez Nick es Endymion, no se daría por vencida y lucharía por él, pero a la vez puede ser que me equivoque."-

De vuelta al cuarto de Chris, Nick estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había colocado a la par de la cama, y tenía agarrada la mano de Chris...

- Chris, si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que te sucede, si tan solo confiaras en mí...-

Al cabo de unas horas Nick se quedó dormido sentado en la silla y con la cabeza en la cama de Serena, y al día siguiente cuando Serena se despertaba, la habitación estaba medio oscura, y al ver a Nick recostado en su cama, se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que sus ojos le mostraban

- ¡¿DARIEN?!- queda sorprendida de lo que ve, por el sobresalto Nick se despierta.-

- hola!, Buenos días, como sigues.- incorporándose a la silla.-

- Nick?! "Juraría que vi a Darien, ya va, ya estoy delirando." Qu-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

- La verdad no me fui, aquí me quede toda la noche, esperando a que te despertarás, pero no me has respondido mi pregunta, cómo te sientes?-

- Ya estoy bien gracias. Pero tú no vas a tener problemas por esto?, no sólo no me soporta por el hecho de que soy tu mejor amiga "para mi mala suerte", ahora quieres que me odie por haberte quedado conmigo, en mi cuarto, y prácticamente en mi cama, no por favor.- agitando sus manos de manera muy graciosa

- no te preocupes no se lo voy a decir, además, Mandy tiene que entender que eres una persona muy importante para mí, y no me podía ir sin saber que te sentías bien; pero que fue lo que realmente te sucedió?.-

- bueno... este... es que...-

- ya déjate de rodeos y dime, porque estoy seguro que no fue nada de lo que Amy dijo.- le dijo muy determinado

- ay, está bien, lo que sucede es que, hay como te lo digo..., bueno, sabes que tengo ciertos poderes...-

- aja, y que con eso.- extrañado

- bueno es que tiene mucho que ver, no creas que me lo estoy inventando, o que estoy loca, pero lo que sucede es que... - Y así Serena le cuenta quien es y lo que debe hacer, y la razón del desmayo...-

- WOW! me dejaste sin palabras, nunca creí que resultaras ser el personaje al que le diste voz.- muy asombrado

- y creo que con esto te responde la pregunta que me hiciste ayer.-

- cuál, de por quién estabas llorando?- con un tono un poco celoso

- sí, a decir verdad lo extraño mucho, y me hace mucha falta, y creo que recordar cómo empezó todo me está afectando más, como que extraño pasar el tiempo con él.-

Con una cara de pocos amigos, que no pasó desapercibida por Serena, Nick le responde- O sea, que prefieres pasar tiempo con él que con tu mejor amigo. "Pero qué demonios me sucede, porque siento esto".-

- JaJaJa, estas celoso.- muy divertida

- Celoso yo, "será que tienes razón, no, no puede ser eso" y por qué debería de estarlo,- cambiando su cara para una más amigable, cosa que le costó mucho.- solo estaba bromeando.

- claro, por supuesto. A demás tú tienes NOVIA, déjame recordarte, que acaso yo no tengo derecho a tener un Novio.-

- Claro que sí, pero bueno... así que Sailor Moon, con razón encontraba tanto parecido entre ustedes dos.- con tono malicioso.- de lo poco que vi si se parecen, jejeje

- muy simpático, para que lo sepas no todo lo que se muestra es verdad, Naoko cambió algunas cosas.- sacándole la lengua, del mismo modo que lo hacía con Rei, mientras Nick no podía aguantar la risa, y en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación.-

- Vaya, veo que amaneciste mejor Serena, Buenos días Nick.-

- sí, gracias Amy.- quien tenía a Artemis en los brazos, y éste salta a la cama de Serena, quien lo empieza a acariciar.-, hola Precioso... pero lo peor de todo fue que al despertar me encuentro con Nick aquí, porque desde que despertó no ha hecho otra cosa que molestarme y reírse de mí...- con cara de enojada, pero fingida.-

- Soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa.- con cara de un lindo Angelito.-

- Si claro.- Amy solo puede reírse de la escena que estaba presenciando.-

- Amy no te rías, que no me ayudas.-

- lo siento hermanita pero no lo puedo evitar.- Serena se quedó callada y la vio con cara de pocos amigos

- por cierto, Nana dice que si van bajar a desayunar, o les manda el desayuno aquí.-

- bajamos –respondieron al mismo tiempo

- ok, los esperamos abajo. Vamos Artemis.-

- espera.- la detiene Chris cuando Artemis estaba a punto de bajar de su cama.- Yo bajo a Artemis, ok?-

- Ok, No se tarden!- esto lo dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, y Artemis se volvió a sentar en la cama. Y Nick se puso a jugar con Artemis.-

- No sabía que tenías un gato, y mucho menos que se llamara Artemis,- con cara pensativa.- si no mal recuerdo, que no era Sailor Venus la del gato blanco?- Esto último sorprendió mucho a Artemis, quien solo se limitó a ver a Chris, esperando escuchar lo que iba a contestar.-

- lo que pasa es que esta vez, yo soy quien tiene que hacerlas recordar, y soy la única que sabe todo, así que esta vez él está conmigo, verdad Artemis.- quien se limitó a maullar, y Serena le dice telepáticamente.- "lo que sucede es que le tuve que contar todo, bueno la mayoría, además él ya sabía de mis poderes, pero no sabía el porqué de ello, perdón"

- "está bien, pero no puedo hablar, eso me delataría"

-"A qué te refieres?".-

- "después te explico".-

- "ok," Espérame cinco segundos en lo que me arreglo un poco y bajamos, ok?.- le dice a Nick.-

- OK.-

Mientras Serena se encontraba en el baño, Nick salió al balcón a admirar el Mar, y tomó a Artemis en brazos y lo acariciaba, quien se dedicaba a observarlo atentamente.-

- "Por qué cuando estoy contigo siento como si no hay nadie más, que el mundo desaparece y nada me importa; por qué no me sorprendió eso que me dijiste, es como si me hubieras dicho algo completamente normal para mí o algo que ya yo sabía... no entiendo, que me está pasando, no lo entiendo".-

- "Creo que si encontré al príncipe, pero no puedo decirle nada a Serena, eso lo debe descubrir por sí misma, y tal vez Amy tenga razón y lo estoy imaginando... yo sólo puedo ayudarla a encontrar a las Chicas".- decía Artemis en su mente mientras observaba atentamente la mirada perdida de Nick.-

Minutos después sale Chris del Baño, y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran Nick y Artemis

- Nick?

Nick, saliendo de sus pensamientos, le contesta.- ah?

- Bajamos?

- claro

- qué te sucede?- tomando a Artemis en sus brazos.-

- No, nada, sólo pensaba

- ok, si tú lo dices.-

Bajaron a desayunar y se quedaron platicando un rato hasta que Nick recibió una llamada a su celular

- aló?.-

- dónde estás?.-

- hola Mandy, estoy en la casa de Serena desayunando.-

- no te parece que deberías de estar desayunando en tu casa, ya pareces su novio, y además es un poco tarde para desayunar, no te parece?-

- por favor no empieces, sí?, sabes que Serena es mi mejor amiga.- mientras Chris observaba, y escuchaba la conversación, lo cual le hacía sentirse un poco mal, por causarle eso a Nick, quien a pesar de todo, era su mejor amigo.-, además yo puedo desayunar en donde yo quiera, no te parece? el único permiso que necesito es el de mis padres, pero mejor hablamos después, cuando no estés tan alterada.-

- ni se te ocurra colgarme...-

- adiós.- sin decir más Nick le cuelga el teléfono, y voltea a ver a Chris.- Creo que aquí me despido.-

- Perdón por causarte problemas con Amanda.- en su cara se notaba un dejo de tristeza

- no te preocupes, ella debe de entenderlo y aceptarlo, eso es todo. Pero creo que mejor me voy, porque además tengo que ir al estudio, recuerdas? Y a tu hermano sí le tengo miedo.- imitando un escalofrio

- tienes razón, gracias por quedarte conmigo a cuidarme, de verdad me la pase bien en este tiempo.-

- de nada, para que son los amigos.- le guiñó el ojo.- sólo espero que Kev no me fusile por llegar tarde.- caminan ambos hacia la puerta principal.-

- no te preocupes de él me encargo yo, ok?- Le responde Chris con una sonrisa

- ok, bye.- dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

- Hasta luego, te vas con cuidado.-

- Claro.-

Chris cierra la puerta de la casa, y seguido de eso, se recuesta en la puerta y suspira, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Amy, que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba del comedor a la sala observándola

- y bien?-

- Qué? A qué te refieres Amy?- haciendose la inocente

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Serena.-

- Ah sí, cierto, quieres saber qué fue lo que recordé.-

- también, porque nos es de vital importancia, pero no me refiero a eso.-

- Eso?- con una sonrisa inocente.-

- No empieces con tus juegos.- empezando a molestarse por la actitud de Serena.- sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, así que no finjas demencia.-

- Ay! Está bien, que quieres que te diga, que estoy muy confundida, por un lado esta Darien, con quien viví muchas cosas muy hermosas, y a quien "verdaderamente amo", y por el otro lado se encuentra Nick, mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo en esta vida. La verdad ya no sé qué siento por él, son tantas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, que no sé si quien me habla es la razón o el corazón.-

- veo que estas bastante afectada, pero creo que primero deberías darte un tiempo y pensar bien en tus sentimientos, en lo que quieres, y recuerda que tú ya tienes a quien querer, y el cual está esperando a que lo encuentres, recuerda que solo tú puedes darle sus recuerdos de regreso. No hay porque preocuparse de eso ahora, lo importante en estos momentos es que debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a las chicas, ya que solas no podremos contra Kaos, no te parece?

- tienes razón, y sabes..- en ese momento Serena fue interrumpida por Artemis.-

- Y yo les tengo una sorpresa.-

- eres un inoportuno, no puede esperar?- le dice Amy con cara de enojada.- bueno, habla de una vez gato

- sí, dinos, dinos!- le dice Serena muy emocionada.-

- bueno pues que encontré a otra Sailor.-

- a quién?- pregunta Amy.-

- Jupiter.-

- y quién es, dónde está?- pregunta una muy interesada y curiosa Chris

- no seas tan curiosa, ni desesperada, y a decir verdad creo que ustedes ya la conocen, así que me sorprenden que no se hayan dado cuenta antes.-

- Artemis explícate.- le pide Amy

- "será ella, no creo es 6 años mayor que yo, y 4 más que Amy, eso es imposible, pero eso explicaría la extraña energía que siento cuando ella esta con nosotras".- Ya dinos quien es, por favor.-

- no coman ansias, no se pueden aguantar tantito.-

- ARTEMIS!- le gritan ambas con cara de querer matarlo.-

- está bien, pero que desesperadas son. Entra.-

En ese momento aparece una mujer de 22 años de edad con estatura alta, rubia, ojos miel, quien además era súper conocida para las chicas

- Hola niñas.- las saluda con una sonrisa.

* * *

N.A.: Bueno pues como se dieron cuenta les cambie de nombre jejeje, y se me había olvidado mencionarles, Tania y Michelle también tendrán otros nombres, y de hecho son los que originalmente tenían pero por cuestión de iniciales, por eso se los cambien, pero ahora esto de editarlo esta mejor jejeje.-

Y como dije en el prólogo, la parte del Milenio de Plata fue tomado del Fanfic "Sailor Universe: la batalla final", con total autorización de su autora Serekino, gracias chica :D

Agradecimientos:

**Starlight:** me alegro que te haya gustado, por favor tenme un poquito de paciencia, lo que pasa es que estoy en la universidad, y tengo muchos trabajos, entoces si me esta constando un poquito la editada de los capitulos, pero te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda por hacerlo pronto bye bye :D

**RinsitaChan: **me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, y espero que lo sigas leyendo.- Bueno a decir verdad no tiene nada que ver con la caricatura, bueno si por que salen los personajes, pero me refiero a que no tiene nada que ver con la epoca en que se desarrollo, y lo de la caricatura sucedió mucho tiempo antes de lo que ellos están viviendo, de hecho Serena esta cumpliendo 14 años. Y ya más concreta la respuesta esto sucede mucho después de Tokio de Cristal, en mi caso New York of Crystal, jejeje, por eso tercera oportunidad, murieron en el Milenio de Cristal, como yo lo nombre, y renacieron unos cuantos siglos después, ya con el paso de la historia espero que me explique bien y me entiendas jejeje.- Y con respecto al grupo son los Backstreet Boys, bueno eran, para evitarme problemas, y gracias por tu sugerencia, de verdad que si me va a servir, pero todavía no sé, jejeje.-, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.-

y a todos los demás lectores muchas gracias, y sigue lo de las sugerencias, por fa

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye, bye

Atte, su amiga

Pame o Chris da lo mismo jejeje :P


	3. Cap2: La Tercera Sailor Scout: Jupiter

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos los personajes relacionados a ella no me pertenecen...

"pensamiento"

- diálogos -

_"telepatía"_

_**Cancion**_

**Recuerdo**

* * *

Capítulo 2 "La Tercera Sailor Scout: Sailor Jupiter"

En ese momento se puede observar a una mujer de 22 años de edad de estatura alta, pelo rubio, de ojos miel, quien además era súper conocida para las chicas

- Hola niñas!

En otro punto de la ciudad en un Studio de Grabación, un chico rubio de ojos azules, entra apresurado a la sala en la que se encontraban otros cuatro chicos esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos, especialmente el alto de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos verdes, le dijo bastante molesto...

- Nick dónde estabas, siempre viniendo tarde, no lo puedo creer deberías de haber estado aquí hace media hora.-

- no seas exagerado, solo me retrasé 10 minutos.- se le acerca uno de los chicos, pero éste es de mediana estatura, cabellos café y ojos miel, y le pone una mano sobre el hombro y le habla serio.-

- lo siento hermano, pero esta vez, según tu reloj son 10 minutos.- empieza a reírse de Nick.- pero si fue media hora jijijiji.- le dice Brian, en ese momento un chico de aproximadamente la misma estatura que Br, cabellos negros, moreno, y de ojos café oscuro, que además era novio de Amy, trata de bajar la tensión

- Ya chicos hay que dejar que se explique, dinos Nick, ahora por qué viniste tarde?-

- Howie tiene razón, ya habla de una vez por todas.- sentándose en una de las sillas.-

- pero no lo mates Kev.- le dice otro de los chicos, también era de la altura aproximada de Brian, de cabello café oscuro, ojos cafés y tez blanca a diferencia de Howie, cuyo nombre es Alex.-

- está bien, lo que sucedió es que se me hizo tarde en tu casa Kev, no me di cuenta de la hora, hasta que Mandy me llamó.-

- entonces, he aquí la conclusión- toma la palabra Brian.- Hermano, puedes levantarte temprano para ir con Chris, pero no puedes hacerlo para venir a trabajar?-

Le sigue Alex en tono serio.- Eso nos lleva a otra conclusión.- cambiando su cara para una más divertida, y dando un suspiro, en forma de burla.- estás enamorado.-

Comentario que a Kevin no mucho le agradó, y puso a Nick más rojo que un tomate y los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo.- QUE!?

- ya chicos, ya estuvo bueno de bromas, mejor empecemos a trabajar, ok?- les dice Howie para evitar que Kevin matara a Nick.-

- muy cierto, y ya Kev deja de matar a Nick con la mirada, y tú Nick regresa a tu color original.- Alex se ríe al decir lo último

- Pero bueno, hoy es el día de molesten a Nick, no?-

- a decir verdad, todos los días son.- le dice Alex.-

- muy simpático, además eso no es cierto, Chris es mi mejor amiga y eso es todo "aunque... ay no ya no sé ni lo que pienso".-

- claro Nick yo te creo hermano.- se notaba el tono sarcástico en Brian.

- No pues, si se nota, muy simpático, mejor no perdamos más tiempo, quieren.- esto lo dijo bastante molesto.-

- ya vamos a grabar.- dijo finalmente Kevin y empezaron a trabajar.-

De regreso a la casa de las chicas...

Chris y Amy estaban completamente sorprendidas por lo que sus ojos están viendo.- Katherine, tú?...- y se quedaron boquiabiertas e impresionadas, por lo que un divertido Artemis les dijo.-

- cierren la boca y respiren.- entonces Amy reaccionó y dijo.-

- pero cómo?... eso es imposible... no puede ser... por qué no me di cuenta de tu poder, se supone... ay no entiendo nada...- se notaba bastante confundida

- entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas.-

- De qué estás hablando? Serena explícate.-

- bueno lo que pasa es que yo tenía una pequeña sospecha de que Kat era una Sailor

- como te diste cuenta?- preguntó Artemis

- la verdad fue cuando Kev te presento.- dirigiéndose a Katherine.- hace 5 años sentí algo extraño que no pude explicar entonces, y que no le puse mayor importancia, ya que después era tan común que se me olvido investigar jejeje.- con la típica pose con la mano en la espalda, y con la lengua de fuera.-

- y a decir verdad yo también sentí algo extraño cuando las conocí, y tuve un sueño de nuestra vida pasada, pero no lo entendí, creí que era un simple sueño extraño, y lo comprendí hasta anoche que Artemis se apareció en mi habitación y me hizo recordar quien soy.

- Artemis, desde cuándo sabías que Kat es Jupiter y por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? por qué pudiste hacerla recordar?

- es cierto, se supone nos debiste haber comentado algo y se supone que soy la única que puede hacerlas recordar-

- Amy, Serena no se enojen, y escuchen. Me pareció extraña la energía que emanaba, entonces empecé a investigar, pero me pareció raro que ustedes dos no se dieran cuenta, y más aún que no me comentaran nada, y no les dije nada porque se supone que ustedes debían averiguarlo por si solas, así que decidí esperar hasta que ustedes lo hicieran pero su lentitud no ayuda niñas. – con un tono un poco molesto

- y que te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre eso?

- buena pregunta cuñis,- le dice Serena mirando Artemis con ojos que matan.- Artemis contesta...-

- necesitan estar bien preparadas, presiento que Kaos atacará pronto, y creo que ustedes dos no podrían con él solas, se necesita el poder de las cinco para poder derrotarlo

- pero Serena puede controlar el cristal de plata al máximo, no veo porque nos necesita a nosotras

- Se acerca un tiempo en que Serena no podrá sola con lo que viene, y como siempre necesita del poder de los nueve planetas.

Serena con cara de no entiendo nada.- espera, no entiendo por qué? y tampoco entiendo como Kaos puede atacar si está encerrado en la oscuridad.-

- pero puede controlar a alguien que lo ayude aquí afuera, cierto?

- si Kat, tienes razón, puede ser una posibilidad, aunque no podemos estar muy seguros.-

- y además debemos encontrar a las demás y entrenar lo más que podamos

- pero yo todavía no entiendo como Artemis pudo hacerte recordar, si se supone que soy la única que puede hacerlo?- Serena dijo frustrada

- es un secreto que no les puedo contar- les dice Artemis con una gran sonrisa

- Artemis!

- ya hermanita déjalo en paz, pero algún día tendrás que hablar gatito,- le dice Amy un tanto amenazante a lo que el gato solo se ríe

- bueno mejor ahora enfoquémonos en encontrar a las demás

- a quienes te refieres? - pregunta Amy y Artemis le hace cara de Sin Comentarios

- Amy pregunta que si son solo Mars y Venus, o son todas

- eso es buena pregunta

- ok, por el momento concentrémonos en Mars y Venus, ya después nos enfocaremos en las demás, y...- Artemis fue interrumpido por una Serena no con una cara de preocupación, sino con una de curiosidad.-

- por cierto cuñada..

- sí, dime?

- piensas decirle algo a Kev, porque la verdad, él sabe sobre nosotras.

- aunque no le parece mucho, pero...

- si eso es cierto

- la verdad no sé qué hacer, no me gusta ocultarle las cosas, siempre sabe si le estoy mintiendo o le estoy ocultando algo.- con una preocupación notable en su rostro

- pero chicas,...-

- eso es muy cierto, Que problema!.-

Serena y Kat dan un suspiro.- AH!

- pero…

A todo esto Artemis tenía cara de pocos amigos y roja de la rabia.- No les parece que tenemos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos!.-

Serena y Katherine con la cabeza agachada le responden.- perdón!

Artemis con su cara de decepción.- hay cosas que nunca cambian.-

Con tono juguetón Amy le responde.- en eso tienes razón.- Cambia totalmente a un tono más serio.- Pero regresando a algo más importante, Serena no podrías decir qué fue lo que recordaste?

- la verdad fue extraño, porque nunca me había sentido como ahora

- a qué te refieres, como ahora?

- bueno a que yo he recordado lo que viví antes, desde que conocía a Darien, ya aquí en la Tierra, y cuando conocí a Endymion en el Milenio de Plata, según la edad en la que estaba y conforme sucedieron las cosas; pero siempre había sido por medio de sueños, nunca antes había perdido el conocimiento como ayer. –un poco extrañada

- tal vez lo que recordaste nos da una idea del porque

- es cierto, tal vez a esta edad te sucedió algo muy importante en el Milenio de Plata

- Lo que recordé fue una de las visitas a la Tierra, cuando todavía estaban en conflicto los dos reinos, antes de las fiestas del reino... - Serena les contó lo que había recordado, y para cuando terminó las chicas estaban tratando de investigar qué podía haber pasado por medio de la computadora que habían acoplado para que les fuera útil para buscar a las chicas y para ese tipo de cosas, cuando Kat se percató de la expresión de Artemis, y le dijo...

- Artemis, que te pasa? por qué la cara?

- es cierto pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma.- le dice Serena

- Artemis habla que nos estas asustando.- Al Amy no recibir respuesta, a Serena no le quedó más remedio que...-

- ARTEMIS!- grito que lo hizo reaccionar inmediatamente.-

- ah, perdón chichas

- qué te sucedió? te quedaste callado

- lo que sucede, es que, bueno, Serena, estas empezando a recordar...- respiro profundo para decir lo que tenía que decir, pero se le hacía muy difícil

- Habla de una vez gato, me estas estresando – ya desesperada

- Lo que sigue para ti no es fácil

- no te entiendo, explícate

- tus últimos recuerdos del Milenio de Plata

- QUÉ?!- las tres preguntan muy exaltadas.-

- Te refieres a cuando Beryl atacó la Luna?- Artemis solo asintió.-

- pero eso todas lo recordamos...- Kat fue interrumpida por una ida y seria Serena.-

- pero no recordamos cómo empezó, por qué, y cómo fue que terminó.

- Serena...- Amy no dijo nada más al verla preocupada porque sabía que esto la había afectado bastante e iba a ser difícil especialmente porque Darien no estaba con ella.-

- Perdónenme pero me tengo que retirar.-

- Serena, estás bien?- le preguntó Katherine

- perdóname por decirte eso.- se disculpó Artemis bastante preocupado por la reacción de su princesa

Serena tratando de disimular las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y la mirada triste, les responde.- Claro que estoy bien, es solo que tengo tarea que hacer, y ya se me hizo tarde.- Cosa que los chicos sabían que era mentira porque como recordarán Serena no fue a la escuela ese día, pero decidieron no decir nada.-

- claro hermanita, yo te aviso cuando Nana sirva la cena, ok?.-

- ok

Cuando Chris se volteó y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder detenerse. Pero ella trato de mantener una postura firme y de subir lo más tranquila que pudo a su habitación, y los demás platicaban sobre lo sucedido..

- veo que le afectó mucho lo que dijiste Artemis

- Demasiado diría yo

- lo sé, pero debía estar prevenida para lo que viene, ya que lo que recordó ayer no es nada comparado con lo que le espera..

- pero por qué nosotras no recordamos eso

- eso es cierto, a pesar que yo acabo de recordar quien soy, tengo unos recuerdos, esos son cuando peleamos con el Negaverso, y en ese lapso, fuimos al pasado y...- Kat fue interrumpida por Artemis.-

- eso es lo que todas recordaban, y no sé por qué es, a lo mejor primero debe recordarlo ella y luego ustedes

En ese momento se oye una voz que todos conocían muy bien, pero que les era muy extraño escuchar...

- No exactamente Artemis, cuando ellos vuelvan a estar juntos, ustedes recordaran lo sucedido y entenderán el dolor de la Princesa, pero no podrán decirles nada.-

Artemis sorprendido de verla la saluda con la reverencia correspondiente.- MAJESTAD!.- las chicas hacen la reverencia respectiva.-

- Reina, sucede algo malo?-

- Que tal Artemis, tanto tiempo sin verte, Buenas tardes Scouts, me alegra que Jupiter ya recuerde. Mercury, si te refieres a que Kaos va a atacar, no te preocupes, pero todavía no cuenta con quien, aunque no dudo que ya este planeado algo.-

- por qué lo dice Majestad?-

- porque él ya sabe del estado en el que esta Serena, Jupiter, y sabe que al recordar se pone débil, lo cual va a aprovechar para atacar, así que es necesario que encuentren a las demás Sailors, deben estar preparadas.-

- pero no entiendo cómo nos puede atacar, eso no lo entiendo.-

- No lo hará él, se vale principalmente de antiguos enemigos de la princesa, pero esta vez lo hará con Beryl

- QUÉ?!- todos con ojos de platos

- o sea que tendremos que pelear nuevamente con el Negaverso

- no, a decir verdad, al parecer sólo con Beryl, ya que ella también reencarnó en esta época, pero reencarnó como una persona común y corriente, aunque Kaos pretende darle poderes, y de hecho lo está haciendo, pero no ha logrado despertar la ira que Beryl solía sentir hacia ella.-

- su majestad, y sabe de quién se trata?

- no Artemis, todavía no, pero sus poderes son iguales a los de Serena

- pero son lo contrario

- Exacto

Mientras ellos platicaban, Serena se encontraba en una de las sillas que tenía en su balcón con la mirada perdida hacia el mar y las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejías.

- Darien, por qué no estás conmigo? ahora que te necesito tanto, yo no puedo sola con nuestros recuerdos, aunque por ahora solo recuerdo casa bellas, tengo miedo... – estaba muy triste mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue empezar a cantar una canción que ella había escrito...

**_Te extraño tanto, _**

**_que beso el aire que va al sur, _**

**_que es el que tu estas respirando, _**

**_y me trastorna pensar, _**

**_quien podrás encontrar, por ahí. _**

**_te extraño tanto, _**

**_que ya tu ausencia me hace mal, _**

**_que ya me estoy desesperando, _**

**_y necesito llamarte, para recordarte, _**

**_que no puedo resistir. _**

**_otra noche de estar, sin ti, _**

**_suspirando que vuelvas ya, _**

**_que me voy a volver, _**

**_luna, de tanto que te extraño. _**

**_otra noche de estar, sin ti, _**

**_y muriendo de soledad, _**

**_esperándote amor, _**

**_pronto, que me haces mucho daño. _**

**_te extraño tanto, _**

**_que bebo a sorbos el roció, _**

**_y siento el roce, de tus labios, _**

**_y me quisiera subir en el viento, _**

**_y huir donde estés. _**

**_te extraño tanto, _**

**_que es imposible, no sufrir, _**

**_hasta no verte regresando, _**

**_te necesito en mi vida, _**

**_sin ti estoy perdida, _**

**_no puedo seguir así. _**

**_otra noche de estar, sin ti, _**

**_suspirando que vuelvas ya, _**

**_que me voy a volver, _**

**_luna, de tanto que te extraño. _**

**_otra noche de estar, sin ti, _**

**_y muriendo de soledad, _**

**_esperándote amor, _**

**_pronto, que me haces mucho daño. _**

**_otra noche de estar, sin ti, _**

**_suspirando que vuelvas ya, _**

**_que me voy a volver, _**

**_luna, de tanto que te extraño. _**

**_otra noche de estar, sin ti, _**

**_y muriendo de soledad, _**

**_esperándote amor, _**

**_pronto, que me haces mucho daño._**

Al terminar de cantar unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y en ese momento una silueta masculina se sentó junto a ella...

-Veo que no pierdes esa hermosa voz que siempre me ha cautivado..- con voz muy tierna

Serena voltea rápidamente a ver a quien le estaba hablando, para confirmar que la voz que había escuchado le pertenecía a quien se estaba imaginando...

- DARIEN!-

En el estudio con los chicos, los cinco se encontraban tomando un descanso, cuando Alex nota algo raro en Nick quien se encontraba completamente ido, sentado en un sillón

- Nick, te sucede algo?- pero no recibía respuesta de éste, lo cual le preocupó y mejor llamo a los demás.- Chicos, vengan rápido!

- qué sucede Alex?- le pregunta Brian sin percatarse de lo que sucedía con Nick.-

- mira a Nick, está como ido.-

- yo sé lo que le pasa, está pensando en Serena.-

- Howie no empieces, y a mi hermana no la metan en esto.-

- no en serio, qué le pasa? no contesta. Nick, Nick.- hasta que Brian lo empezó a mover éste reaccionó.-

- qué... ah... dónde estoy?-

- muy chistosito.-

- lo siento Kevin, qué paso chicos?

- eso mismo quisiéramos saber, estabas en otro mundo, no contestabas, qué te sucede?

- no lo sé, de pronto sentí como si estuviera en otro lugar, pero no me hagan caso, mejor seguimos, no les parece?

- a decir verdad yo creo que aquí la paramos, ya es muy tarde.- respondió Howie

- es cierto y vamos a salir con las chicas, así que nos vemos mañana, pero por favor vengan puntuales.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Nick muy "discretamente".-

- si ya lo sé, ya no vuelve a suceder

- eso creo que va a ser muy difícil que lo cumplas

- chistoso Brian!

Los chicos se despidieron y salieron cada quien para su casa, excepto Kev y Howie que se fueron a la casa del primero para recoger a las chicas, y Nick que vivía en la casa de al lado. De regreso con Serena quien creía estar soñando o alucinando

- esto tiene que ser un sueño... si tú... cómo es posible? No entiendo, ya me estoy volviendo loca, si eso debe ser.- no podía creerlo

- no princesa, no te estás volviendo loca, simple y sencillamente que quise venir a visitarte porque sé que me necesitas, pero...-

- pero qué? por qué no te presentas en cuerpo-

- porque tú debes descubrir eso, y además porque sólo con tu poder mis recuerdos podrán regresar a mi mente.-

- eso no es justo, pero entonces, si no recuerdas quien eres, por qué estás aquí?

- porque lo que estás viendo, es mi esencia, mi yo de carne y huesos esta en otro lado, y aunque no lo creas, estoy más cerca de lo que te imaginas

- Darien, ayúdame a encontrarte, yo no voy a poder sola con nuestros recuerdos.-

- pero claro que no vas a estar sola, por algo tienes a Nick, no?-

- pero...-

- que no es él tu mejor amigo.-

- ya lo sé, pero...-

- aunque tenga novia, eso no le impide pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga, y sobre todo, ella no le va a impedir estar contigo cuando le necesites, que acaso no te lo demostró hace dos años cuando tu madre murió?-

Al terminar de decir eso, Serena recordó lo que había sucedido ese día...

**En una funeraria en el Centro de la Ciudad de Miami una chica se encuentra sentada en una silla con una mirada fría, sin la vida, la alegría y la calidez que siempre emanaban sus ojos azules, se le acerca un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules...**

**- Chris, lo siento mucho...**

**Serena, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su mejor amigo, y empezar a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho**

**- Chris, recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar contigo, de eso no hay ninguna duda, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea**

**- Nick, no me dejes sola, no te vayas nunca como lo hizo ella.- esto lo dijo con un tono frío.- tú no, por favor ****– le dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte**

**- no te expreses así de tu mamá sabes que ella siempre te quiso, y no importa donde esté, siempre te va a cuidar, y siempre va a estar contigo**

**- pero se fue, no entiendes, ya no está aquí...**

- tienes razón, él lo prometió, pero...- se voltea para verlo a la cara, tan sólo para percatarse que ya no estaba-... Darien, Darien, dónde estás? por qué te fuiste? no es justo... regresa conmigo... – cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras dejaba correr sus lagrimas

En el camino hacia Miami Beach, tres chicos se dirigen en automóvil a una de las zonas más exclusivas del área, y Nick iba en el asiento de atrás meditando...

-"Chris, qué te sucede? porque siento que no estás bien... dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte" –se sentía muy preocupado pues algo en su interior sabía que Chris, no estaba bien

De regreso con Serena...

- Por qué?... Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Concluido esto se echó a llorar, cuando logró calmarse, regresó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama a oír música, canciones que ella había grabado en el estudio que tenía su hermano en la casa, pero sobre todo una que la oía y la cantaba en cada momento:

**_you don't remember me but i remember you _****_  
_****_i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you _****_  
_****_but who can decide what they dream? _****_  
_****_and dream i do..._**

**_i believe in you _****_  
_****_i'll give up everything just to find you _****_  
_****_i have to be with you to live to breathe _****_  
_****_you're taking over me_**

**_have you forgotten all i know _****_  
_****_and all we had? _****_  
_****_you saw me mourning my love for you _****_  
_****_and touched my hand _****_  
_****_i knew you loved me then_**

**_i believe in you _****_  
_****_i'll give up everything just to find you _****_  
_****_i have to be with you to live to breathe _****_  
_****_you're taking over me_**

**_i look in the mirror and see your face _****_  
_****_if i look deep enough _****_  
_****_so many things inside that are just like you are taking over me_**

Después de un rato se quedó dormida. En la sala, las chicas, Artemis y la Reina seguían hablando sobre lo que Kaos planeaba y ya cuando la Reina tenía que irse, porque los chicos estaban por llegar les dijo

- Chicas, Artemis, les ruego que cuiden de mi Hija, lo que sigue es muy fuerte y las necesita mucho, sobre todo porque a pesar de que él se encuentra muy cerca, no es tiempo aún de que descubra quién es.- Los tres asintieron y la Reina Serenity desapareció de la sala para dirigirse al cuarto de Chris para verla, y en el momento en que apareció en la ventana del cuarto Serena fue bañada por una luz muy brillante y cálida

- Hija sé paciente, todo va a estar bien, ten fe... –acarició tiernamente su mejilla

En ese momento se retiró y la luz de la Luna iluminaba a Serena en su cama. Para ese entonces eran las 8, casi 9 de la noche; así los chicos llegaron a la casa a recoger a sus respectivas novias, y Nick se fue a su casa a descansar, quien en su cama vislumbraba la luna, mientras pensaba...

- que fue esa sensación tan extraña que sentí en el estudio, no entiendo, todo esto es muy raro. Primero lo que sentí cuando vi a Chris acostada en su cama, inconsciente, y luego, en el estudio, era como si estuviera junto a ella, como si no quisiera estar con nadie más que y sentir que algo le sucede.- en ese momento detiene sus pensamientos y dirige su mirada hacia la luna llena, sigue el rastro de la luz de la misma.-... Tú calidez es igual a la luz de tu guardiana Chris, es cierto eso q dicen que todos tenemos una estrella que nos cuida, y con la tuya no hay duda, es la luna. No entiendo que me está pasando, yo tengo novia, no puedo estar sintiendo nada más por ti que no sea amistad... no debo...- Así siguió contemplando la Luna y desde lejos la ventana de la habitación de Chris, hasta que decidió irse a dormir y descansar después del día tan difícil que había tenido.

Después de lo sucedido ese día, Chris trató de seguir su vida normal, comportarse como si nada había pasado, por lo menos enfrente de los demás, lo cual logró gracias a sus poderes, ya que hacía que todos los demás vieran lo contrario a lo que ella sentía, que siguieran viendo a la Serena de siempre, alegre, juguetona, pero en realidad ella estaba preocupada por no saber qué era eso tan importante que tenía que recordar y así pasaron los siguientes dos meses, sin recordar nada, excepto los sueños de su vida pasada en la Tierra, después del ataque de Galaxia, cuando todo había vuelto a ser felicidad y tranquilidad, sus días felices al lado de Darien y sus amigas. Recuerdos que la hacían sentirse más triste de lo que estaba, porque extrañaba pasar tiempo con el hombre que amaba, pero como él le había dicho seguía con su mejor amigo, no perdía ninguna oportunidad para estar con él.

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado!

Agradecimientos:

TanitaLove: gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te guste. Respondo tu primera pregunta: si es un Serena/Darien, y de hecho a mi tambien me encata la pareja :P. Segunda Pregunta: mmm.. esta esta más dificil, que pretendo con la historia? bueno es como que darles una tercera oportunidad para ser felices juntos y que no se, que se conozcan realmente, y mejor sigue leyendo talvez conforme los capítulos me entiendes mejor, espero :P. y bueno tu tercera y ultima pregunta: llevaba 11 capítulos, porque cuando subi el 12 me fue cuando me lo borraron :S. Bueno me despido y espero que te guste este capitulo. Bye Bye

bueno y gracias a todos los demas lectores, espero sus reviews

nos vemos en el prox capítulo, por fa tenganme un poquito de paciencia, please

peace

Chris

* * *

**Tercera Edicion: June 2013**

Bueno, estoy juntando capítulos, y estoy arreglando horrores ortograficos, decidi regresar a los chicos con sus nombres originales, para evir confusiones de mi parte y claro, que tal vez asi mi neurona decide funcionar. Quiero terminarlo xq el pobre se lo merece despues de tantos siglos. :)


	4. Cap 3: Confesión: Eres tú a quien quiero

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

"pensamiento"

- diálogo -

**recuerdo o sueño**

"_telepáticamente"_

_**canciones**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: "Eres tú a quien quiero, y por quien me has visto llorar"**_

* * *

Pasaron cinco meses, las clases habían terminado hace dos semanas, y como siempre Chris sacó las mejores calificaciones, a pesar de sus preocupaciones. Una tarde de viernes, en vez de ir con sus amigas al centro comercial, decidió quedarse en casa y pasar un tiempo sola en su lugar preferido de la playa, que era la formación de rocas que se encontraba a orilla del mar. Sentada en la cima de ésta, divisando el horizonte y sumergida en sus pensamientos, hablaba con ella misma, bueno más bien le reclamaba a Darien...

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire..._**

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua..._**

**_Me encantaría quererte un poco menos._**

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti._**

**_Pero no puedo, siento que muero,_**

**_me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._**

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire._**

**_Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción._**

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua._**

**_Me encantaría robar tu corazón._**

- no entiendo de qué me sirve recordar quien fui, a quién amé y amo, sí yo sola tengo que pasar por eso, si tú no estás conmigo, no entiendo no entiendo.- se quedó callada por un rato.-... Darien, qué querías decirme? a qué te referías con que no me alejara de Nick por nada del mundo? y lo dijiste como si no te importara, tan normal, no te entiendo.- en ese momento Nick iba subiendo hacia el mismo lugar, cuanto escucho hablar a Serena, entonces decidió quedarse alejado y oírla, mientras ella seguía reprochándole a Darien.- Si supieras que no sé qué es lo que realmente siento por él, si es simplemente una gran amistad o agradecimiento, o es algo más. si estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil, porque yo tendría claros mis sentimiento por él y no estaría tan confundida y tampoco estaría sufriendo tanto.- grito. No pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas y puso su cabeza entre sus brazos, y lloro, sin importarle nada, pues según ella estaba sola, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro derecho...

- Serena, por qué será que siempre que te encuentro aquí estas llorando?- decía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella sin quitar su mano de su hombro

- Nick!- grita asustada ya que no lo había escuchado y se seca las lágrimas.- qué demonios haces aquí? quieres matarme de un susto?

- perdón si te asuste, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta Chris.-

- Serena, recuerdas, y no es asunto tuyo, es algo muy personal y no te importa.- cosa que dijo un poco enojada.-

- no me digas que es por él- en su voz se escuchaban "celos"

- claro que no, es por mi mamá.-

- no te creo, es por él, verdad?- insistió

- no me importa si no me crees, y no tienes por qué meterte en mis cosas.-

- Perdóname, es solo que me preocupa que estés así, no creo que valga tanto para verte así – dijo con cierto enojo

- en eso te equivocas.-

- si tan solo me dijeras quien es, yo te ayudaría con él

- no podrías y no tengo por qué, además, no deberías de preocuparte tanto por mí

- por qué no, si eres mi mejor amiga o no?

- claro solo tu mejor amiga.- lo dijo en un tanto de decepción

- por qué dices eso?

- por nada, olvídalo

- no, dime

- no te incumbe.-

- claro que me incumbe y me preocupa.-

- ...ESTA BIEN, - gritó -porque eres tú, tú a quien quiero, y por quien me encontraste llorando!

Nick estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que oía, y no lo podía creer.- pero... -

Por la distracción de Nick, Chris aprovechó a levantarse de su lugar y empezar a correr hacia la bajada, cosa que hizo a Nick reaccionar y la agarró del brazo para evitar que huyera.

- Suéltame, me tengo que ir, ya déjame, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya sabes lo que querías, no?.- levantó su mano para intentar zafarse con sus poderes, y hacer que Nick olvidara lo que había dicho.-

- ni se te ocurra usar magia.- le dijo serio.- te voy a soltar, pero con la condición que te quedes aquí para que hablemos de esto

- No tengo por qué, ya te dije lo que querías saber –le dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla

- por favor!- le dijo en tono de ruego.-

- está bien.- le contestó entre dientes y Nick la soltó.

- Siéntate, por favor

- está bien

- aunque no lo creas me tomó de sorpresa esto que dijiste, y no sé qué decirte

- no digas nada.- los dos se quedaron en silencio observando el mar.- sabes? Me conformo con que sigamos siendo amigos y que tú seas feliz, si ella es tu felicidad, pues yo estaré bien, además, está él, así que como te dije, no te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien.- dicho esto volteó a verlo y le sonrió, aunque le costó mucho, hizo lo mejor que pudo, y lo más creíble posible.-

- estas segura?- Chris sólo asintió.- No sé por qué no te creo. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho, y que lo último que quiero es lastimarte

- claro, no te preocupes, sólo espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad,

- No lo hará.-

- ahora entiendes por qué nunca te lo dije?

- sí, perdóname, es sólo que no me esperaba oír eso. Alex lo sabía, verdad?.- a lo que Serena solo asintió.-Hasta llegué a pensar que él era, ya casi sólo con él estabas.-

- lo que pasa es que él sacó solito sus conclusiones, y necesitaba quien me escuchara, así que no tuve otro remedio que decirle la verdad.-

- eso explicaría su comportamiento raro.- Imaginando cualquier cara rara que Alex pudiera haberle hecho a Nick, Chris empezó a reírse

- así quería verte, sonriendo

Y así se quedaron los dos sentados observando el mar y hablando de todo un poco, hasta que se fue acercando el anochecer que prefirieron regresar, al pararse, primero se levantó Nick.

- le ayudo Princesa?

Serena toma la mano de Nick.- claro plebeyo.- y se rieron los dos, y al momento en que serena se levantó quedó cara a cara de Nick, ya que él se encontraba un poco agachado, cosa que puso a Chris muy nerviosa y tambien a Nick, quien sintió algo extraño, después de unos segundos, que para Chris fueron como minutos, se separó y empezó a caminar.- creo que mejor nos vamos

Nick reaccionando y tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido le responde.- creo que tienes razón..

Bajaron en silencio y empezaron a caminar directo a sus casas mientras Nick empezaba a hacer bromas y hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta que Chris paró de repente...

-Serena, que te sucede?- Chris miraba a su alrededor bastante seria y pensativa.-

- nada, bueno es que sentí algo raro, como si algo no estuviera bien, como si...-

- Pues acertaste Princesa!.- Serena al oír esa voz, la reconoció perfectamente, y se quedó petrificada.- no dices nada, que no me recuerdas?

- quién eres tú?.- le pregunta un nervioso y a la vez molesto Nick.-

- más bien quién eres tú para preguntarme eso a mí, aléjate o...

- o qué? Sailor Fighter.-

- veo que me recuerdas...Sailor Moon.-

- Serena, la conoces, no entiendo.-

- Nick, aléjate, por favor vete, ponte a salvo, vete a tu casa, no sé, pero vete de aquí.-

- Pero...

- pero nada, vete, yo puedo con ella sola.- Nick solo asintió, empezó a caminar pero no se fue del todo, sino que se escondió en un lugar alejado, donde Serena no lo podía ver, pero él si podía verla.- qué haces aquí Fighter?

- vaya, con que te preocupa mucho lo que le pueda pasar a ese chico, no será él tu querido Príncipe.- esto último lo dijo en tono burlón.-

- con él no te metas, - le dijo muy decidida - yo soy con la que tienes que pelear, él no tiene nada que ver con esto.-

- pero si tiene que ver contigo, y esa es la voluntad de mi señor Kaos, acabar contigo y con todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, o sea, también lo incluye a él.-

-dime a qué has venido?

- wow, -wow, la princesita mostrando los garras, eso es nuevo, no te vas a poner a llorar?-

- A qué has venido!.- le pregunta Serena mucho más molesta que cuando estaba con Nick.-

- Qué no puedo visitar a mis amigas?- cosa que dijo en tono sarcástico.-

- déjate de payasadas.-

- tienes razón. Prepárate!.- y Lanzó su ataque, el cual Serena pudo esquivar perfectamente, a lo que Fighter se sorprendió.- Vaya, Vaya, ya no eres tan torpe, pero esta vez no fallaré, LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!- nuevamente lo pudo esquivar.-

- Serena mientras se transformaba, llama a las chicas.- _"chicas necesito de su ayuda, estoy en la playa, a unos cuantos metros de la casa".-_

- creí que nunca lo harías.-

- estaba esperando el momento adecuado, estas lista?-

Mientras Nick observaba atentamente todo...

- esa mujer es muy fuerte, quién es? por lo visto Chris la conoce muy bien, pero creo que no podrá hacerlo sola, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla...- fue interrumpido por una voz de mujer, y al ver de quien o más bien que era lo que le hablaba, se quedó muy sorprendido.-

- en eso te equivocas.- le sonrió.- Serena es más fuerte de lo que tú crees

Nick estaba petrificado, sin poder creer lo que sucedía.- qu...quie...quien eres tú, y por qué una gata está hablando?-

- mi nombre es Luna, amiga y protectora de Serena, perdón si te asuste, pero por todo lo que sabes de ella, te parece raro que un gato hable?.-

- buen punto, aun así, es raro… Ya te recordé, Serena me ha hablado de ti, pero por qué no te has presentado con ella? Quién la ha estado acompañando es... Artemis?

- lo sé, bueno ahora no hay tiempo, te explico después, solo te pido que no me menciones con Serena, no es tiempo de que yo esté con ella

- la verdad no entiendo nada, pero está bien. De verdad, no creo que pueda sola, esa mujer es muy fuerte

- Sailor Fighter, ella no podrá con Serena, además las chicas ya vienen en camino.

- las chicas?

- es una larga historia, pero...- Luna se quedó callada al ver lo que sucedía. Serena empezó a perder fuerzas

"ahora no, por favor".- pensaba Serena mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie.-

- qué te sucede, princesita, ya perdiste las fuerzas? Qué pena, ahora sí, Láser de Estrella Fugaz!-

Serena no pudo esquivar totalmente el ataque, y cae al suelo inconsciente, cosa que preocupo bastante a Nick y a Luna también...

- Chris- Nick se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Serena tirada.-

- Nick, no lo hagas, no puedes enfrentarte a ella

- no la puedo dejar ahí, no te preocupes por mí- en eso se oyen unas voces.-

- Vaya, regresaste de nuevo.-

- Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, creo que llegan tarde.-

- Serena!.- Grita Jupiter, mientras que Mercury se acerca a Serena para socorrerla y Jupiter se pone en posición defensiva frente a ellas dos.-

- que le hiciste?.- le pregunta una muy enojada Mercury.-

- nada, bueno solo la vine a saludar, y díganle cuando despierte que se prepare que mi señor Kaos le tiene algo preparado, y que no soy yo contra la que debe pelear.- se convierte en Seiya, y empieza a caminar.-

- no huyas cobarde

- mi tarea ha terminado Sailor Jupiter, pero no te preocupes que nos volveremos a ver.- desaparece y las chicas vuelven a la normalidad.-

- Serena, responde

- Kat, es imposible

- qué?- en ese momento se acerca Nick, pero Luna permanece en el lugar en el que estaba.-

- qué le pasó, cómo está?-

- Nick? Qué haces aquí?.-

- Nick, tú viste lo que sucedió?.-

- sí Amy, de repente esa mujer la atacó, y se debilitó, y no pudo esquivar el golpe.-

- Amy...?

- me temo que Serena está inconsciente.-

- qué, por qué?

- porque...- Amy es interrumpida por una molesta Katherine

- Amy!

- no te preocupes Kat, él sabe todo,

- está bien, si tú lo dices.-

- porque nuevamente está recordando.-

- él lo sabía por eso mandó a Seiya.-

- me temo que sí Kat, será mejor llevarla a casa.-

- yo les ayudo

Nick la tomó en sus brazos, y la llevaron a su casa, pero Luna se dirigió a la casa de Nick, para que las chicas no la vieran, donde lo esperaría hasta que regresara.

**_¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua?_**

**_¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?_**

**_¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?_**

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti. Oh No_**

**_Pero no puedo, siento que muero,_**

**_me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._**

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire._**

**_Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción._**

**_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua._**

**_Me encantaría robar tu corazón._**

En el sueño de Serena...

**En el comedor del Palacio de la Tierra, se encuentran sentados lo reyes de la Tierra, la reina Serenity, la Princesa Serena, las Sailor Scouts y los Guardianes de la Tierra, en ese momento entra un joven alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules...**

**¿Me llamaba majestad?.-**

**- Sí, Príncipe Endymion, nuestras invitadas han llegado y estamos por iniciar con el banquete en honor a ellas.- le contesta el soberano del Planeta, su padre el Rey Endymion.-**

**- Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros alteza.- El príncipe hace la reverencia correspondiente a la Reina Serenity.-**

**- El placer es todo mío Príncipe. -Lo saluda la soberana de la Luna él se acerca a la Princesa Serena y le toma su mano derecha y la besa.-**

**- Bienvenida Princesa.**

**- Gracias. – le responde la Princesa Serena.-**

**Se miran fijamente con una mirada tierna mientras la madre de él los observaba. Endymion tomó asiento al lado derecho de Serena y al lado izquierda de su madre quien estaba sentada en la cabecera del comedor junto con su esposo, a su lado derecho se encontraba la Reina de la Luna en el lugar del invitado de honor, a su derecha se encontraban, Venus y Júpiter, frente a Mercury y Mars quienes tenían a su lado izquierdo a Zyocite y Jedite y frente a ellos Malachite y Neflyte. Todos se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban de negocios, política y cosas de ese estilo, los príncipes rara vez participaban en la conversación, no era un tema que les agradara mucho y preferían disfrutar de otras cosas, dejando esos temas para cuando tuvieran esa responsabilidad. Endymion inició una charla discreta con Serena.**

**¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje, alteza?- Serena lo vio enfadada, no le gustaba que él le llamará así, lo que él entendió perfectamente.- Lo siento, Princesa.- lo dijo con un tono menos formal y mucho más tierno lo que provocó que apareciera una tierna y bella sonrisa en el rostro de ella.-**

**- Bien, sin ningún contratiempo, pensé que era un viaje más largo.-**

**- Venía a la Tierra no a Plutón.- le miró divertido.- Es la primera vez que viene y como lo prometido es deuda, estoy a su disposición para mostrarle todo lo que usted pida.-**

Los chicos llegaron a la casa y al entrar se encontraron con el papá de las Serena y Amy, quien les pregunta, preocupado al ver como Nick llevaba a Serena en brazos.-

- Amy, qué está sucediendo aquí? por qué Nick trae a Serena en brazos?

- bueno lo que sucede es que...- es interrumpida por su nana.-

- lleven a Serena a su cuarto, mientras yo trato de explicarle lo que sucede.-

- no te preocupes Nana, yo le explico a Papá lo que sucede, tú sube con ellos.-

- está bien.- los tres subieron al cuarto de Serena, mientras Amy trataba de explicarle a su padre lo que había sucedido, ya que él no se había enterado de lo sucedido 5 meses atrás.-

Mientras en el sueño de Serena...

**- Es lo menos que puede hacer tratándose de mi.- ambos rieron divertidos , desde años atrás cuando se conocieron hicieron una hermosa amistad, un sentimiento cálido comenzó a nacer en sus corazones, mismo que ninguno de los dos querida reconocer y mucho menos hacérselo saber al otro por temor a no ser correspondidos, pero que no sabían ocultar muy bien para los demás, sus amigos, y hasta sus propios padres, por un lado, la Reina le preocupaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y por el otro los Reyes de la Tierra no les agradaba la idea, pues había otras cosas que le convenían más a su Reino que entablar una unión de ese tipo con el Reino Lunar. Los príncipes se miraron fijamente durante un rato, suspendidos en un sueño en donde del cual no querían despertar. Hasta que la voz de la Reina de la Tierra intervino.-**

**- Príncipe Endymion...- Se hizo un silencio en el comedor y todos miraron fijamente a la pareja, de pronto el Príncipe salió de su encanto.- Endymion.-**

**- Eh, sí, lo siento ¿qué me decía alteza?- preguntó totalmente sonrojado, mientras las Sailor y los Generales se miraban entre sí burlonamente.-**

**- La Reina Serenity te preguntaba si regresarás con ellas a su Reino.-**

**- Eh, no lo creo su majestad.- le responde el Príncipe.-**

**- Pero estará para las fiestas del Reino ¿verdad?- le pregunta la Soberana del Reino Lunar.-**

**- Por supuesto, no me las perdería.- voltea a ver a sus padres.- Quisiera pedir su consentimiento para ausentarme del comedor junto con la Princesa Serena, hay algunas cosas que quisiera mostrarle, si no hay ningún inconveniente.- esto último lo dijo mirando a la Reina quien miró seriamente a su hija que le miró con ojos suplicantes.-**

**- No, por mí no hay ningún problema.-**

**- Está bien, adelante.- Le autorizó su padre.-**

**- Gracias, majestad.- Se pone de pie y ayuda a levantarse a Serena para después ofrecerle su brazo y salir de ahí mientras todos les miraban sospechosos.-**

Amy se encontraba en el comedor tratando de calmar a su padre...

- entonces...-

- bueno papi, lo que sucede es que, tú sabes quienes somos, o fuimos, bueno tú me entiendes.-

- claro, y eso que tiene que ver?-

- mucho, lo que pasa es que Serena está recuperando sus recuerdos.-

- pero, qué no se supone que ya sabe quién es?-

- no, eso sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que nosotras sabemos quiénes fuimos, pero no recordamos muchas cosas, así que Serena ha ido recordando conforme pasan los años, aun cuando no sabía quién era.-

- pero nunca le había pasado esto, o sí-

- no.-

- entonces...-

- lo que sucede es que sus recuerdos cada vez son más dolorosos, lo cual su cuerpo no aguanta y pierde las fuerzas y el sentido.-

- pero por qué tiene lastimado el brazo-

- bueno lo que sucede es que, nuestro enemigo está aprovechando la debilidad de Serena, y la atacó, y cuando quiso esquivar el ataque, se desmayó, entonces le rozó el brazo.-

- pero se va a poner bien, verdad?- bastante preocupado

- no te preocupes papá, lo del brazo se le quita rápido, es sólo que debe recuperar sus fuerzas.-Y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, cosa que logró, y lo convenció para que subieran al cuarto. Mientras subían se toparon con Nick, no se quedaba por razones obvias que estaba el padre de Serena, y sólo se despidió de ellos y se fue a su casa, cuando Amy lo paró...-

- Nick, espera, papá ahora regreso sí, no tardo, ok?-

- está bien, hasta luego Nick, y gracias.-

- no hay problema Señor. Amy, sucede algo malo?-

- te acompaño, a tu casa.-

- está bien, estás muy sospechosa.- salieron de la casa, por la puerta de atrás y se dirigieron a la casa de Nick, que quedaba a unos cuantos metros.-

- no te preocupes sólo quería preguntarte algo.-

- y que podrá ser?-

- Qué sientes por Serena?- le preguntó sin rodeos.-

Sorprendido, y a la vez confundido por lo que su amiga le había dicho.- AH?!-

- no te hagas el que no me entendió, porque sé que sabes a lo que me refiero.-

- para serte sincero, no lo sé, estoy algo confundido.- le dijo sinceramente y agachando su cabeza

- lo sabía!-

- entonces para qué preguntaste?-

- quería disipar mis dudas.-

- y creo que después de lo que me dijo hoy, me dejo peor.- se escuchaba confundido

- veo que al fin se atrevió a decírtelo.-

Sorprendido, y con una gota en la cabeza.- No me digas, eso también lo sabías.-

- claro, todos en esa casa sabemos eso, es tan obvio.-

Cara de incrédulo.- entonces por eso Kevin se comporta así conmigo?-

- sí.- sonriendo.- ya sabes que es sobre protector. Pero, qué piensas hacer?-

- que no era Sailor Venus, la entrometida en este tipo de cosas? – le pregunta muy confundido

- pero a falta de ella, estoy yo, así que contéstame.-

- nada.-

- qué?!-Amy se le quedó viendo con un gran signo de interrogación en su expresión.-

- no pienso hacer nada, porque no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Chris en algo que tal vez no es real, y tampoco quiero lastimar a Mandy.-

- otra vez la burra al trigo.- le dice un tanto molesta

- veo que a ninguna las agrada.-

- no te ofendas, pero desde que la conocí me dio muy mala espina, créeme.-

- vaya, y Chris tampoco la traga.-

- y tú que crees? aunque lo ha intentado, para estar bien contigo, porque antes que nada eres su mejor amigo.-

- ya lo sé.- en ese momento se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Nick-

- decídete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero a pesar de todo, mientras ella te lo permita, quédate a su lado, creo que nunca soportaría estar lejos de ti, haz sido su mayor apoyo.-

- ya lo sé, y créeme que no pretendo hacerlo, ella también ha sido mi apoyo.- lo dice sinceramente

- eso era lo que quería platicarte, te dejo, debo ir a revisar a Serena.-

- Ok, nos vemos, y por favor no le digas nada!-

Amy ya se había empezado a alejar.- Claro, No te preocupes, no lo haré! "lo sabía!"-

Amy regresó a revisar a Serena, la cual ya dormía, y se había reestablecido un poco, Herald, acompañado de Artemis, se quedó en el cuarto velándole el sueño a su hija. Al día siguiente...

- Buenos días, preciosa.-

- buenos días papi.- incorporándose a la cama, cosa que le costó.- ouch!-

- qué te duele?

- el brazo al levantarme- reviso su brazo, y se sorprendió al verlo vendado.- qué me pasó?

- no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?

- sí, pero no recuerdo que me lastimaran.- en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Amy con una bandeja de medicamentos para limpiarle el brazo.-

- lo que pasa, es que no estabas consciente cuando eso pasó.-

- Ouh

- bueno niñas las dejo- Herald se levanta de la silla en que estaba sentado, y se dirige a la puerta.- Serena le diré a Liz q te suba el desayuno.-

- ok, gracias papito.- salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras sí.-

- cómo te sientes- sentándose junto a ella, y empezó a quitarle la venda del brazo, para limpiarle la herida.-

- algo mareada todavía, qué fue lo que realmente me paso?

- bueno, según Nick nos dijo...- fue interrumpida por Chris un tanto, bueno bastante exaltada.-

- Nick, pero que demonios hacía él ahí? le dije que se fuera.- un poco molesta

- Tranquilízate... bueno ya sabes, es un poco terco, y no te quería dejar sola.-

- pero...-

- no te preocupes hermanita él está bien, como te iba diciendo, nos dijo que cuando intentaste esquivar el último ataque de Seiya.- al decir esto, Serena se puso melancólica., te desmayaste, y en ese momento llegamos nosotras, Serena qué te pasa?.-

- nada.-

- no me mientas.-

- ay por qué será q no soy buena con las mentiras.-

- nunca lo has sido.-

- bueno es que nunca me imaginé que pelearía contra Seiya.- con tristeza en su voz

- bueno hermanita, ya sabes cómo es Kaos, pero ya no te preocupes, sí?- terminando con la curación, y poniéndole una venda.- Dime, sabes por qué Nick estaba tan pensativo ayer? qué paso antes del ataque?- haciendo cara de que no sabía nada.-

- no, no lo sé.- bajando la mirada.-

- mentirosa.-

- qué?

- Serena, te conozco lo suficiente y acabamos de aclarar que no eres buena mintiendo

- está bien, creo empezaré a aprender a decir mentiras.- haciendo pucheros.-

- no cambias hermanita.-

A unos cuantos metros, en una habitación amplia, con ventanas al mar, posters de basketbolistas, cantantes de rock, una batería y todo lo que se puede encontrar en la habitación de un chico de 17 años, en una cama king size, se encontraba Nick acostado meditando, cuando cierta gatita se acomodó a su lado

- hola de nuevo Nick-

- hola Luna.- con tono indiferente.-

- vaya, veo que no dormiste.-

- no pude.-

- te tiene preocupado lo que le paso a Serena, verdad?

- sí, pero yo sé que saldrá de esta, como siempre, ella no se deja vencer.-

- y cómo lo sabes?-

- porque la conozco, y no hace falta haber estado con ella en todas sus batallas para saberlo, sólo me hizo falta estar con ella cuando murió su madre..-

- veo que la quieres mucho.-

- sí, y dime qué quieres conmigo?-

- solo quería saber cómo está ella, y tú eres el más indicado para decírmelo.-

- ya lo sabes, sin contar lo de ayer, está bien, un poco triste desde la muerte de su madre, pero lo ha sabido llevar.-

- supongo que gracias a ti.-

- no lo creo, más que todo lo ha hecho por su padre y sus hermanos.-

- veo que estás preocupado por algo, así que te dejo, pero te puedo pedir un favor?-

- claro.- muy firme

- no le digas a nadie de mí, nadie debe saberlo, no ahora, ya después entenderás el porqué, nos vemos Nick.-

- adiós.- y la gatita salió de la habitación por la ventana, dejando a un Nick muy pensativo, acostado en su cama, quien tomó el control de la radio, y puso una canción que le gustaba mucho. (N.A.: la canción la voy a poner completa, pero es como si estuviera de fondo a los pensamientos de Nick.-)

**_Que tal te va_**

**_allí es de día o es de noche_**

**_es bonita esa ciudad_**

**_para ir de vacaciones_**

**_y el hotel era verdad_**

**_que es tan romántico y lujoso,_**

**_como en la publicidad_**

**_con esas playa de las fotos._**

**_En Madrid está lloviendo_**

**_y todo sigue como siempre_**

**_solamente que no estás_**

**_y el tiempo pasa lentamente_**

**_estoy loco porque vuelvas_**

**_hace tanto que te fuiste_**

**_no te irá a enamorar allí_**

**_lo prometiste._**

**_Por favor, cuando puedas llámame_**

**_que mi soledad y yo_**

**_sin ti no nos llevamos bien._**

**_Me paso el día planeando_**

**_nuestro encuentro imaginario._**

**_Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,_**

**_te amaré, con el cuerpo, con la mente, con la piel y el corazón_**

**_vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo._**

**_Ya no te entretengo más_**

**_sé que te está esperando alguien._**

**_Dile que debe hablar más bajo_**

**_al que ha dicho que no tardes._**

**_Sólo un último favor te pido antes de colgar,_**

**_dile que te cuide mucho,_**

**_me prometes que lo harás._**

**_Y ahora cálmate que no note que has llorado,_**

**_disimula que estás bien como yo lo hago._**

**_Y mientras seguiré pensando_**

**_en nuestro encuentro imaginario_**

**_Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo ..._**

-"Nick, Amy tiene razón, qué vas a hacer después de lo que Serena te dijo? no olvides que ella es tu mejor amiga. Pero no sé qué es lo que siento. No le vayas a dar alas para después cortárselas. Nunca lo haría, ella me importa mucho. No será que te estas enamorando de ella. No creo, además está Mandy. Por un segundo podrías olvidarte de ella!- Y definitivamente el chico estaba perdiendo la razón al pelear con él mismo.- es que... Es que nada, Chris acaba de decirte que te ama. Eso no lo dijo. Pero hay que ser tonto para no haberse dado cuenta. Si, está bien, eso dijo, pero... Pero, qué vas a hacer? No lo sé, por el momento creo que nada, voy a tratar de que nuestra amistad siga como ahora, voy a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, además, eso es lo que ella quiere".-

Así Nick continuó su pelea por lo ocurrido con Chris, cosa que había llegado a confundir más sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos...-

- aló?-

- Nick dónde estás?-

- en mi casa, mi amor.-

- a bueno, vas a venir.-

- me estas preguntando o me estás diciendo.- con un tono un poco molesto y cortante, muy raro cuando hablaba con ella.-

- te estoy preguntando, pero bueno, como que no dormiste bien, verdad?-

- la verdad no.-

- entonces?-

- creo que en la tarde, por el momento quiero dormir, ok?- ya más calmado.-

- muy bien, precioso, adiós.- ocultando su molestia

- adiós.- "ya decídete, no puedes jugar con sus sentimientos, y puedes perder a las dos...".- en ese momento se abre la puerta del cuarto, y entra una mujer de unos 37 años..-

- Nick, ya levántate, que tienes que ir a trabajar, o si no se van a volver a molestar en la disquera.-

- está bien mamá, ya voy.- se levantó de la cama y fue a saludarla.-

- apúrate- después de darle el beso de buenos días, se metió al baño. Pero aun así continuaba pensativo, con lo sucedido el día anterior.-

En la casa de Chris, ésta se encontraba en su habitación acomodada en el sillón cerca de su ventana acariciando a Artemis mientras pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior.

- "por qué se lo dije? mejor me hubiera quedado callada, pero el hubiera no existe y lo hecho, hecho está y no puedo hacer...- para en seco y recordó que para ella no había muchos imposibles.- claro que puedo, pero él lo sabría, me conoce tan bien, ahora solo me queda enfrentarlo, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado" Claro eso haré!.- esto último lo dijo en voz alta despertando a Artemis.-

- Serena, estás bien?- le pregunta medio dormido.-

- sí, perdón por despertarte.-

- no te preocupes, qué hora es?-

- mirando su reloj.- casi la 1 de la tarde, por qué?-

- QUÉ?!- dice exaltado

- oye, qué tienes una cita o qué?.- le dice con cara picarona, tratando de molestar a Artemis.-

- yo no, tú sí.-

- qué? por qué? con quién? yo no sabía nada.-

- bueno, Princesa, debes buscar a las chicas, y más ahora que empezaron a atacar.-

- está bien, pero no me digas princesa. Déjame pensar por dónde empezar- después de un rato de silencio.- Ya sé!-

- Ay, me quieres matar de un ataque.- dice un tanto asustado

- lo siento, es que ahora recuerdo, cuando trabajé en la compañía que tradujo mi propia caricatura conocí a una chica un año menor que yo, quien interpretó a Mina, pero no estoy segura, tendría que buscarla.-

- y qué estás esperando?-

- que te quites encima de mí!-

Con una gota en la cabeza se mueve.- bueno Serena te dejo para que lo hagas, porque sí tengo algo que hacer.-

- y se puede saber qué es?- muy curiosa

- NO!-

- y no me vas a acompañar?-

- dile a tu hermana, es algo que tiene que hacer ustedes, no yo, suficiente las ayude con Kat.- dicho esto salió de la casa por el balcón.-

- pero...- Chris se quedó callada al ver que ya era imposible que Artemis le escuchara.- Artemis, a quien vas a ver?- preguntó para sí misma y seguido salió de su habitación hacia la de Amy.-

- quien? - Pregunta Amy al llamado de la puerta.-

- soy yo, Serena.-

- pasa, esta abierto.-

- gracias, permiso.-

- qué pasa? te sientes mal?-

- no te preocupes, me siento perfectamente, es sólo que Artemis nos dejó tarea.- en eso se percata que su hermana estaba trabajando en su computadora.- Amy, qué estás haciendo?-

- ah, este buscando a las chicas.-

- ok, y como si se puede saber.-

- eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer, es muy complicado, especialmente sin pistas.- con cara de decepción.-

- pues siento decepcionarte hermanita.-

- de qué estás hablando?.- con cara de confusión

- bueno que yo tengo una pista para encontrar a Venus.-

- QUÉ?- grita un tanto emocionada

- sip, pero debes venir conmigo y trae tu computadora.-

- ésta?- le pregunta señalando el ordenador completo.-

- no tontita, la pequeña.-

- pero..- Amy seguía viéndola con cara de confusión a lo que finalmente Chris entendió

- cierto...- cierra los ojos y junta sus manos, y por medio de sus poderes hace aparecer la computadora portátil de Amy.- ten, creo que esto es tuyo.- le dice mientras se la entrega un tanto divertida por ver la cara de su hermana

- gracias.-

- bueno vámonos, o no la vamos a encontrar.-

- pero, a dónde vamos?-

- no te preocupes, yo manejo.-

- está bien.- salen de la habitación y se dirigen al estudio para despedirse de su padre, para luego dirigirse hacia un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, era una televisora bueno más bien un centro de traducción de cintas, películas, caricaturas, novelas, etc. Al llegar, estacionaron el carro para luego dirigirse a la recepción.- Serena, qué estamos haciendo aquí?.- le pregunta Amy con cara de no saber nada.-

- aquí es donde está mi pista.- le dice en bajo y luego se dirige a la recepcionista.- Señorita?-

- En qué puedo ayudarla?- le pregunta la recepcionista.-

- Estábamos buscando a...- Chris trata de recordar el nombre de su ex-compañera.- a sí, Sara Pearson?- en ese momento se acerca una chica de unos 16 años, rubia y de ojos celestes, casi de la misma estatura que Serena.-

- Permítame.-

- Hola Erika, me regalas la libreta.- pregunta la chica a la secretaria.-

- Sara, aquí te están buscando.- le dice mientras le entrega lo que le había pedido.-

- sí que deseaban.- en eso se percata de quien es.- Serena, que gusto volver a verte.- la chica se acerca a abrazarla para saludarla.-

En otro punto de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la casa de Chris, en la playa se encuentra Artemis hablando con una chica de cabellos castaños, y ojos cafés.-

- y, qué ha recordado hasta el momento?-le pregunta la castaña.-

- no mucho, sólo recuerda el momento en que llegó a la Tierra por última vez, o por lo menos eso es lo que nos ha contado, y a ti no te ha dicho nada, Molly-

- pues no, me cuesta sacarle las cosas, sobre eso sabes que no me cuenta todo.-

- ni porque eres su mejor amiga-

- pues porque soy su mejor amiga, me dijo quién era, a pesar que ya lo sabía.- en ese momento se oye otra voz-

- Pues deberían saber que Serena siempre ha sido así, nunca deja que los demás vean sus verdaderos sentimientos, ni lo que realmente le sucede...-

- Luna!- Artemis, corre a saludarla.-

- hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos.-

- hola, creí que no era tiempo para que tú despertaras.-

- no es tiempo para que Serena sepa de mí, mi misión es otra.-

- y se puede saber cuál es? Serena te extraña, y las demás también.-

- a decir verdad lo que dice Artemis es cierto, y cuál es tu misión, porque debe ser muy importante para que no quieras que Serena sepa de ti.-

- mi misión es ayudar al príncipe a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que se acerque a la princesa.-

- no entiendo Luna, tú sabes quién es?-

- claro, he estado cuidándolo desde que despertamos

- tú no estabas ahí Luna.-

- no Artemis, yo lo hice antes que ustedes.- Los tres siguieron platicando por un largo rato más.-

De regreso con las chicas...

- hola!- le regresa el abrazo.– "_Amy, revisa su aura, te tienen que decir algo, porque volví a sentir una energía en ella"_- Cómo te ha ido Sara?.-

_-"Tiene una energía extraña, pero la computadora todavía está buscando y me es muy difícil de esta manera".-_

_-"usa las gafas, también vienen con la computadora".-_

_-"tienes razón, pero...".-_

_-"no te preocupes, para los demás parecerán como unas simples gafas de sol".-_

_-" ok".-_

- trabajando duro, y créeme que estábamos a punto de llamarte de nuevo, porque autorizaron la siguiente temporada, y las películas, y nadie mejor que tú para hacer la voz de Sailor Moon, y es hasta curioso que te llames Serena.-

Algo nerviosa por el comentario, Serena le responde.- si verdad, casualidades que pasan. Y, vas de salida?-

- sí, ahora iba a marcar mi salida y luego esperar que mi mamá viniera por mí.-

- bueno, si quieres avísale que vas a salir con unas amigas, y te vienes con nosotras.- señalando a su hermana y se dio cuenta que no las había presentado.- pero que modales los míos. Sara, mi hermana Amy, Amy… Sara.-

- hola, mucho gusto.-

- hola.- en ese momento Sara siente algo raro en su interior.- no nos habíamos visto antes?-

- no creo "Serena tenía razón" mi hermana nunca me presenta a sus amigas de trabajo.-

- que raro, juraría que te conozco de algún lado.-

- tal vez me estas confundiendo.-

- o la has visto en la televisión.-

- tal vez... "juraría que ya la conocía.-

- y bien, qué me dices, nos acompañas?- le pregunta Chris.-

- claro, solo déjame avisarles a mis padres.-

- ok.- Sara se dirige al teléfono de la recepción, mientras Amy y Chris platicaban.- qué averiguaste?-

- hermanita, eres un genio, pero ahora como le vamos a hacer para que recuerde.-

- eso lo haremos cuando encontremos a Rei.-

- por qué?-

- porque al recordar mis poderes se debilitan, y mientras no termine de recordar no quiero arriesgarme a perder mucha energía al hacerlo más de una vez.-

- entonces debemos apurarnos a encontrarla.-

- eso ya lo sé, pero va a ser más difícil de lo que crees.- en ese momento aparece Sara.-

- mis padres me autorizaron ir, y ya estoy lista.-

- que bien, Amy, tú manejas.-

- no traigo licencia.-

- claro que si, la traes en tu cartera, la cual dejaste en el carro.-

- pero...-

- recuerda.-

- tienes razón, vámonos.- salieron las tres y se dirigieron a una de las cafeterías cercanas donde estuvieron platicando y, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, se llevaron muy bien Sara y Amy, de repente era como si el tiempo se hubiera vuelto atrás. Luego de un buen tiempo, dejaron a Sara en su casa y ellas regresaron a la suya platicando en el camino de regreso.-

- Serena, qué estas planeando?-

- a qué te refieres?-

- te conozco muy bien, porque estas tan callada y con esa sonrisa de traviesa.-

- bueno, porque acabo de hacer una travesura, jejeje.-

- qué hiciste?-

- pues Sara tendrá unos sueños, que le darán una idea de lo que viene.-

- se supone que no podías?.-

- no directamente, además, será como lo fue con nosotras.-

- no pues, quien te entiende, pero, me alegro que te sientas mejor Serena, después que te levantaste tan de bajón.-

- lo sé Amy, pero no podía seguir así, digo, lo hecho, hecho está y no me queda de otra, así que lo que voy a hacer es olvidar que dije algo.-

- pero...-

- es lo mejor, además debo encontrar a Darien.-

- está bien, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.-

* * *

Canción:

Vivir sin Aire / Maná

Perdón a las que les gusta Seiya, no lo puse por que me caiga mal, cosa que no es secreto para nadie :P, sino que la verdad fue el primero que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo, pero ya me entenderán conforme se desarrolle la historia, aunque porfa ténganme paciencia para esa explicación... no se enojen please D

Peace

Chris

**Tercera Edición: Junio 2013**

Bueno, creo que esto de editarlo me va a ayudar, y por lo menos se van reduciendo los horrores gramaticales y horrograficos jajajaja, ya sabes, sus comentarios son bien recibidos. :)


	5. Cap 4: Truco o Trato?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

"pensamiento"

diálogo -

**recuerdo o sueño**

"_telepáticamente"_

_**canciones**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: "Truco o Trato: Happy Halloween"

Y transcurrieron los meses, Chris empezó su último año de Preparatoria y tomó el mando de capitana de las porristas y seguía igual de dedicada a sus estudios. La amistad con Sara creció salían, se hablaban y claro ya estaban haciendo papeleo para que Chris regresara a la televisora a trabajar. Mientras estaban juntas, Sara empezó a tener sentimientos encontrados que no lograba entender, en especial si de repente se unían Amy y Katherine, a quien conoció por casualidad, o eso pensaba ella, en casa de Chris. Las cosas con Nick siguieron como siempre, en lugar de utilizar sus poderes para hacerlo olvidar, decidió mejor comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido, y las cosas entre ellos siguieron como habían estado; sin embargo, las cosas entre él Amanda comenzaron a no estar tan bien, situación que Chris notó, y hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo, ya que, a pesar de todo, lo que quería era verlo feliz.

Llegamos al 31 de octubre, y Chris junto con sus amigas, entre ellas Molly, estaban en el gimnasio terminando la decoración para la fiesta de Halloween que tendrían en la Escuela ese mismo día.

- SERENA!- le grita una chica de cabellos marrón desde el suelo, ya que ésta se encontraba en una escalera arreglando la última manta.-

- QUÉ?- le responde a Molly.-

- Aquí te buscan!- y se para a la par de ella el chico rubio de ojos azules

- Nick, ahora bajo!- Lo saluda desde arriba y a los segundos ya se encontraba abajo con ellos, aprovechando que el resto del comité habían salido para tomar un descanso.- Hola!- le da un beso en la mejía y lo abraza.- qué te trae por aquí?

- yo creo que me llaman por allá. Bye Nick, gusto en verte.- se despide de Nick y luego se dirige a Chris.- te esperamos en la cafetería.-

- claro.-

- gracias Molly.- luego que la castaña se había ido, voltea a ver a Chris.- Contestando a tu pregunta, acaso se me tiene prohibido venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga en el día de su cumpleaños?- con tono maléfico y bromista-.

- muy simpático pero todavía falta mucho para ese día, creo que te confundiste porque hoy es el tuyo.- le responde en el mismo tono a lo que Nick sólo se ríe

- Bueno, sólo venía a despedirme.-

- despedirte? a dónde te vas?- bastante asombrada

- No puedo creerlo, o eres un poco despistada o Kevin no te dijo nada.- Chris lo ve con cara de signo de interrogación.- Mañana empieza la gira europea y nos vamos a Alemania en unas cuantas horas.-

Cierto –dijo recordando que su hermano sí había mencionado eso y también emocionada porque sabía lo importante que era para ellos.- y, cuando regresan?– le pregunta mientras ambos se sientan en las bancas.-

- Según los planes venimos para navidad y después nos regresamos y de ahí hasta mediados de febrero, y la última gira aquí en Estados Unidos para ya terminar por completo el siguiente disco.-

- Eso está genial.- le dijo emocionada e inmediatamente cambió su tono para uno más melancólico.- me vas a hacer mucha falta.-

- tú también a mí – la abraza, y a Chris se le escapan unas lágrimas que borra rápidamente para que él no las vea.- especialmente para mi cumpleaños.- se separan-

- pero si es hoy! – Le dice Chris bromeando para relajar el ambiente-

- y sigues con la confusión, pero si es el tuyo.- con un tono bastante divertido

- no el tuyo.-

- el tuyo.-

- no el tuyo –así se pasaron por aproximadamente 5 minutos peleando como niños pequeños-

- Ya basta! –dice Nick con tono enojado- el cumpleaños de ambos, y no acepto más discusiones...-

Chris con cara de niña recién regañada, le contesta.- muy bien.- y ambos empiezan a reír para luego seguir platicando de otras cosas hasta que aparece alguien y les arruina el momento. Al mismo tiempo que Chris siente una presencia negativa que le causó un escalofrío. "De quien es esa energía? sólo espero que no sea la de..."- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer que le disipó sus sospechas, pero no se había quedado tranquila.-

- Nick! Podrías explicarme qué haces aquí?- Chris volteó a ver para darse cuenta de quién era, y se molestó e incomodó al verla.- Y con ésta.- dice en tono de desprecio

- hola Mandy, qué haces aquí? no se supone que... –viendo su reloj- oops!

- sí, se supone que debiste haber ido por mí hace más de media hora.-

- perdón, se nos fue el tiempo platicando.- a todo esto Chris decidió no prestarles atención, y mirar la manta que estaba arreglando cuando llegó Nick, aunque hubiera deseado irse pues se estaba muriendo de los celos por dentro.-

- Que raro.- en tono sarcástico, y mira a Chris de reojo con desprecio y celos, cosa de lo ésta ni se percata.- Pero vámonos que se hace tarde para que salga tu avión.

- tienes razón, espérame unos minutos más en el coche, ya mismo salgo.

- pero...- empieza a refutar a lo que Nick no la deja

- por favor.- con un tono autoritario

- está bien.- no muy convencida y visiblemente molesta salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a la camioneta de Nick.-

- todavía no entiendo cómo la soportas.-

- no empecemos, por favor.- le respondió Nick con un tono un tanto cansado y dándole a entender que no quería tocar el tema.-

- Perdón, no vuelvo a mencionarlo.- se disculpó Chris

- Mejor dame un abrazo, me tengo que ir.- le dice con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acerca a ella para abrazarla.- Cuídate mucho y no te dejes vencer – le dice con un tono un poco preocupado.-

- cuando empiezas a hablar así pareciera que te estas despidiendo para siempre.-

- Lo siento, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Pero, no llores tanto por mí que regresaré para tu fortuna y felicidad.-

- Estas seguro? yo creo que es desgracia.- le responde bromeando a lo que ambos se ríen- te voy a extrañar, suerte y disfruta cada concierto.-

- claro.-

- Cuidado con romper más corazones por Europa, pobres niñas.- Serena se ríe al recordar ver a tanta niña gritando por un saludo de él.- y no olvides traerme un regalo de cada lugar al que vaya.-

- creo que me vas a salir muy cara así que lo voy a pensar.- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- chistoso, y mejor apúrate que el monstruo que tienes por novia te va a venir a traer de las orejas.- su intención fue hacerlo en tono burlón, pero más le salió el enojo hacia Amanda.-

Serena...- con intento de regañarla

- sí, sí, ya entendí.- le responde resignada levantando las manos

- Me voy. – Se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se retira. Ya cuando Chris se sabía sola en el gimnasio no aguanto más y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, le dolía mucho tener que fingir no sentir ese amor que sentía por dentro.-

- Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti Nick? Darien, regresa conmigo!.-detrás de la puerta Molly la observaba y le dolía mucho ver a su mejor amiga y princesa en ese estado.-

- Princesa, como me gustaría consolarte y decirte...-fue interrumpida por una explosión cerca de Serena, quien la había esquivado perfectamente.-

- quién es? -borrando de su cara las lágrimas.-

- vaya vaya, estaba segura que la Princesa de la Luna no era tan fuerte como aparenta, se me hacía raro que no lloraras.-

- Fighter!- ésta aparece frente a Chris y en ese instante Molly se va de donde estaba, y telepáticamente le avisa a Artemis para que él hablara con las chicas en caso Chris se debilitara igual que la vez anterior.- Qué haces aquí?

Sólo vine de visita ya que estaba preocupada por ti.- le dijo sarcástica.- Vengo a enseñarte un regalito de mi Señor Kaos.-

- Pues dile que no lo quiero y que por el contrario, lo estoy esperando a él, que no sea cobarde y me enfrente.- al decir esto se transforma en Eternal Sailor Moon.-

- no comas ansias Sailor Moon, y prepárate porque tu verdadera rival está a punto de aparecer en escena.-

- Hasta que reconoces que no eres rival para mí.-le dice en tono de burla

- ya basta de hacerme perder mi tiempo y ataca!- le dice molesta y prepara su propio ataque.- LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!.- Serena esquivo perfectamente el ataque.-

- eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burla mientras le lanza una bola de energía que Fighter logra esquivar.-

- Vaya, creí que eras...- Serena le lanza otro ataque la tomo distraída y la lanzó al suelo.-

-que ibas a decir? - saca su cetro y se lo coloca en la cara amenazándola, y en ese mismo momento aparecen Jupiter y Mercury quien quedan asombradas al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, especialmente al ver actuar a Chris de esa manera.-

-Serena!- susurra Sailor Mercury.-

-dile a Kaos que esta vez falló.- en ese momento con esfuerzo Fighter logra soltarse y alejarse de Sailor Moon.- y que no sea cobarde y de la cara.- coloca el cetro recto.- que lo estoy esperando para acabar con él – se le notaba bastante confiada

- Como ya te dije, no comas ansias princesita, no estás lista para pelear contra él, te destruirá en un segundo y no sería muy divertido.- dicho esto desaparece muy molesta. Chris vuelve a la normalidad y se da cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, quienes también regresan a la normalidad.-

Hola chicas!- las saluda de lo más normal.- Llegan tarde señoritas!-

- Creo que no nos necesitabas.-

- Kat tiene razón, me sorprendiste hermanita.-

- Apareció en muy mal momento y desquite mi furia con ella.- les dice naturalmente

- Yo insisto.- le dice Kat mientras las tres se sientan en las bancas.- por qué nos llamaste si tú podías sola contra Fighter.-

- yo no las llame.- le dice bastante sorprendida al recordar que en ningún momento había hecho contacto telepático con ellas.-

- Artemis nos avisó y no veo al gato por ningún lado.-

- si tú no fuiste, quién lo hizo y cómo se enteró Artemis?

- esa es una buena pregunta, además, yo les hubiera avisado y lo hubiera hecho desde que supe que Fighter aparecería..-

- a qué te refieres con eso?- le pregunta Amy.-

- lo que pasa es que cuando estaba con Nick aquí...-

- Nick?- le pregunta Kat.- "con razón está algo triste."

- sí, vino a despedirse, pero el punto es que cuando estaba aquí sentí una presencia negativa, luego cuando él se fue.- cosa que dijo algo melancólica.- Fighter apareció.-

- es muy extraño.-

- sí, porque nunca había sentido su presencia, bueno la última vez no, y además no creo que ella sea tan obvia.- se queda pensando

- pudo haberse descuidado, o pudo tratarse de alguien más...-

- alguien viene.- en ese momento entran Molly con las demás amigas de Serena.-

- Amy, Katherine.- Molly se acerca y las Saluda.- no esperaba verlas aquí.-

- sólo venimos a ver cómo iban con los preparativos, pero ya nos vamos.- le responde Amy y se despiden de todas y empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta.-

- platicamos mañana cuñada, bye.- se despide Kat desde la puerta

- claro, adiós chicas, que les vaya bien.- para todo esto ya eran más de las 4 pm.-

- bueno señoritas creo que mejor nos apuramos o nos van a venir a encontrar todavía arreglando el gimnasio.- dice Valery, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, de la misma estatura que Chris, acto seguido toma a Chris de las manos para llevarla donde estaban todas las demás. Al cabo de hora y media terminan los preparativos y se dirigen a sus casas. Molly y Chris se van juntas a casa de la última para arreglarse, y en el camino iban platicando.-

- Estabas llorando, verdad?-

- de qué estás hablando?- Chris le pregunta bastante sorprendida

- estabas llorando cuando estabas sola, después que se fue Nick.-

- no, cómo crees? no tengo razón para hacerlo.- mientras trataba de aparentar indiferencia

- no me mientas, te vi.- dice esto último apenada y Chris se sorprende.-

- Qué? "eso significa que pudo haber visto a Fighter". Explícate.-

- Vi cuando Nick salió y fui al gimnasio a buscarte, y te vi llorar, no quise molestarte y mejor regresé a la cafetería con las demás.-

- "parece que no la vio".- No se te escapa nada Molly.-

- nope! Me vas a contar lo que te hizo Carter, o tengo que sacártelo con cuchara?-

- él nada, pero me da coraje verlo con esa tipa que ni lo quiere. Todavía no entiendo como la soporta.-

- para serte sincera, yo tampoco, y eso que no la conozco tanto como tú.-

- como me gustaría estar en su lugar, estar con él, y tratarlo como se merece.- le dice melancólica

- mejor dilo de una vez, di que te gustaría que el fuera tu pareja para esta noche y no Jason, verdad?.- Jason es el chico más popular de la Escuela, capitán del equipo de Baloncesto.-

- Ya para que te digo que no, me conoces lo suficiente.-

- entonces por qué vas a ir con él?.-

- porque me lo pidió, y no quería ir sola.-

- buen punto, la chica más popular de la escuela y la futura reina no puede ir sola al primer baile del año.-

- reina? -sorprendida y confundida por el comentario.-

- claro, Prom Queen.-

- ay Molly, todavía falta mucho para ese baile, y no creo participar en ello.- llegan a la puerta y entran.

- cómo va a ser posible que la chica más popular de toda la Preparatoria: Serena Richardson no vaya a participar.- llegan a la cocina donde se encuentra Liz y la saludan.- Hola Liz, puedes creer que Sere no quiero entrar en el concurso de Prom Queen?-

- Hola niñas.- les da un beso en la mejía a cada una.- Es su decisión, además todavía tienes unos cuantos meses para convencerla.- le guiña el ojo a Molly.- y, como siempre, yo te ayudaré

- gracias Liz, yo sabía que podía contar contigo. Lo ves Sere, no soy la única que piensa así.

- ya va, hoy es el día de molesten a Serena.- queriendo aparentar molestia

- Sip.- le responde su amiga con una gran sonrisa

- mejor nos vamos a cambiar que se nos va a hacer más tarde.- empujando a Molly hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

- niñas, quieren algo de tomar o comer?- les pregunta Liz.-

- yo no gracias nana

- bueno ya que insistes, yo si te acepto una soda.

- Molly, es tarde tic toc, tic toc

- te la subo, y mejor váyanse a cambiar

- gracias Liz.-

Finalmente suben a la habitación de Chris para arreglarse, y después de tres horas salen hacia la Sala donde Jason y Mark, la pareja de Molly, ya las esperaban.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano de la Tierra se encuentra Sailor Fighter hablando con otra mujer, de cabellera larga color rojo con vestido largo color azul...

- Creo que ya es hora que pelees contra ella.

- tienes razón, ya que tú no puedes con ella, y ahora que recuperé mis poderes y recordé quien soy.

- no es mi deber acabar con ella.- le responde bastante molesta.- pero alguien debía atacar en lo que tú regresabas, Beryl.

- Casi acaba contigo, y no estaban las otras dos. Pero mejor arréglate, Seiya, tenemos una fiesta de disfraces a la cual acudir.

- planeas atacarla en público?

- claro, será divertido ver que hace – con una sonrisa malvada

- como quieras.

Mientras Chris y Molly iban bajando las escaleras, Chris para en seco y se sostiene del barandal

- Sere? Que te pasa?- le pregunta preocupada

- no te preocupes Molly ya se me pasó, fue un pequeño mareo. "es un mal momento para ponerme a recordar"

- Segura que estás bien, porque si quieres no vamos, y estoy segura que los chicos lo entenderán.-

- no, de ninguna manera, estoy bien, en serio. Ya se me pasó. Además, no me perdonaría que se perdieran el baile por mi culpa

- está bien, como quieras. "Princesa que esta pasando?"

Finalmente llegaron con los chicos, quienes quedaron boquiabiertos en cuanto las vieron. Chris llevaba un vestido largo tipo gitana, y Molly llevaba un vestido de esos largos tipo princesa, pretendía estar disfrazada de Julieta. Y los chicos, Jason llevaba un traje de gitano, y fue coincidencia, y Mark iba vestido de Romeo, eso no fue coincidencia.

- Hola chicos!- los saludan.-

- respiren!- les dice Molly casi riendo al ver la reacción de ambos.-

- ho-hola!.- Jasón habla por fin y le da un beso en la mejilla a Serena y Mark hace lo mismo con Molly

- listas?.- les pregunta Mark y le ofrece su brazo a Molly.-

- claro, vamos!- y encantada toma el brazo de Mark

Los cuatro se dirigen a la fiesta y al llegar empiezan a disfrutar de ella, Chris se sentía incómoda porque sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse, un par de horas después los cuatro estaban bailando cuando Chris sintió un mareo un tanto más fuerte

- Jason, ahorita regreso voy al tocador- le dijo a su pareja de baile y empezó a caminar.'

- claro, te espero en la mesa.- le responde Jason a Chris, quien ya estaba bastante alejada, y que para no llamar la atención, usó sus poderes para que nadie notara su estado, a excepción de cierta persona que no le afectaban sus poderes. Molly paró de bailar

- Ahora regreso Mark, voy a acompañar a Serena, espérame en la mesa junto con Jason.-

- ok, pero no te tardes.- y éste le da un beso en los labios para despedirse de su novia

- no te preocupes.- alcanzó a Chris y la tomó por el brazo para ayudarla a caminar.- por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Es muy peligroso que vengas sola en ese estado.

- Molly, "cómo se dio cuenta" perdón pero no te quería molestar.- entran al tocador y Chris se sienta en el sillón que ahí estaba.- estabas bailando con Mark.

- pero como ibas a venir hasta acá sola, no estás bien, creo que mejor nos vamos

- no, ya estoy bi... agh.- se quejó agarrando su cabeza

- perdón que ibas a decir? A mí no me engañas, qué sucede?

- Fighter... está aquí, y no viene sola.- dijo preocupada y sin percatarse de que Molly no le entendería.-

"sabía que estaba planeado algo" Qué? De qué estás hablando?

- recuerdas, quien... te dije... que me había atacado... la última... vez, pero... esta vez no... viene sola... y viene como... SEIYA, debo avisarle a las chicas.- Estaba bastante agitada y le costaba hablar bien por el dolor.- _"Amy...Kat..."- _

- "_Serena, estás bien?"_- le pregunta Katherine

_-"eso no importa ahora... Vengan rápido... a la Escuela... Seiya está aquí... pero... no viene... solo... deben venir... lo más rápido... que pueda... pero no vengan... transformadas... sólo deben estar alerta en caso él o la otra mujer... ataquen."_

_- "Serena. Segura que estás bien? porque de lo contrario necesitaremos la ayuda de..."_.-Serena no deja terminar a Amy.-

_"ni se te... ocurra, ella.. no ha recordado... el pasado.. del todo... y yo no ... puedo hacerla ... recordar... por el momento"_.- dijo algo molesta.-

_"está bien, no te preocupes no le diremos nada a Sara, en un momento estamos ahí"_- cortan la comunicación con Chris. Y su dolor de cabeza era más intenso cada vez, y no sabía lo que lo causaba, si era tan sólo porque sus recuerdos iban a aparecer en su mente en cualquier momento, o porque la persona con la que Seiya había llegado a la fiesta era alguien muy poderoso.- "tengo que poder salir y estar bien, no me pueden vencer, no puedo permitir que dañen a toda esta gente"

- Sere.- Molly preocupada le pregunta- dime qué está pasando?

- Fighter, Seiya en…. este caso, sabe..., no sé cómo... , cuando mis re... cuer...dos vienen a mi cabeza... y toma ventaja... de eso para... atacarme... y si está aquí,... el ataque de... esta tarde ... fue para despistarme...-logra tranquilizarse un poco y que el dolor baje.-

- pero tú no puedes pelear, estás muy débil, y pueden herirte gravemente.

- no te preocupes... voy a estar bien.- respira profundo y trata de contener el dolor.- ya se me paso un poco el malestar, mejor regresemos o los chicos se van a preocupar.

- Está bien -Le contesta Molly, aunque no muy convencida.-

-vamos. "Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan mal? las dos veces anteriores no me sucedió, sólo perdía la fuerza y luego me desmayaba, por qué ahora me pasa todo esto?"- Regresaron a la mesa donde Jason y Mark les esperaban, Chris se sentó en la primera silla que estaba en su camino.

- vaya, ya íbamos a llamar a la policía para ver que les había pasado!

- íbamos! quimosabi, yo más bien diría que ibas... lo hubieras visto Molly cada 5 segundos preguntaba si ya ibas a regresar?- a todo esto Serena casi no estaba poniendo atención a la plática.

- en serio bebé.- le da un tierno beso en los labios, a lo cual Serena y Jason se quedan asombrados,.

- hay algo que nos quieran contar chicos?- pregunta Chris tratando de aparentar estar bien, y en tono de curiosidad

- bueno...- Molly fue interrumpida por unos gritos acompañados de una multitud que salió corriendo del gimnasio...

* * *

Hola a todos y todas, perdón por la demora, pero ahora no voy a estar en mi casa los fines de semana, así que solo entre semana tengo posibilidad de editarlo, claro, eso si no tengo muchas tareas :P

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero les haya gustado este capitulo (para quienes no lo habían leido jejeje) y par quienes si, ténganme paciencia por favor ya vamos llegando al 11 cap, creo que por ahí nos quedamos, en fin, gracias a todos por leerlo, y nos vemos el proximo capitulo

Peace

Chris (es que me gusta más que mi nombre :P)

**Tercera edicion: June 2013**

voy progresando y espero poder terminar pronto de volver a publicar lo que ya estaba, completamente editando y por supuesto, empezar con los nuevos capitulos pronto. Y antes que lo olvide con este mi despiste, pero no le quita la importancia debida gracias Faby por ayudarme a arreglarlos :) y tus aportes y que bueno que te va gustando


	6. Cap 5: Nueva contrincante: Beryl!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

"pensamiento"

diálogo -

**recuerdo o sueño**

"_telepáticamente"_

_**canciones**_

_**Capítulo 5: "Nueva contrincante: Beryl!"**_

-hay algo que nos quieran contar chicos?.- les pregunta Serena intrigada y curiosa, tratando de aparentar estar bien.-

- bueno...- Molly fue interrumpida por unos gritos acompañada de una multitud que salió corriendo del gimnasio...-

- qué es eso?- pregunta Jason a una bola de energía se dirige hacia ellos.-

agáchense! .- Serena trata de regresarla pero no puede y le golpea la mano.-

- qué está pasando?- pregunta Mark visiblemente asustado

- váyanse, salgan.- les dice Chris bastante autoritaria

- Sere tu vienes con nosotros.- le dice Molly, sabiendo lo débil que ésta se encontraba

- pero... _"chicas dónde están?"_- en ese momento el gimnasio se nubla y casi no se podía ver nada.-

- y ahora qué?.-

_"esto contesta tu pregunta?"_- le dice Sailor Mercury y dirigiéndose a los chicos.- salgan inmediatamente de aquí.- les dice a los presentes.-

- está bien.- responde Molly y salen los tres, Chris se queda-

- estás bien? segura que puedes pelear?- a lo que Chris responde transformándose.

- esto responde tu pregunta.- la niebla desaparece y están las 3 paradas alerta a cualquier ataque.-

- cuidado!- grita Jupiter al mismo tiempo que contrataca.- ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!

- no tienen nada mejor?.-

- Fighter!.-

- gusto en verlas nuevamente.- sarcástica.- pero esta vez usted dos pelean conmigo.- señalando a Mercury y a Jupiter.

- Crees que podrás tú sola con ellas dos cuando no pudiste sólo conmigo.- le dice Sailor Moon bastante sarcástica, con intención de hacerla enojar.-

- Serena, cuidado!- un rayo se dirige a ella y logra esquivarlo perfectamente.-

- Quién es? "esta energía es la misma que sentí cuando esta con Nick, cuando... no puede ser!"-

Te presento a tu nueva contrincante Sailor Moon.- aparece una mujer de mediana estatura, cabellos rubios y ojos café bastante oscuros.-

- AMANDA!- la reconoce Sailor Moon y se queda bastante sorprendida.-

- sorprendida?- en ese momento cambia su apariencia, sus cabellos se vuelven largos y rojos, sus ojos rojos como el fuego y fríos como el hielo, y cambia su ropa por un vestido largo color azul marino

Beryl!- exclama Mercury

- nos volvemos a ver Sailor Scouts, Princesa...

- Tú eres la razón por la que estaba tan inquieta esta tarde

- cuando te sorprendí con mi novio.-

- que no lo será por mucho...- no pudo seguir ya que sintió otro fuerte dolor.- porque voy a acabar... agh... contigo...

en ese estado?- Beryl se burla de ella al notar que los poderes de Sailor Moon iban disminuyendo.- no me hagas reír y mejor pelea... claro si puedes...- lo cual dijo sarcásticamente y Sailor Moon le contesta haciendo aparecer su cetro.-

- LUZ DE ESTRELLA...

- no lo hagas!...- Jupiter intenta ayudarla, pero es detenida por un Rayo que le lanza Fighter.-

- tu pelea es conmigo!- le dice al interponerse entre Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Moon

DE LAS SAI...- Sailor Moon pierde sus fuerzas antes de poder terminar su ataque y regresa a la normalidad.-

- vaya sucedió antes de lo que pensaba!- Dice Beryl con la sonrisa cínica en su rostro.-

- Serena!- empieza a correr hacia donde se encuentra su hermana de rodillas y bastante agitada

- prepárate!- Serena trata de levantarse al escuchar la amenaza de Beryl.- FUEGO OSCURO! - Mercury se lanza para ayudarla y que no la alcance el rayo, pero fue inútil y el rayo alcanza a ambas y son lanzadas hacia la tarima del gimnasio, Chris pierde el conocimiento por completo mientras Mercury intenta protegerla

- chicas!- grita Jupiter al verlas caer.-

- lo lograste!- felicita Fighter a Beryl al llegar a su lado.-

- claro que no, simplemente no aguantó y se desmayó, además, aún no ha llegado su hora.- voltea la mirada hacia las chicas, quienes se encontraban en posición de ataque defendiendo a Chris.- Nos volveremos a enfrentar Sailor Scouts. Díganle a su princesa que si intenta algo en mi contra o si le dice algo.- cambiando a su apariencia normal.- a Nick, no vivirá por mucho tiempo, y no me podré dar el gusto de verle la cara cuando Nick se quede conmigo... para siempre

- tonta! él nunca será tuyo.- le dice con rabia Jupiter.- ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER.- A lo que Amanda responde levantando su mano para absorber el rayo, dejando a las chicas atónitas.-

- ustedes no son rival para mí. Vámonos Fighter

- la próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos solo las tres.- les dice Fighter en tono de amenaza.-

- y te estaremos esperando.- Le responde Amy al tiempo que ambas desaparecen, y las chicas no esperan más y se transportan inmediatamente a la casa para sacar a Chris de ahí. El resto regresan al gimnasio sin recordar lo que había sucedido a excepción de una persona que sabe perfectamente lo que sucede.

- "Serena, por qué lo hiciste? no debiste arriesgarte de esa manera." pensaba Molly mientras pretendía pasarla bien con su novio. Mientras las chicas, ya de regreso a la normalidad, estaban ya en la habitación de Chris y la estaban acomodando en su cama. Chris se encontraba muy pálida y hasta tenía fiebre, lo que tenía muy preocupadas a las chicas

- Artemis, por que Serena esta así, nunca antes le había pasado?- le pregunta Amy muy preocupada al gatito que iba entrando a la habitación.-

- tienes razón Amy, pero no tengo idea, estoy igual que tú.-

- sólo nos queda esperar a que se recupere- agrega Kat tratando de sonar seria y optimista.-

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Chris, en el que no lograba ver imágenes, tan solo oía la conversación...

**-Que bueno que salimos de ahí.- dijo la Princesa**

**-Pensé que te gustaban ese tipo de reuniones.-**

**-¿De verdad eres tú?.- le preguntó cómicamente la Princesa.-**

**-Jajajaja, solo bromeaba, no se enfade alteza.-**

**-Suficiente, deja de hablarme así, bastante es que lo tengas que hacer frente a todos, pero no cuando estamos solos, sabes perfectamente que odio que lo hagas**

**-Te extrañé mucho.-**

**También, me has tenido muy abandonada.-**

**Sabes que no es porque yo lo quiera, a mi no me gusta estar tan lejos de mi mejor amiga.-"Mejor amiga... no sabes cuánto me gustaría ser más que tu mejor amiga" .- Pensaba Serena.-**

**Supongo que has estado ocupado con las visitas de tu novia.-**

**-Hay no, por favor no me la menciones, ya estoy cansado de eso. Mejor ven, tengo que enseñarte algo.-**

**-¿Que cosa?.-**

**-Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser mucho mejor que tú en algo.-**

**-Eso lo tengo que ver. Es muy bello.-**

**-Y espera a que veas lo demás.-**

**-Príncipe Endymion.-**

Y en algún punto de Berlín, Nick estaba en su habitación de hotel intentando descansar luego del tan largo viaje, y se despierta sobresaltado...

- qué está pasando? por qué estoy tan preocupado? Chris, espero que estés bien... Mejor la llamo para asegurarme.- así le marca al celular.- contesta...

aló?-escucha una voz que no es precisamente la de Chris

aló...- dice bastante extrañado

hola Nick- le saluda la chica al otro lado del teléfono

quien es?-

Amy.-

Amy?- responde extrañado.- qué haces tú con el celular de Chris?-

- lo que pasa es que lo olvido.-le responde un tanto dubitativa.-

- Chris, olvidar su celular, eso sí está raro.-

- es que salieron tan rápido con Molly que se le olvido.-

- estas segura?.-

- claro, por qué lo preguntas?-

- por nada, es que se me hace muy raro que Chris haya dejado su teléfono, pero no me hagas mucho caso, le podrías avisar le llamé? -

- claro, yo le digo.-

- segura que ella está bien?.-

- nunca dije que estuviera mal, no te preocupes a cualquiera se le olvida el teléfono.-

- tienes razón, bye Amy.-

- bye Nick.-corta la comunicación.-

- eso de que Chris olvide su celular es demasiado raro, pero ya, confía que todo está bien, mejor regreso a dormir.- y aún cuando lo intentó, le costó demasiado volver a dormir, ya que la idea que Chris no estaba bien, no se le quitaba de la cabeza.

Amy, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por bajarle la fiebre a Chris, meditaba sobre la llamada de Nick y su comportamiento. "por qué Nick estaba tan preocupado? sobre todo, por qué llamó a esta hora?".- estaba tratando de entender cuando la voz de Chris la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Darien!... Nick!- en sus sueños los llamaba.-

"será posible que Nick y Darien sean la misma persona?"- se pregunta Amy mientras continuó analizando los últimos eventos. Mientras en el sueño de Serena todo seguía viéndose nublado y confuso...

**-Beryl... ¿qué hace aquí?.-**

**-Sus padres me mandaron a llamar pero lo vi y me acerqué a saludar.-**

**-Le presento a Serena, Princesa del Reino Lunar, Sere te presento a la Princesa Beryl.-**

**-Encantada.-**

**-Tanto gusto.-**

**-Pues los Reyes se encuentran en el castillo con la Reina Serenity, deben estar en el comedor, le ruego me disculpe no poder acompañarla pero hay algo que tengo que mostrarle a Serena.-**

**-Quisiera hablarle un momento..-**

**-Más tarde, ahora no puedo, le ruego acepte mi disculpa... Sere, cierra tus ojos.-**

**-¿Y cómo esperas que camine?...**

**-Por eso no hay problema ¿ahora sí los puedes cerrar?.-**

**-Esta bien, gusto en conocerla Princesa Beryl.-**

**-Es aroma de rosas...**

**-Ahora si, ya puedes abrir los ojos.-**

Así transcurrió la noche, Amy y Liz se quedaron dormidas en la habitación de Chris, y Artemis se durmió junto a ella. A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Amy y Liz despertaron, se aseguraron que Chris estaba mejor y salieron las dos a arreglarse. Chris seguía dormida a pesar de ser algo tarde, pero el sonido de su celular la despertó

- bueno?- contestó aún con voz de dormida.-

- hola princesa!-

- Nick, hola, como estas?-

- yo bien, y eso mismo te quería preguntar yo.-

- por qué?-

- porque ayer te llamé y Amy me contestó, y es raro que tú dejes olvidado tu celular sin importar qué tanta prisa tengas.-

- aunque te parezca extraño, sí, lo dejé en el pasillo cuando, así que no te preocupes, que estoy bien, despertando claro.- no quería preocuparlo al recordar la razón de porque no pudo contestarle, así que decidió seguir con la mentira su hermana había dicho.-

- me imagino, así que estuvo buena la fiesta?-le preguntó aún dudando de lo que ella le estaba asegurando

- oye, ya suenas como mi papá, pero sí, estuvo interesante.-

- no suenas tan animada como deberías, que sucedió?-

- y con esto me queda claro que no te puedo ocultar nada a ti.- soltó un suspiro de resignación.- así que te lo voy a contar. No terminé la fiesta, hubo una pequeña visita que me obligó a irme antes, y creo que ya sabes de que se trata.-

tengo una idea de ello. Cómo estás?.-

- adolorida básicamente, no tengo que explicarte lo que pasó exactamente.-

- si es similar a lo que te pasó la última vez, creo que tengo una idea bastante clara.-

- exacto, pero ya mejor hablamos de otra cosa.-le dice en tono de súplica al no querer hablar de más sobre lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, primero necesitaba asimilarlo ella.-

si te hace sentir mejor, por supuesto.-

y tú, cómo va todo?.-

estupendo, nunca creí que hubieran tantas fans recibiendonos en el aeropuerto y ni que decir del hotel.-

y qué esperabas? mi hermano y mi primo son parte del grupo.-

hey! te olvidas de tu mejor amigo.-

cierto, Alex está ahí también.-

así que ya me cambiaste.- dice con intento de finger celos, pero no eran muy fingidos

ah! estabas hablando de ti.-

simpática.-

ya ni la broma aguantas.- y recibe por respuesta una carcajada del chico al otro lado de la línea.-

ya lo sé. Recuerda que te conozco muy bien, Sere.-

- nunca antes me habías llamado así.- le dice sorprendida y con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

tienes razón, pero me pareció muy natural llamarte así.-

- es que tú siempre me llamas...-

- Chris.-

- Serena.- lo corrigió en un tono de molestia.-

- también. Y todavía no termino de entender por qué no quieres te siga llamando Chris...

- ese es un tema que ya no voy a tocar contigo.-

- ok, perdón.- Nick se disculpa y Chris cambia el tema para que le siga contando de su recibimiento en Alemania. Pasaron los minutos hasta que Chris sintió hambre

- oye.-

- que?-

- tengo hambre, porque por si no recuerdas no he desayunado, porque cierta personita me despertó y no me ha dejado ir a comer.-

- ve a comer entonces, ya nunca más te vuelvo a llamar.- con voz de indignado.-

- está bien, porque eres un latoso que no me deja dormir... jajaja.-

- también te quiero.-

- ya lo sé.- los dos se ríen, y finalmente cuelgan, Chris se arregla y baja a comer. En el comedor se encontraban Liz y Amy.- buenos días!- y le da un beso en la mejía a Liz.-

- buenos días niña, cómo te sientes?-

- bien, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero creo es inevitable.-

- Nana, nos puedes dejar solas un momento, por favor.- le pide Amy.

claro, además tengo cosas que hacer antes de que su padre regrese.- les da un beso en la mejilla.-

- gracias.- y ya que Liz salió.- Segura que estas bien?.-

- para que me preguntas si ya sabes cual es la respuesta, no estoy bien.-

- por cierto Nick te llamó anoche.-

- sí, me dijo, hablé con él hace un rato, por qué crees que baje hasta ahorita?-

- y...-

- y quería decirle quien es en realidad su novia.-

- mejor no lo hagas.-

- tienes razón, él se siente siente feliz con ella, por alguna razón.-

- no me refería a eso, pero tu crees que ella sea su felicidad?-

- él la ama, y yo no puedo cambiar eso.-las lágrimas se hicieron presentes inevitablemente.- él debe darse cuenta del monstruo que es.-

- ya va, me vas a decir que no piensas luchar por é? bueno chama si tú no eres así.-

- sería una lucha en vano, además, tú misma lo dijiste, yo ya tengo a quien querer y sé que Darien y yo estaremos juntos muy pronto.- aunque intentó esconder su tristeza, no lo logró

- está bien, como quieras. "Odio no poder decirle de mis sospechas que Darien y Nick son la misma persona, eso lo debe averiguar ella".-

- Amy...Amy... AMY!.- salió de sus pensamientos por los gritos de Chris.-

- ah?.. perdón qué decías?-

- ahora eres tú la que está en la luna.-

- casi, ya sabes que de pronto me pongo a pensar en Howie, pero que me preguntabas?-

- quería preguntarte algo sobre el Milenio de Plata.-

- sabes que no recuerdo mucho.-

si, ya lo sé, pero tú te acuerdas de cómo me llamaba Endymion?-

eh? siempre te llamaba Sere, porque era más corto y él decía que se oía más bonito y con más ternura. Pero, eso no sólo lo hacía en el Milenio de Plata, siempre lo hizo. Por qué la pregunta?.-

- simple curiosidad...-

- alguna pista?-

- no, ninguna. "la verdad si"

- ok... por cierto, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir, o a lo mejor ni te importe, pero tengo que hacerlo.-

- y de que se trata...-

- nuestra querida amiga Amanda nos advirtió que no le dijéramos nada a Nick, o no viviríamos por mucho tiempo.-

- y quien demonios se cree para prohibirme eso?-

- para tu desgracia su novia.-

- cual es su interés en que Nick no se entere de quien es ella y cual es la gana en mantenerte alejada de él?- le pregunta un recién llegado Artemis.-

- es obvio, está celosa...- le responde una molesta Amy

- y hará todo lo posible para que yo no pueda ser feliz, solo quiere fastidiarme, y sabe que Nick es muy importante para mí.-

- sabes hermanita, lo que deberías de hacer es actuar como si no te importara.-

- y eso como se hace?.-

- ignórala, habla con Nick como siempre lo has hecho, compórtate con él como lo que es... tu mejor amigo. Obviemos lo de decirle, más que nada para protegerlo a él-

- eso haré. Lo último que quiero es que salga lastimado por mi culpa o que crea que soy una loca celosa y que me estoy inventando lo que en realidad es Amanda.- Siguieron platicando de lo que tenían que hacer y sobre todo de lo importante que les era encontrar a Mars.

Durante los siguientes cinco meses, por primera vez Beryl y Fighter han atacado con el solo propósito de debilitar a Chris y amenazarlas de no decirle nada a Nick, lo cual ha levando sospechas en todos del interés de mantener a Nick lejos. Sospechas que las chicas no comparten con Chris ni Chris con ellas y cada quien investiga por su lado.

Llegamos a marzo de 1998 y se acerca el cumpleaños de Chris, como es tradición, ella y Amy van al centro comercial un viernes antes. Ese día, al salir de la escuela va por su hermana al estudio de grabación donde trabaja junto con Katherine, al llegar ahí la ve platicando con dos chicas, una es Kat y la otra chica era de cabello ondulado negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos marrón y tez morena, a quien no reconocía para nada.

- bueno chicas, creo que mejor deberíamos...- Amy es interrumpida por una muy animada Serena.-

- HOLA.- las saluda con una gran sonrisa

- hola Sere, cómo estás?- se acerca Katherine a saludarla

- bien gracias cuñadita.-

- hola Sere, ahora nos vamos, ok?.- Amy se retira a su camerino a traer sus cosas.-

- pero que modales señoritas.- comenta la chica de cabello negro.-

- perdón. Sere, ella es una nueva compañera de trabajo...- es interrumpida por la chica.-

- Hola, soy Ashley Ayub, mucho gusto.- le da la mano para saludarla.-

- igualmente, soy...- Serena toma su mano

- Serena verdad? la hermanita de Amy.-

- sip. "que es esta sensación tan extraña, es como si ya la conociera." no nos habíamos visto antes?-

- No creo, porque acabo de empezar con la carrera de actuación...- le dice un poco extrañada por la pregunta.- "a decir verdad si se me hace conocida, bueno tal vez la vi en la tv".-

-Te me haces muy familiar, tal vez te estoy confundiendo o te vi en algún lugar antes.- le dice con una sonrisa y haciendo uso de su poder para poder descifrarla

- tal vez.-

- yo digo que ya estas alucinando cuñadita.- la molesta Kat

- tal vez."pero donde la he visto?"-

- Chicas, ustedes disculparan pero tengo unas escenas que grabar...- se despide de las dos y se da media vuelta.- MAQUILLAJE!... apúrense!.-

- "creo que ya sé en donde la he visto, pero será posible que sea..."- fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kat.

SERENA!- le grita para que le haga caso

- quieres matarme de un susto o que?-

- perdón, pero no me hacías caso.-

- lo siento, me quedé pensando, eso es todo, y para qué soy buena?-

- sólo te estaba preguntando cómo estás.-

- bien gracias. Oye, no se te hace conocida esta chica, Ashley.-

a que te refieres?-

- bueno es que, sentí una energía muy fuerte cuando tomé su mano.-

- imagino te refieres a Mars.-

- exacto.-

- ay cuñadita como te dije antes ya estas alucinando, no será que como no está Nick para que te pelees con él por cualquier cosa ya estas buscando a Mars en cualquiera para pelearte con ella?-

- Katherine, yo diría que la que esta alucinando eres tú.- justo en ese momento aparece Amy.- vaya ya era hora

- no me tardé tanto, y aquí qué pasó?

- nada, aquí tu hermana que ya no aguanta una broma

- yo no dije nada.-

- ok, no entendí, nos vamos?

- mejor, Kat, vienes con nosotras?

- gracias, pero yo también tengo líneas que aprender y escenas que grabar, además, no quiero echar a perder su tradición.

- no digas eso, tú ya eres más que parte de la familia

- Serena tiene razón, pero si no quieres ni modo

- de verdad tengo que trabajar, vayan.-

- está bien, nos vemos luego

- Bye.- se despiden ambas de Katherine quien regresa al foro donde estaban grabando, mientras que Chris y Amy se dirigen a su coche y emprenden su camino a Lincoln Road Mall en Miami Beach, Chris decide averiguar más sobre Ashley.-

-Amy, desde cuando entró Ashley a trabajar con ustedes?

- 10 días como mucho, por qué la pregunta?

- lo que sucede es que sentí una energía muy extraña cuando me acerqué a ella, y créeme su comportamiento se me hizo demasiado familiar

- estás tratando de decirme que Ashley es...

- Rei?- Chris terminó la frase por su hermana para luego contestarla.- sí, eso es lo que creo.-

- estás segura, porque yo no he sentido nada extraño, y de seguro Kat tampoco o ya hubiera dicho algo al respecto.

- de hecho me dijo que ya estaba alucinando, que como Nick no estaba para pelearme con él, estaba buscando a Rei para pelearme con ella.- a esto Amy empezó a reírse.- no es gracioso

- perdóname, es que creo que hasta cierto punto Kat tiene razón. Pero, te ayudo a investigar, mañana que la vea lo haré con la computadora y así no tendremos dudas.-

- gracias Amy, sabía que me ibas a ayudar más que Kat.-

- de nada. También creo que yo también extraños sus peleas.-

- muy graciosa.- En ese momento llegan al Centro Comercial y ya se dedican a ver tiendas y disfrutar de la tradición que habían empezado con su madre desde muy pequeñas. Alrededor de 8 de la noche llegan a su casa, cenan y cada una se va a su cuarto, donde Amy sigue investigando acerca de la identidad de Darien, pero Chris llega y se acomoda en el sillón que tenían en su balcón, y bastante sumergida en sus pensamientos

- "si Ashley resulta ser Mars, creo que llegó la hora de que ella y Sara recuerden quienes son, aunque no quiera, las chicas tienen razón, cada recuerdo disminuye mi energía, y no puedo permitir que Beryl se salga con la suya, además Venus y Mars son las más poderosas y Venus es la líder..."- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular. Leyendo el identificador contesta con una gran sonrisa.- Nick, Hola nene

- Hola Sere

- se te volvió costumbre, verdad?

- te molesta que te llame así?

- no, claro que no, es sólo que quería hacerlo notar. "aunque lo siento tan normal".-

- lo que pasa es que es más corto y se oye más bonito que el nombre completo, siento que cuando te digo Serena te estoy regañando o algo así

- Qué dijiste qué?

- No sé si andas despistada o haciendo algo más o solo sorda.-se ríe antes de repetir.- que es más corto y se oye mejor.-

- oh, ok, sí tú lo dices.- le dice bastante sorprendida, ya que recuerda lo que habían comentado 5 meses atrás con Amy sobre la razón por la cual Endymion siempre le llamaba Sere.- cambiando de tema, como va todo?

- genial.-

- me alegro, y cuando planean regresar? Porque si no mal recuerdo habías dicho que regresaban hace un mes.-

- lo sé, pero aún no sabemos muy bien, y temo que es muy probable que en abril.

- o sea que no vas a estar para mi cumpleaños- le dice en tono triste

- perdónanos pero no

- que no se supone que no tienen concierto a partir de mañana ni por los siguientes días.-

- no teníamos, y por eso íbamos a regresar, pero justo el 20 en la mañana tenemos entrevista en una radio de Toronto, y el 19 salimos para Canadá, pero te juro que te llamamos para felicitarte.-

- No es lo mismo, y mas les vale hacerlo o así les irá también.-

- ya lo sé, pero vete acostumbrando porque así será en el futuro, así es este negocio, además yo tampoco estuve allá para mi cumpleaños y no me estoy quejando

- esta bien, pero no me regañes.- con tono de niña chiquita regañada.-

- solo estoy bromeando

- ya lo sé, pero tenía que quejarme.- poniéndose un poco seria.- y como van las cosas con Amanda?- le pregunta trantando de averiguar la situación para decidir qué hacer, y recibió por respuesta un suspiro de cansancio de parte de Nick.-

- no te voy a mentir, no muy bien

- me quieres contar por qué?

- a quien más? pero, no entiende que lo que hago es lo que me gusta, y quiere que esté todo el tiempo con ella.- "si tan solo fuera por eso"-

- no puedo creer, qué no sabe ella que esto es tu sueño?

- a veces trato de entenderla, pero creo que ya llegué a mi límite y siento que no tengo otra salida ...

- piénsalo bien, antes de que hagas algo...- Chris fue interrumpida por una visita inesperada.-

- te advertí que lo dejaras en paz.- le dice la voz de una mujer

- Sere quien es?.- pero no recibió respuesta de Chris sino de esa Voz.- Sere?

- ella no te puede atender ahora, ni nunca.- tira el teléfono al vacío

- Qué haces aquí Amanda?

- vengo a hacerte una pequeña visita y un recordatorio

- No tienes ningún derecho de negarme hablar con él.-

- te equivocas, tengo todo el derecho, porque resulta que es mi novio con el que estabas hablando... mis advertencias no son en vano princesita de pacotilla!

Mientras que Amy estaba por quedarse dormida cuando recibe una llamada telefónica...

- Aló?

- Amy, Serena necesita tu ayuda

- que? Que paso, y tú cómo sabes?

- estaba hablando por teléfono con ella y alguien llegó y lo colgó, creo que la están atacando

- "Beryl". no te preocupes ahora voy a ayudarla, gracias por avisar, bye

- bye

De regreso con Serena...

- sabes, si sigues con esa actitud lo vas a perder, cuál es el interés de que no me acerque a él? no es de tu propiedad

- no me lo vas a volver a quitar, Nick es mío y solo mío, como siempre ha sido y como debió ser desde el Milenio de Plata.- las palabras de Amanda confirmaban sus sospechas, pero logró ocultar su sorpresa y pretendió ya saberlo.-

- veremos quien gana, al final, él es quien decide no tú. Por lo pronto, no creo que tu situación te favorezca mucho.-

- Cállate.- se transforma en Beryl.- A ver si sobrevives, primero te mato antes que te quedes con él.

- nunca lo vas a lograr

- Muere.- le lanza un rayo, que logra esquivar, luego otro seguido que también logra esquivar y queda parada en la baranda del balcón.

- es todo lo que tienes?- la reta

- esto es solo el principio.- estira su brazo con la mano estirada y poco a poco la cierra como si estuviera apretando algo con sus manos.-

- que estas...agh... haciendo?- Beryl le aprieta la cabeza causándole un dolor muy fuerte.

- No puedes esquivar estos ataques.- en ese momento Serena pierde el equilibrio y empieza a caer pero Mercury logra atraparla y la sube hasta el balcón de nuevo.-

- pero yo sí puedo. Sailor Mercury... Fulgor del agua de mercurio.- el ataque le da directo en las manos haciendo a Beryl retroceder un poco y dejar de ejercer presión.- Sere, estás bien?

sí, no te preocupes.- le responde aún un poco adolorida y bastante molesta.- se acabaron los juegos... Eternal Sailor Moon... Transformación

**- **hasta que decidiste pelear en serio

- sólo estaba dándote unos minutos de ventaja

- cállate y pelea.- formando una bola de energía que iba dirigida a ellas cuando aparece Liz

Serena? Oh mi Dios que está pasando?.- Liz se acerca al balcón y se sorprende con lo que ve.-

- Nana vete!- gritan ambas

- te tengo.- dirige la bola hacia Liz y la tira

- Liz!.- Mercury se lanza hacia ella para protegerla y se la lleva dentro de la casa.

- dos pájaros de un tiro!

- no cantes victoria...- Sailor Moon saca su cetro y lo apunta hacia Beryl.- Dulce luz de estrella de las Sailor Scouts!.- logra destruir el ataque de Beryl, y por la fuerza con lo que lo lanzó, también logra lastimarla.- no creas que puedes acabar conmigo fácilmente, y no lo vas a hacer ni hoy... ni nunca.- Sailor Moon se prepara para atacar de nuevo.-

- no creas que has acabado conmigo, nos veremos pronto.. – Beryl la amenaza antes de desaparece.-

- cobarde.- regresa a la normalidad y Sailor Mercury regresa.-

- donde esta?

- huyó, como siempre.- Mercury también regresa a la normalidad.- están bien?

- sí y tú?

- nunca podrá conmigo.- con tono pensativo, mientras las dos entraban de regreso a la habitación de Chris.-

- sabes deberías llamarlo ha de estar preocupado.-

- Quién?

- quién más?- le dice con tono obvio

- tienes razón. Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó extrañada

- cómo crees que llegue aquí?- sale del cuarto.- buenas noches Sere.- Se despide de su hermana para ir a ver a su Nana y también avisarle a Kat del ataque. Mientras Chris se dirige a darse un baño y al salir usa sus poderes para que Nick reciba un mensaje diciendole que esta todo bien y que hablan luego. Se acomoda en su cama y recuerda las palabras de Beryl, pero prefiere transportarse a la formación de rocas de la playa.

- es la primera vez que vengo aquí y sé que no te voy a encontrar.- dice en voz alta mientras observaba el mar alumbrado por la luna casi llena y escuchaba el sonido de las olas.-

- pues te equivocaste!- le responde una voz masculina muy conocida por ella.-

- Darien!- se queda sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.-

- hola princesa.- le dice en tono juguetón sabiendo que nunca le gustó que él se dirigiera a ella de esa forma y hace la respectiva reverencia.-

- solo respóndeme algo...

- eso depende

- mis sospechas son ciertas?

- son sospechas, o es realidad?

- entonces es verdad... Tú eres él

- por eso estoy aquí

- por eso me pediste que nunca me alejara de él, verdad?

- sí...

- wow... te he tenido tan cerca por tantos años y nunca me di cuenta. Es verdad que sigo siendo la tonta de siempre.-

- en eso te equivocas, ya te habías percatado de ello, tan sólo te negabas a aceptarlo.-

- no sé de qué hablas.-

- creo que si lo sabes, hace mucho tiempo tenías esa sensación, simplemente no quisiste hacerle caso.

- odio que me conozcas tan bien... y ahora qué haré?

- actúa normal las cosas se darán como deben ser.-

- cómo puedo hacer que recuerdes?

- escucha a tu corazón. Debo irme, me alegra que estes bien

- Darien, volveremos a estar juntos?

- no puede ser de ninguna otra forma.

- pero...- fue interrumpida por un beso, tierno y dulce, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Al Chris abrir sus ojos, se da cuenta que está de nuevo en su habitación sentada en su cama, mientras que una melodía que nunca había escuchado sonaba en su radio, pero inmediatamente reconoció la voz...

_**Open up your heart to me**_

_**And say what's on your mind, oh yes**_

_**I know that we have been through so much pain**_

_**But I still need you in my life this time, and**_

_**I need you tonight**_

_**I need you right now**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

- Nick...- sonrío al decir su nombre, mientras se acomodaba en su cama para dormir con la canción de fondo...

_**I figured out what to say to you**_

_**But sometimes the words they,**_

_**They come out so wrong, oh yes they do**_

_**And I know in time that you will understand**_

_**That what we have is so right this time, and**_

_**I need you tonight**_

_**I need you right now**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_**All those endless times we tried to**_

_**Make it last forever more**_

_**And baby I know**_

_**I need you**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**If doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**I really need you, oh**_

_**I need you tonight**_

_**I need you right now**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**Cause I see heaven in your eyes.**__._

Mientras alguien la observaba dormir...

Serena ten paciencia, pronto volveremos a estar juntos, y esta vez nadie podrá separarnos.- se acerca a ella.- Te Amo.- le da un beso en la frente y otro en la mejía.- Mucha suerte!.- desaparece pero le deja un regalo a Chris en su mesita...

* * *

Tercera edición: Julio 2013.

Sorry, por mensa no guarde los agradecimientos originales, peeeero, espero les guste y cualquier queja, sugerencia son bien recibidas. As always, los recuerdos de Serena del milenio de plata son tomados de **Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final, ** autorizados por su autora **Serekino Kaoru, ** desde hace los casi 10 años que esto empezo a tomar forma o eso intentaba jajajaj

Gracias a las que en aquellos entonces comentaron y leyeron, y si alguien nuevo lee, tambien muy amables. Faby, gracias por ayudarme en esta nueva edicion :)

Cancion: Heaven in your Eyes - Backstreet Boys o su version de Millennium: I need you tonight

Again: Arigato, Thanx, Gracias, Merci, Danke :)


	7. Cap 6: Feliz cumpleaños princesa

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

"pensamiento"

diálogo -

**recuerdo o sueño**

"_telepáticamente"_

_**canciones'**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: "Feliz cumpleaños princesa... gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo"**_

Ahora que Chris sabía quién es Nick en realidad, decidió guardar el secreto, no quería que las chicas estuvieran preocupadas por ella, por lo menos, no más de lo normal. Pasó una semana en la que Beryl no atacó y Chris pensaba en cómo juntar a las chicas para hacerlas recordar, ya que habían logrado verificar que efectivamente Ashley es Rei. Llegó el cumpleaños número 18 de Chris, en el cual Amy y las demás le prepararon una fiesta en la casa de ellas, donde estaban las 5 reunidas, y como si el tiempo no las hubiera separado, se llevaban de maravilla, a pesar de la diferencia notoria de edades. Amy entra a la habitación de Serena.

- Sere, lista?- le pregunta al verla parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.-

- Ajam...-

- Ya va, qué es lo que tú tienes?

- me gustaría que Kev estuviera aquí

- Kevin, o Nick?

- los dos.- con tono melancólico.-

- no te pongas así, es tu cumpleaños, y ya veras que cuando venga te va a atraer un buen regalo y te va a llevar a un buen lugar

- si tú lo dices

- después de todo es tu mejor amigo, no?

- yo creí que estabas hablando de Kevin

- no, hablaba de Nick

- pues quien sabe, con la noviecita que tiene, no lo creo

- ya estuvo bueno, arriba esos ánimos. Es tu fiesta y tienes que disfrutarla, ok?

- ok

- y termina de arreglarte que las chamas ya están aquí

- ok, ya yo bajo.- Amy sale de la habitación y se encuentra a Kat en el pasillo

- cómo está?-

- triste.- las dos bajan hasta donde estaban Ashley y Sara

- estoy segura que con la sorpresa que le tienes se va a alegrar

- eso sí, mi regalo será el mejor

- eso no es justo

- qué no es justo?.- le pregunta Sara.-

- el regalo de Amy para Sere

- creo que Kat tiene razón, nos ganaste a todas.- le reprocha Ashley.-

- qué quieren que haga? no es mi culpa ser la más inteligente de todas.

- ay ya, mejor nos preparamos porque los demás invitados ya vienen.

- Sara tiene razón, ya dejen de quejarse.- les dice Amy.-

- si no estoy yo se pelean

- hasta que bajas cuñadita

- perdón

- hola Sere, feliz cumple amiguita.- la saluda con un abrazo Sara.-

- gracias Sara

- felicidades Serena.- le dice Ashley y también le da un abrazo.-

- gracias Ashley, me alegra que esten aquí

Las chicas salieron al lugar en la playa donde sería la fiesta al momento que los demás invitados empezaban a llegar. Alrededor de las 11:30 Chris estaba platicando amenamente con Molly y Mark cuando se apagaron las luces del jardín y poco a poco se fueron encendiendo las velas colocadas alrededor del sendero que llevaba a la puerta de la casa, Chris extrañada voltea a ver para encontrarse a la última persona que pensó vería.-

- Hola!- le saluda con una gran sonrisa y Chris lo único que puede hacer es sonreírle de regreso, detrás de él aparece Amy

- Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita!-

- D..Da.. Nick!- finalmente reacciona y va corriendo a saludarlo y abrazarlo.-

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa!- Nick le devuelve el abrazo y le da un beso en la frente.-

- Gracias. "ya extrañaba que me llamaras así".- soltándose para verlo bien.- y qué? por qué? cómo?-

- perdón por la interrupción.- los interrumpe Amy.- pero todo esto es obra mía, quería que tuvieras un buen regalo y que disfrutaras tu día, así que les implore y suplique para que lo dejaran venir y alguna excusa tenía que inventarse.-

- claro que aceptaron, pero con una condición a la que no pudimos negarnos.- le sigue Kat, quien ya se encontraba junto a ellos.-

- cuál?- pregunta Chris bastante curiosa.-

- que nosotros también teníamos que venir.- le responde un muy divertido, y recién aparecido Alex, que se acercó a ella para abrazarla, haciendo a Nick a un lado, claro con los otros tres atrás.- Felicidades

- gracias.- Chris le regresa el abrazo y cierto chico los miraba un tanto celoso, mientras los otros 3 se acercaban a felicitarla.-

- gracias chicos, gracias por venir.- les agradece a todos, cuando varias chicas empezaron a reconocerlos.-

- Hermanita, haz algo, porque sino no nos van a dejar en paz, y mucho menos a Nick.- le pide Kevin al darse cuenta que varias invitadas se les iban acercando.-

- esta bien, pero si es raro que tú me pidas usar mis poderes.-

- es la situación, Serena.-

- No son tan malos después de tono ja!.- y cierra los ojos y con ayuda de sus poderes logra que nadie los reconozca, a lo que Alex y Brian, que eran los solteros, aprovechan para ir tras dos de las chicas, mientras que el resto de invitadas regresan a lo que estaban antes.-

- Bueno, hermanita, los dejamos, disfruta.- tanto Kat como Amy se van con sus respectivos chicos, lo que deja a Chris y a Nick solos.-

- Y, estabas con Molly cuando vine, no?

- sip, haciendo mal tercio, pero no me queda de otra, pero puedes acompañarme y ya seríamos mal cuarteto.- Chris voltea a ver donde estaba antes con su mejor amiga, para ya no encontrarla, y empieza a buscarla.- ok, creo que mi mejor amiga, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para fugarse con su novio.-

- Me acompañas entonces?

- a dónde? no crees que es un poco grosero que yo me vaya?

- No creo que lo noten tus invitados jaja, además, ya empiezan a irse, y ni notaran que no estás.-

- Ok, y a dónde me llevas?

- vamos a caminar, hay que aprovechar la playa.- le guiña el ojo y emprenden su camino alejados de donde estaba la fiesta.- y bien, cómo la has pasado?

- bueno... –en tono juguetón.- bien hasta que tú apareciste

- muy simpática.- a lo que Chris solo se ríe

- sabes que no es cierto! Pero, me encanta bromear contigo!

- lo sé, te conozco como la palma de mi mano

- aja.- le dice en tono sarcástico, pero dentro de ella lo decía en tono serio, porque era verdad

- aunque no lo creas

- si es así, dime, qué estoy pensando ahora?

- en que quieres partir ya tu torta

- lo siento pero no jajaja, porque ya lo hice con las chicas en la tarde

- pero no con nosotros

- bueno, pero igual, no habrá.- le dice

- ya extrañaba estas conversaciones contigo.- le dice bastante serio.-

- yo también, ya es muy raro que lo hagamos, y no creo que vuelva a suceder en un largo tiempo.-

- por qué lo dices?

- porque casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos, o estás de gira o con ella.- al mencionarla Serena noto que Nick se puso algo melancólico.- Qué pasa?

- nada no te preocupes

- Nickolas Gene Carter mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pasa nada.- Nick volteo a ver el mar.- no puedes, yo también te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.-

- ahora no es momento, es tu fiesta, así que olvídalo, ok?

- el que sea mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no quiere decir que vaya a dejar esto de lado, eres mi mejor amigo, y no puedo fingir que nada te sucede.-

- no vas a parar de insistir, right?

- nope.- Chris le respondió bastante firme, a lo que Nick solo dio un suspiro.-

- no creo que ella represente un obstáculo para que yo vea a mi mejor amiga

- no entiendo

- llegué a mi limite, ya no soporto los celos, tanta presión, es demasiado.

- lo siento.- le dijo sinceramente mientras tomaba la mano de Nick

- no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien. Te tengo a ti, y eso para mí es más que suficiente.-

- siempre voy a estar ahí.- por impulso lo abraza y Nick le responde el abrazo, que lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.- creo que regresamos, ya es casi la 1.-

- claro.- Regresaron a la casa y ya casi todos los invitados se habían ido, al cabo de casi una hora ya solo quedaban las chicas que se quedarian a dormir, Howie y Nick, y claro Kev. Los últimos en irse fueron Howie y Nick, y las chicas se quedarían en la casa, y ya estaban las 5 instaladas en la habitación de Chris.-

- Sere, no te comas las orejas amiguita.- le dice Sara en tono juguetón.-

- Sara, de qué hablas?

- la niña tiene razón tienes una sonrisa que no se te quita, desde exactamente...- Ashley es interrumpida por Kat, quien termina la frase por ella.-

- las 11:32 PM -

- que cosas dicen, Amy diles que no es cierto.- Chris les hace puchero

- de hecho, tienen mucha razón

- no me eres de mucha ayuda

- lo siento, pero es la verdad

- ya, que quieren que haga? sí, estoy feliz! Por cierto, gracias Amy por la sorpresa

- quería darte el regalo perfecto y de paso, barato.- y la abraza.-

- pero esa sonrisa no se debe solo a que haya venido.- dice Kat

- qué te dijo cuando estaban en la playa?- le pregunta una muy curiosa Sara

- nada.-

- vamos Serena habla.- le dice Ashley en un tono tan normal el Rei

- "se nota que eres Mars" básicamente que ya no soporta al monstruo que tiene por novia...

- monstruo? vaya, se nota lo mucho que te cae de bien, no?- le dice Sara molestando.-

- Creeme que si la conocieras, pensarías lo mismo .- responde Kat

- Bueno chicas creo que mejor nos dormimos que ya son casi las 4 de la mañana y nosotras 3 tenemos grabación.- les dice Amy

- ok.- responden todas.- Todas se acomodaron y se quedaron dormidas en seguida. Inmediatamente, Chris empezó a recordar, pero esta vez fue su vida en la Tierra al cumplir los 18 años.

**Serena estaba esperando en su casa a que Darien llegara, cuando se oye el sonido de un carro, Serena sale disparada a la puerta, lo más rápido que pudo, ya que eran las 9:30 AM.**

**- hola Princesa, como estas?- Darien la saluda y le da un beso en la mejilla, ya que los padres de Serena estaban viendo, y nunca se mostraba cariñoso con ella si había alguien más presente, especialmente ellos**

**- bien gracias, algo gorda.- le contesta una malhumorada Serena.-**

**- no digas eso, lista para tu chequeo?**

**- sí, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ser justamente hoy**

**- no te quejes, y mejor nos vamos. –se dirige a los padres de Serena.- Nos vemos**

**- que les vaya bien.- se despide Mamá Ikuko**

**- con cuidado.- le pide Papa Kenji.-**

**- adiós no nos tardamos.- Serena se despide de sus padres y se sube al carro.-**

**- Papa tengo un presentimiento de que no tardaremos en ser abuelos.-**

**- quieres decir que...**

**- me temo que si**

**- creo que si se van a tardar, mejor nos vamos alistando, para cualquier cosa**

**- tienes razón**

**En el auto... Serena se movía mucho, estaba inquieta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Darien**

**- Sere estas bien?**

**- Sí, es sólo que... agh...**

**- Sere, qué te pasa?**

**- creo que tu hija esta pateando mucho**

**- qué dices?**

**- que... agh... me duele**

**- mejor nos apuramos a llegar.- Darien hace todo lo que puede por llegar rápido al Hospital porque los gritos de Serena eran, como se podría decir, insoportables :S, llegan al Hospital y la ayuda a salir del carro y pide una silla de ruedas y llegan a la recepción del consultorio de la doctora de Serena.- Señorita, disculpe nos urge ver a la doctora.**

**- señor disculpe pero tiene que esperar, la doctora tiene muchas pacientes.- le responde la Enfermera... cuando se le acerca Serena con cara de querer matarla.-**

**- dígale que hay una mujer a punto de dar a luz, y que venga pronto**

**- señora por favor siéntese ahora la llamo.- bip.-**

**- si .- contesta la Doctora en el otro lado**

**- doctora aquí esta la señora ...**

**- Shields.- le dice Darien.-**

**- Shields, y al parecer esta a punto de dar a luz**

**La Doctora le contesta alarmada y un poco molesta.- Enfermera hágame el favor de mandarla a una habitación y yo llego en seguida, creo que eso debió haber hecho desde un principio**

**- esta bien doctora, perdón... Vamos.- los lleva a una sala y al ratito llega la doctora**

**- Serena como estas**

**Serena estaba acostada en una cama, sujetando la mano de Darien- pues muy muy adolorida, ya quítame este dolor bua bua**

**- dejame revisarte, aja... y a qué hora empezaron los dolores?**

**- hace como media hora.- le responde Darien.-**

**- es eso cierto Serena?**

**- si, cuando veníamos en camino.-**

**- pues al parecer no tardaremos mucho en traer a esta bebita al mundo**

**- por qué lo dice Doctora?.- le pregunta Darien.-**

**- bueno porque esta niña tiene 7 cm. de dilatación, por eso Serena estas segura que hace media hora comenzaron los dolores**

**- así de fuertes, sí, pero desde la madrugada estuve bastante intranquila.-**

**- bueno voy a pedir que preparen el quirófano y te mando a traer, ok?**

**- tranquila mi niña, todo va a estar bien.- trata de tranquilizarla Darien y le da un tierno beso en la boca.- gracias**

**- por que?**

**- por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y por haber aceptado casarte conmigo.**

**- bueno esa última parte todavía debemos planearla.**

**- claro, pero que nazca Rini**

**- eso dijo mi mamá, por lo menos espero a que yo terminara la prepa para nacer.-**

**- y mira que te quiere mucho porque quiso nacer el mismo día que tú.**

**- es una copiona, pero igual la quiero mucho...**

**- Señora nos vamos...- le dice una recién llegada Enfermera.-**

**- claro.**

En ese momento Serena se despierta agitada y asustada, por reflejo se toca el vientre, y se da cuenta que son aprox. las 8:30 de la mañana

- "qué fue eso?"- se levanta y se dirige al balcón.- "que bello esta el día, que tranquilidad, no entiendo porque siento esta calidez y esta paz dentro de mí, qué fue ese sueño?".- se tele transporta a la formación de rocas. Permanece pensando por un rato, cuando oye unas pisadas y reconoce a quien se dirigía hacia ella.- Hola Artemis

- hola Serena, te levantaste muy temprano, sucede algo?

- recuredos, eso es todo. Y, tú me vas a resolver una duda

- dime

- cuántos años tenía yo cuando Rini nació?- Artemis se sorprende por la pregunta.-

- por qué la pregunta?

- tuve un sueño, y es precisamente de cuando ella nació

- y eso es porque estabas cumpliendo 18

- wow!

- no nos habíamos casado?

- no, decidieron hacerlo como lo tenían planeado

- eso significa que...

- estaban comprometidos oficialmente, y se iban a casar, pero terminaron atrasandolo por 4 meses

- yo creí que... olvídalo.-

- qué te habías casado primero?-

- bueno no exactamente, no sé por qué, pero siempre supuse que nos habíamos casado tan pronto nos enteramos que yo estaba embarazada, nunca me imaginé que había sido a los 18 años y menos después de que Rini había nacido.

- pero así fue.-

- vaya...- y así Serena se quedo callada por un largo tiempo, pensando, y Artemis decidió dejarla sola.-

Serena, creo que mejor te dejo, nos vemos luego.- se fue, y Serena hizo aparecer su guitarra, y empezó a tocar una melodía.-

_**Frente a ti es facil ser sincera **_

_**lo quiera o no lo quiera **_

_**no tengo otra manera... **_

_**Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos, y eso me bastaba **_

_**yo no buscaba más... **_

_**Dime que hiciste **_

_**dime que cambió dentro de mí, **_

_**para cruzar la cruzar la línea entre tú y yo **_

_**lo que me convenció **_

_**Eres tú, el silencio que me hizo hablar **_

_**la voz que en mí dormía **_

_**la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar... **_

_**Eres tú, quien alimentó mi libertad **_

_**amarte y no necesitar de nada **_

_**tan sólo tu mirada en mí. **_

_**Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día **_

_**entraste a mi vida **_

_**mi complice te hacías... **_

_**No Fue difícil encontrar la calma **_

_**le hablaste a mi alma **_

_**dormía la verdad... **_

_**Me asomé un momento a ese universo que eres tú **_

_**y siento que quisiera **_

_**descubrir un poco mas de ti **_

_**Eres tú, el silencio que me hizo hablar **_

_**la voz que en mí dormía **_

_**la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar... **_

_**Eres tú, quien alimento mi libertad **_

_**amarte y no necesitar de nada **_

_**tan sólo tu mirada en mí... **_

Cuando terminó de cantar una lágrima recorrió por su mejía y por primera vez esperaba que Nick hubiera oído la canción, pero no había nadie, pasó un momento y escuchó que alguien le hablaba

- Sere?- Chris voltea emocionada buscando el dueño de aquella voz para darse cuenta que no estaba ahí

- de verdad me afectó saber quien eres, ya hasta te estoy alucinando.- Empieza a descender y hay alguien que se aproxima a ella.- mejor regreso, las chicas no deben tardar en despertar

- no creo, Kevin me dijo que están más que dormidas.- se asusta al escuchar a Nick lo que causa que tropiece y de no ser por Nick que la sostiene hubiera terminado en la arena.-

- Nick!

buenos días.- le dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras la sostenía por la espalda y su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Chris, a lo que ella queda embobada, rápido reacciona y se separa de él.-

- me quieres matar de un susto o qué?

- perdón, no pensé que tan distraída estuvieras que no me escuchaste caminar hacia ti.-

- pues por lo que puedes ver no, por poco y me caigo -en tono de juego.- que harían mis fans si mi rostro se ve lastimado.

- tan exagerada

- tienes que aceptar que pudo suceder.-

- pero no sucedió.-

- anyways, cómo sabes que todavía siguen dormidas?

- te hablé al celular, que creo no traes contigo, entonces hable a tu casa y Kevin me contestó y me dijo que las cuatro están más que dormidas y que tú ni idea de donde estabas.-

- ahora son ellas.- dijo en tono burlón más que nada para ella misma, pero Nick escuchó

- ah? - se le quedó viendo confundido

- que ahora son ellas las que duermen hasta tarde, y antes era yo, olvídalo, cosas mías.-

- ook, entonces le dije que creía saber donde estabas, y me vine para acá a buscarte.-

- y, para qué soy buena?

- quería hablar contigo

- soy toda oídos.-se sientan en la arena y Nick respira profundo para empezar a hablar y contarle su situación.-

- básicamente, lo mismo de siempre, me hizo un gran escándalo por no avisarle que venía ayer y ya te imaginaras.-

- me imagino y, sólo por curiosidad, por qué no le dijiste que venías?

- porque quería estar contigo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, y avisarle hubiera sido un desplante para que estuviera con ella y no creo que hubiera llegado o ella se hubiera aparecido.-

- gracias.-

no tienes por que agradecerlo, lo hice con mucho gusto.- le responde con una sonrisa.- lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo se enteró de mi llegada.-

- la prensa?

- no, no había nadie en el aeropuerto cuando venimos, y logramos cubrirnos lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido y algo hizo Amy para que no nos reconocieran.

- mmm... "ya se como se entero, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para liberarlo de esa mujer".. entonces no tengo idea.-

- el caso es que se enteró y así me despertó, con puros gritos.

- perdón, por qué será que siempre te causo problemas con ella?- se disculpa con él, porque si algo odiaba era que el sufriera, aún cuando no estaba con ella. Chris mira su reloj.- creo que mejor me voy de regreso, tengo el presentimiento que las chicas no tardan en despertar.

- te acompaño?

- claro.- Nick se levanta primero para ayudar a Chris, y empiezan a caminar de regreso a la casa e iban platicando y bromeando, mientras alguien los observaba a lo lejos.

- no me lo vas a quitar princesita, no esta vez, Endymion es mío, ya lo verás.- dice llena de rabia y desaparece. Mientras que los chicos ya estaban en la puerta trasera de la casa de Chris.-

- qué vas a hacer más tarde?-

- nada, las chicas no tardaran en irse, Amy, Kat y Ashley tienen grabación, y Sara también tenía otro compromiso por la tarde. Más creo ya están despiertas.

- ya veo

- por qué?

- quería saber si te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo, quiero enseñarte unas canciones que estoy tratando de escribir y tú eres mucho mejor en eso que yo.

- está bien, entonces en cuanto se vayan las chicas llego a tu casa?

- claro, te espero

- ok, bye.- se despide de él y le da un beso en la mejilla y desde el balcón de su cuarto se oyen 4 voces que los empiezan a molestar, y las carcajadas de las cuatro-

- esperen a que suba,

- nos vemos luego, bye

- bye.- y entra a la casa corriendo a su habitación, y en el camino se encuentra a Liz.- buenos días nana

- Buenos días princesa.- Chris llega a su habitación y encuentra a cuatro chicas sentadas en su cama con caras de inocentes y en intento de terminar de arreglarse.-

- muy chistositas señoritas, qué quieren que crea Nick de mí?

- que más Sere? que estas loca y perdidamente enamorada de él.- le contesta Sara.-

- no necesita ese tipo de recordatorios, gracias

- ya ni la broma aguantas.- le dice Ashley aguantando la risa.-

bueno señoritas nos retiramos o nos matan en el estudio.- les dice Kat quien va saliendo del baño

- tienes razón, vámonos.- le dice Amy, viendo a Ashley.-

- Sere, me alegro que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños, y gracias por invitarme, nos vemos luego, bye

- bye Ashley y gracias por venir

- suerte con Nick.- le dice Ashley, mientras le guiña el ojo y las tres salen de la habitación y se van.-

- ya no molestes!- le contesta Chris

- no te enojes, admite que te agrada que te molestemos con él.- le dice Sara.-

- no es que no me guste a mí

- entonces?

- es que temo que un día él se canse de eso y se moleste conmigo

- no tiene porqué hacerlo, si se va a molestar con alguien que sea con nosotras, porque nosotras somos quienes los molestamos, no tú; además, no sé porque siento que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro

- pues quien sabe.- Chris le responde con una cara triste y suspira.

- Perdón si lo que dije te hizo sentir mal, pero ya sabes que soy una tonta.-

- no te digas eso Sara, no lo eres

- gracias

- y no, no me hiciste sentir mal, es sólo que ya no sé.

- igual perdón...- las dos siguieron platicando por un largo tiempo hasta que Sara se fue, y Chris empezó a arreglarse para ir a la casa de Nick. Ya lista, Chris llega a casa de Nick por el patio trasero, al acercarse a la puerta oyó dos voces que no estaban precisamente hablando, eran más gritos, pensando que eran los padres de Nick decide irse, pero oye algo que llama su atención y hace uso de sus poderes para hacer que ninguno de los presentes note que está ahí, sobre todo al notar que son Nick y Amanda discutiendo.

- Amanda ya me cansé de tus estúpidos celos, no entiendes que ella es mi mejor amiga

- pues yo soy tu novia, y es conmigo con quien debes estar no con esa

- su nombre es Serena.- le contesta Nick con tono molesto

- como sea... está bien... decide entonces...

- qué estás diciendo?

- decide, si tanto te gusta pasar tiempo con esa, está bien, pero es una o es la otra no las dos, decide... Ella o yo. – Nick guarda silencio por el asombro, se había quedado atónito, y

Chris estaba igual, sin saber que pensar, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, y la principal era que quería que Nick escogiera a Amanda.- vamos, no te quedes callado... habla.-

- esta bien.- con tono serio y algo triste, para lo cual serena pensó que escogería a Amanda, así que decidió retirarse, pero...- Lo siento mucho, pero la amistad que tengo con Serena viene desde hace muchos años, y vale mucho más, así que la escojo a ella

- que?... eres un estúpido y te vas a arrepentir de esto Nickolas Carter.

- perdón, pero no me dejas otra salida, ahora si me disculpas, ya sabes donde está la salida.- Chris ya no siguió escuchando y decidió regresar a su casa, espera unos minutos para volver a regresar a casa de Nick, fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, pero preparada para apoyar a su mejor amigo...

* * *

Tercera Edicion: Julio 2013

Si, otra que me paso lo mismo que el anterior, pero basicamente con lo mismo, gracias por leer :) Y los recuerdos de este cap si es mera invencion de su servidora :P

Cancion: Tu Mirada en Mi - Ha-Ash


	8. Cap 7: Es Hora de Recordar

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

"pensamiento"

diálogo -

**recuerdo o sueño**

"_telepáticamente"_

_**canciones**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: " Es hora de Recordar "**

Después de lo sucedido con Amanda, Nick le contó una parte de la historia a Chris, diciéndole que lo había puesto a escoger entre ella y la música, no quería hacer sentir mal a Chris, así que prefirió mentirle y ella pretendió no saber la verdad y aceptar la mentira que Nick le contaba. Ya que al día siguiente de eso los chicos iban para Cánada durante dos días, Chris aprovechó para convencer a Kat y Amy de ir, y aunque la primera no pudo, por cuestiones de trabajo, Amy si podía y las dos se fueron con ellos a Canadá. Al regresar a Miami, Chris se decidió a pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, siempre y cuando él no estuviera muy ocupado en el estudio de grabación, donde rara vez se aparecía, ya que su hermano era muy estricto cuando estaban grabando nuevo disco.

Un par de semanas después, una tarde de sábado mientras Chris descansaba a la orilla de la piscina de su casa sintió como un poder se aproxima a ella y sin problema alguno logró esquivarlo.

- te tardaste en aparecer...- le dice a Beryl mientras la enfrenta

- no has logrado quitármelo princesita- dice llena de rabia

- yo no hice nada. Tú solita lo perdiste, de hecho, no puedes perder algo que nunca te perteneció.-

- estúpida.- le tira su rayo a lo que Serena saca su cetro y lo detiene.-

- es lo único que puedes hacer. Toma...- le regresa el rayo, pero más fuerte y Beryl logra esquivarlo.-

- no puedes vencerme, nunca lo harás.- la reta muy convencida

- no cantes victoria tan rápido Beryl, si ya te vencí una vez lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario.-

- te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste.- Beryl estaba muy enojada y empieza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, mientras que Chris se transforma, para cuando Beryl le lanza la energía Sailor Moon contraataca y empieza una pelea muy poderosa, lo que hace que tanto Amy como Kat perciban la pelea e inmediatamente se transportan a la casa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y que Sailor Moon estaba manejando la situación bastante bien, deciden quedarse a un lado y sólo intervenir de ser necesario.-

- Serena ha incrementado sus poderes.- le comenta Mercury a Jupiter.-

- eso puede ser resultado de que encontró a su fuente de energía

- Endymion?- Jupiter asiente.- de verdad crees que sea Nick?-

- es mi única explicación, desde su cumpleaños ha estado tan llena de vida, ha regresado a ser una niña alegre, a ser ... ella

- tienes razón.- siguieron observando la pelea.

- Beryl está peleando con todo.- comenta Jupiter

- lo sé y tengo miedo que Serena recuerde en estos momentos.- dice Mercury preocupada

- para eso estamos aquí.- Sailor Mercury iba a hacer otro comentario, pero fue interrumpida por un grito.-

- no... – Sara muy sorprendida por la pelea que ocurría en la playa frente a la casa de Chris y Amy.- no puede ser...

- Pero qué hacen ellas aquí?- pregunta Mercury al verlas paradas en la puerta de la casa.- hay que sacarlas de ahí antes de que Beryl las vea.-

- vamos.- las dos bajan de donde estaban observando la pelea para ir junto a sus amigas y llevarlas a otro lugar

- qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta Ashley muy asombrada y al mismo tiempo temerosa.-

- qué es todo esto, y dónde está Serena?- Jupiter y Mercury aparecen frente a ellas.- Quiénes son ustedes dos?.- pregunta una muy asustada Sara a las recién llegadas.-

- no hay tiempo para explicaciones, vengan con nosotras.- le responde Sailor Mercury.-

- de ninguna manera. Qué me asegura que no van a hacernos daño?- le dice una testaruda Ashley.-

- te lo haré si no vienes con nosotras.- le dice Jupiter autoritaria, algo muy común en ella.-

- Ashley, creo que mejor vamos con ellas.- le dice Sara.-

- vengan, por aquí...- las guía Amy.-

- quiénes son ustedes?.- les pregunta Ashley.-

- de dónde salieron.- le sigue Sara.-

- por qué esas dos personas están peleando en la casa de Serena y Amy?

- y dónde están ellas... están bien?

- no se preocupen están bien...- les responde Mercury.-

- dónde están?- pregunta muy preocupada Ashley.-

- demasiadas preguntas.- Jupiter empieza a desesperarse.- sólo sigan caminando.- insiste.-

- "por qué siento como que debería de ayudarla? que tengo el poder para hacerlo, qué es todo esto? tendrá algo que ver con mis sueños? no entiendo".- Ashley pensaba y fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Sara, y una pregunta un poco rara para ella.-

- no van a ayudarla, Sailor Scouts?- pregunta que logra que las cuatro se detengan.-

- que dijiste?- le pregunta una muy asombrada Jupiter.-

- lo que oyeron sé quiénes son ustedes, deben ayudar a Sailor Moon, regresemos con ella.- y empiezan a caminar de regreso al patio trasero

-_ " Kat, creo que todo esto les está haciendo recordar"_

-_ "tienes razón, dentro de ellas sienten el deseo de ayudar a Serena"_.-

- Es inútil que nosotras la ayudemos.- le responde Mercury.-

- Sailor Moon puede sola, no necesita de nosotras, deténganse!- pero ni Ashley ni Sara la escuchan y siguen caminando.-

Mientras que la pelea seguía y Chris había notado que Sara y Ashley se encontraban en la casa...

- "que hacen ellas aquí?"- Chris se preguntaba y Beryl lo nota

- no te distraigas que te puede doler.- mientras le tira un rayo pero Chris logra esquivarlo

- cállate, no digas estupideces.- siguen peleando hasta que se oye una voz

- Beryl! Regresa de inmediato!-

- no tengo por qué seguir órdenes tuyas, Fighter.- Serena logra pegarle con su poder.-

- no te distraigas que puedes salir lastimada.- hace uso de las palabras que ella había usado.-

- tonta.- se prepara para lanzarle un rayo pero otra voz la detiene

- VEN DE INMEDIATO!- se escucha una voz masculina

- mi Señor Kaos.- Beryl dice visiblemente asustada, mientras que Chris se queda congelada al escuchar de quien se trataba.-

- Ka..ka..Kaos.-

- ya me escuchaste, ven de inmediato...

- si señor.- se dirige a Chris.- esto no ha terminado, te salvaste por hoy, y recuerda esto: no te vas a quedar con él. Nunca.- desaparece. Chris aún estaba atónita ante lo que había sucedido, que olvidó la presencia de las chicas y regresó a la normalidad.-

Kaos... salió?- sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar de las chicas llamándola.- demonios- dice para sí al darse cuenta de su error.-

- Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta una muy asustada, sorprendida Ashley.-

- ese traje era de...

- chicas!- voltea a ver a Mercury y Jupiter pidiendo ayuda para saber qué decirles.-

- lo sentimos Princesa pero no pudimos mantenerlas adentro.- le dice Mercury.-

- está bien, las entiendo.- suspiro.- yo me encargo, pueden irse, hablamos después.-_ "que ellas no sepan quienes son, todavía no"_.-

_-"Sí"_.- le responden ambas y se van.-

- no entiendo nada. Princesa? explícate Serena.- le pide Ashley, quien seguía sin entender.-

- estas frente a la princesa...- Sara es interrumpida por Chris.-

- Sara, no es tan sencillo. Ashley, lo único que puedo decirte es que, el mundo no es completamente como parece y mi misión es protegerlo. Algún día lo entenderás, de momento, deben olvidarlo.- las dos se le quedan viendo sin entender y Chris hace uso de sus poderes para bloquear de sus recuerdos lo que habían presenciado.- Y, qué las trae por aquí?

- Creo que lo olvidé, pero, necesitaba hablar con Amy.- le dice Ashley al intentar recordar la razón por la cual estaba en casa de Chris.-

- De momento, no está, fue al estudio de grabación a visitar a Howie, pero yo le aviso. Quieres quedarte un rato?

- No te preocupes, Serena. Creo que le hablo luego, tengo un hora para llegar a la televisora.- Se despide de ellas y se dirige a la puerta principal de la casa.-

- Y tú Sara?

- yo? también se me olvidó, de seguro no era algo importante.

- quieres quedarte a platicar?

- claro, si no estás muy ocupada

- no te preocupes, estaba escribiendo unas canciones, y me podrías ayudar.-

- no creo, pero lo intentaré.- y es así como las dos chicas entran a la casa y se dirigen a la habitación de Chris para platicar de todo un poco y ver lo de las canciones. Aún así, Chris seguía preocupada por lo que había sucedido en la pelea para que Beryl decidiera retirarse.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Beryl aparece frente a una pantalla donde se observaba el rostro borroso de un hombre, Sailor Fighter se encontraba ya frente a la misma pantalla.-

- señor...

- Beryl, en qué estabas pensando?

- perdón, no pude evitarlo

- te pudo haber eliminado tonta.- le dice Fighter.-

- tú no te metas

- pero Fighter tiene mucha razón, esa tonta ha incrementado sus poderes, por eso no deben atacarla a menos que yo les diga, ya que estando ella indefensa las otras dos no hacen mucho porque deben proteger a su princesa, pero así, tuviste mucha suerte. Llegará el día en que me las pagaran por haberme encerrado...

- estoy segura que lo va a lograr

- lo haré Fighter, primero hay que evitar que ese ser que puede destruirme nazca..

- a que se refiere?- pregunta Beryl, muy curiosa

- algún día lo sabrás, aún no es el momento, por ahora dedícate a hacer lo que te ordené, no permitas que siga aumentando sus poderes, solo lo lograras separándolos y nunca más vuelvas a atacar sin yo haberlo ordenado, me has entendido?

- sí señor. "nunca te vas a quedar con él princesita".-

Chris y Sara seguían platicando hasta que se percataron de la hora y Sara tenía que llegar al estudio, cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa, Chris decidió que ya era hora de hacerlas recordar.-

- Sara, me acompañarías a una fiesta hoy?

- claro, en donde?

- en una discoteca, pero nos juntamos en el parque, yo paso por ti.-

- claro, nos vemos luego.-

- ok, bye

- bye.- sale de la casa directo a su coche, una vez ya no está a la vista Katy y Amy hacen su aparición por la puerta de atrás.-

- creo que llego el momento chicas.-

- de haber sabido que el hecho que se aparecieran y te descubrieran te haría devolverles sus poderes...- le dice Kat.-

- créeme que lo hubiéramos hecho hace mucho tiempo.- termina Amy y ambas se sientan en el primer sillón que se les pone enfrente.-

- cómo se les ocurre?- Chris se acomoda en otro de los sillones

- es la verdad cuñada.-

- Ya es inevitable, hoy ellas sintieron lo mismo que nosotras, por eso vinieron, lo tienen en el alma es su destino y no lo puedes cambiar

- al igual que el nuestro, estamos aquí para protegerte, y mientras podamos, lo haremos con mucho gusto

- lo sé y gracias chicas, y sé que aunque no quiera debo devolverles sus recuerdos.-

- exacto. Pero, pasando a otra cosa, por qué huyó ahora?- le pregunta Amy.-

- Kaos la llamó

- Kaos?- Kat le pregunta y Chris asiente.- y lo dices tan tranquila? cómo es posible?-

- hay dos maneras, una que haya logrado salir y dos que pueda comunicarse con ellas, o enterarse de lo que sucede en la tierra, en pocas palabras vigilarnos.- responde Amy

- de verdad espero que sea la segunda, aún no estamos preparadas para enfrentarlo.- contesta Kat

- ya lo sé, pero nos da lo mismo porque conoce mis pasos.-

- por eso ahora más que nunca necesitamos a Mars y Venus.- ante el comentario de Amy, Chris suelta un suspiro antes de responderle

- lo sé, por eso quedé con Sara en el parque, y cuando le hables a Ashley, inventen algo para que también esté en el parque a las 6, y ustedes tampoco falten. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.-

- está bien hermanita.-

- nos vemos luego.-

- por supuesto.- Serena sale de su habitación dejando a Kat y Amy muy preocupadas por ella.-

- que le pasa?

- lo que es seguro, es que está preocupada por la reacción de las chicas, y también puede ser algo relacionado con Nick o Darien, si no es que ambos..

- Amy crees que ya se haya dado cuenta de la posibilidad de que Nick y Endymion sean..

- la misma persona?- Kat asiente.- de hecho, sí, pero esperemos a que ella nos comente algo, porque si ella no sospecha nada y nos estamos equivocando, no sería lindo. Además, no podemos meternos en ello.-

- tienes razón, ahora lo que debemos hacer es llamar a Ashley, con la excusa de que pregunto por ti ahora que estuvo aquí

- claro.- mientras marcaba el número se acordó de un desaparecido.- por cierto, no has visto a Artemis?

- ahora que lo mencionas para nada.

En otro lugar de la ciudad se encuentra una chica de cabello marrón ondulado con una gata negra en brazos

- Molly, Luna... llegó el momento

- las Inner Scouts volverán a estar juntas

- eso significa que Serena pronto recuperara todos sus recuerdos

- no precisamente Luna, pero si la mayoría.-

- y ya viene el momento en el que yo me revele ante ellas

- se acercan tiempos difíciles, especialmente para la princesa.

- por eso ninguno de ustedes dos deben dejarla sola, y no permitan que las chicas lo hagan, - no sabemos en qué momento puede recordar. Y yo me encargo que el príncipe tampoco lo haga y, sobre todo, que no regrese con ella.-

- Créelo Luna no lo hará. Su corazón habla más que su razón, y los poderes de ella no funcionan con él.- le dice Molly muy segura

- sólo espero que se dé cuenta pronto, porque Serena lo necesita y mucho.- comenta Artemis bastante preocupado por su princesa.-

- eso es cierto Artemis, pero él aún no recuerda quien es y no lo hará hasta el día que se casen, sólo esta argolla puede hacerlo recordar.- Luna se refiera a la argolla que llevaba colgada en el cuello.- Los tres siguen discutiendo sus planes para mantener a Chris protegida y hacer todo lo posible de que Endymion regrese a la vida de ella y la proteja. Mientras que Chris, había salido ya de su casa en su coche, y antes de cumplir con la cita que tenía con sus amigas, empieza a conducir sin rumbo alguno hasta que llega a Miami Beach, donde se estaciona y empieza a caminar por el centro comercial hasta llegar a una de las mejores chocolaterías y heladerías, se acomoda en la mesa más escondida que pudo encontrar e inmediatamente ordenó la copa más grande con helado de chocolate, syrup de chocolate y trocitos de chocolate y menta sin olvidar la crema batida y el brownie que estaba debajo de todo eso. Cuando el mesero se lo lleva después de unos cuantos minutos, Chris se sumerge en sus pensamientos mientras disfruta su helado.

- "aunque temo que Ashley va a enojarse, algo me dice que Sara lo tomará mejor... Mars y su temperamento que no cambia...".- es sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz muy conocida.-

- Si comes tanto helado te vas a poner redondita.-

- Nick! como se te ocurre asustarme así y decirme eso? eres un grosero!

- ya va, no te enojes, era solo una bromita

- bromita? pero una de muy mal gusto. Qué haces aquí? no deberías estar en el estudio con los chicos?

- sí pero...- se quedó pensativo por un momento.- no te responderé hasta que quites la cara de enojada que tienes.-

- está bien.- y le sonríe

- así está mejor. Nos dieron un descanso de una hora, y por alguna razón se me antojo un helado y dado a que es estudio está a un par de calles, aquí estoy.-

- OK.-

- Qué te pasa?.- se sienta frente a ella.-

- na…

- ni se te ocurra decirme que nada

- ay! te odio

- claro que no. Y entonces?

- no te alarmes, pero, hoy me atacaron y Mars y Venus me descubrieron

- que no me alarme?

- estoy bien, so, no te alarmes, la estúpida huyó

- ok.- le respondió aún con cara de preocupado, pero decidió regresar a lo que estaban.- y cuál es el problema con que te descubrieran?

- que por la reacción que tuvieron al verme, creo saber cómo van a reaccionar, y más porque las hice olvidar ese incidente, eso es lo que me tiene algo preocupada.-

- Oh! y cuando piensas hacerlas recordar?

- Hoy.- dijo y luego suspiró.-

- ahora entiendo, pero yo sé que todo saldrá bien.- le guiña el ojo y le sonríe.-

- gracias.- le devuelve la sonrisa para luego ver su reloj.- pero bueno, creo que se me hace algo tarde y debo irme ya

- yo también me iré, te acompaño hasta tu carro.

- gracias.- iba a sacar el dinero para pagar, pero Nick la detiene.-

- este te lo invito yo.- le guiña el ojo.-

- gracias, después de todo fue bueno que nos encontráramos aquí

- nos vamos?

- claro.- salen de la heladería e iban molestando hasta que llegan al carro de Serena, y ella abre la puerta y se sube- quieres que te pase dejando al estudio?

- no te preocupes, caminaré

- como quieras, me voy entonces, nos vemos luego

- suerte con las chicas.-

- gracias, créeme que la necesito, bye bye

- bye.- Serena arranca el carro y se va directo al parque en donde iba a ver a las chicas. Mientras que Nick emprende su camino de regreso al estudio, iba pensando en lo que habían hablado con Chris y un pensamiento inusual se cruza en su mente.- "Chris se miraba más bella que nunca" Caray Nick, desde cuando tú piensas eso de tu mejor amiga, francamente, como que haberla escogido te afectó.- se reprende a sí mismo y mejor se pone a pensar en las canciones que estaban grabando en lo que llega al estudio.-

Mientras en el parque central de Miami, se observaba a una chica de cabellos rubios con una blusa amarilla y un pantalón cintura baja negro sentada en una banca.

- creo que Sere ya se tardó un poco.- se dice a sí misma Sara, viendo el reloj.-

- No te preocupes nos dijo que ya venía.- le contesta una voz conocida, pero que la asustó por no haberla escuchado acercarse.

- Amy! Me asustaste… Ashley, Kat que hacen aquí

- lo mismo que tú…

- esperando a Serena para irnos

- ustedes también van?

- sí, pero nos dijo que la esperáramos aquí,

- y que te buscáramos

- ya veo

A las seis de la tarde en punto en donde estaban las chicas apareció una niebla muy densa y no había absolutamente nadie por los alrededores

- qué está pasando?- pregunta una muy intrigada Ashley al tiempo que las cuatro se paran.-

- esto es muy extraño.-

- Amy tiene razón._ "Amy, crees que sea Serena_".-

- _"puede ser posible, porque no hay nadie en el parque, no siento ni una sola presencia"_

_- "tienes razón pero tampoco siento la de Serena"_

_- "eso es fácil de explicar, la oculto"_

- Señoritas vinieron a tiempo.- De entre la niebla aparece Chris, pero su apariencia era el de la Neo Reina Serena y llevaba su cetro en la mano.-

- quien eres?

- no me recuerdan, pero pronto lo harán, Sailor Venus

- QUÉ?!- fue lo único que Sara logró decir y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

- Quién eres, y a que te refieres con Sailor Venus?-

- Ustedes saben quién soy.- al decir esas palabras las chicas recuerdan lo sucedido por la mañana en casa de Chris y Amy.- y hoy es el día que ustedes recuerden de dónde viene, Sailor Mars.-

- de qué estás hablando? si es una broma, Serena, ya estuvo bueno

- de hecho Ashley….- interrumpe Amy

- …no lo es.- termina Kat

- eso quiere decir que, Kat y Amy son…- dice una muy sorprendida Sara

- así es, nosotras somos Sailor Mercury - le dice Amy y saca su pluma de transformación.-

- y Sailor Júpiter.- Kat también saca su pluma y ambas se transforman.-

- increíble.- dice Ashley que las veía sin entender nada pero en su corazón sabía que todo era real.-

- Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, es hora de que recuerden quiénes son y las cuatro deben entender la razón de porque estamos aquí.- las plumas de Mars y Venus aparecen frente a ellas quienes por instinto las toman.- Ahora transfórmense.- Las chicas aún un poco atónitas por lo que estaba ocurriendo hicieron lo que Serena les había dicho.- ahora tómense las manos, cierren sus ojos y concéntrense.- Y así los hicieron las cuatro mientras Serena se coloca en el medio de ellas y sacó el Cristal de Plata.- "Espero que funcione" – Cristal de Plata atiende el llamado de tu Guardiana y Soberana, Devuelve sus Recuerdos a las guerreras de la Luna y despierta en ellas su máximo poder.-

Dicho esto una luz rodea a las chicas y su signo les aparece en la frente. Imágenes de lo que habían vivido anteriormente en la Tierra aparecían en su cabeza hasta el momento en que Kaos acabó con New York de Cristal o más bien el Milenio de Cristal y recuerdos muy vagos del Milenio de Plata. Minutos después abren sus ojos completamente asombradas, incluso Amy y Kat que, aunque sabían quiénes eran, había cosas que aún desconocían.

- no lo puedo creer...- dice Jupiter.-

- Cómo...?- sigue una atónita Mercury.-

- entonces por eso era.- concluye Mars.-

- Sere... estás bien?- Venus le pregunta al verla de rodillas en el suelo y un poco pálida, y al oír esto las demás reaccionan y se aproximan hacia donde estaban.

- Sere que te pasa?- pregunta Mercury alarmada

- no se preocupen, estoy bien, es sólo que me debilité un poco por usar el cristal pero no es nada grave.

- estás segura?- pregunta Kat

- sí- le responde con una sonrisa y, con esfuerzo, se pone de pie.- lo que recordaron es una parte, como ya Kat y Amy saben, lo que realmente ocurrió en el Milenio de Plata no lo recordarán todavía, porque ni yo misma lo recuerdo, y aunque es extraño, eso fue lo que la Reina Serenity me explicó.-

- Aún no me la creo.- dice Venus bastante sorprendida.-

- poco a poco te acostumbrarás a la idea, antes que lo olvide, sus poderes fueron restaurados completamente, lo que implica que pueden tele-transportarse solas, hacer uso de la telepatía y conforme se acostumbren irán recordando cómo utilizar sus elementos.

- eso es algo que no me queda aún muy claro

- a que te refieres Venus?

- Mercury controla el Hielo, Mars el Fuego, Júpiter los truenos, y yo?

- tú controlas el elemento más poderoso y es lo que te hace la líder de las Inner Scouts.-

- que es...

- El Amor, Sailor Venus...

- no entiendo

- Todo tu poder proviene del Amor, tú controlas los sentimientos.-

- creo que ya entendí, y tú, Serena, cuál es tu elemento?

- Yo puedo controlarlos todos, los de ustedes y los de las Outher, excepto el de Saturn, por ser la Sailor de la Destrucción.

- Ok, creo que ya entendí.

- No te apresures Venus, apenas están recordando, conforme pasen los días todo será más claro.- Serena hace una pausa antes de continuar.- Quería disculparme por hacerlas pelear de nuevo, me hubiera gustado no meterlas en esto, pero las circunstancias no me lo permiten.- Sailor Mars, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callada, le responde.-

- Princesa, era tu obligación hacerlo, créeme que no te perdonaríamos si no lo hubieras hecho, un día prometimos que los protegeríamos, a ti, al Príncipe y también a la Pequeña Dama, y así lo haremos cuantas veces sea necesario.-

- Mars tiene razón y créeme que todas entrenaremos duro para conseguirlo, de eso me encargo yo, y entre las cinco destruiremos a Kaos y al resto.-reafirmo Jupiter

- gracias chicas

- y por cierto, y el Príncipe?- pregunta Ashley, y ante la pregunta Serena con suspira antes de contestar-

- El...- es interrumpida por Mercury.-

- no sabemos dónde está.-

- ya veo.- dijo Mars pensando que había cometido una imprudencia.-

- de hecho, yo si sé dónde está y quién es.-

- en serio?- Serena solo asiente ante la pregunta de Venus.-

- Y por qué no está aquí?

- porque él no recuerda quien es Mars, no tiene idea de quien fue, pero sabe perfectamente quien soy yo.-

- o sea que...- Empieza Jupiter

- Endymion es Nick- Deduce Amy, confirmando sus sospechas.-

- sí.- contestó con un suspiro.-

- y cuándo te diste cuenta hermana?

- hace tiempo sospechaba así que fui atando cabos, con ayuda del cristal de plata y por la imprudencia de Beryl, mis sospechas ya eran hechos, pero estando él con ella y por eso decidí callar, no tenía caso mortificarme o mortificarlas.- les dice bastante apenada por haberles escondido esa información

- no te preocupes, te entendemos.- le responde Jupiter

- gracias chicas. Creo que esto es todo y lo único que nos queda de ahora en adelante es entrenar lo más que podamos, necesitan manejar al máximo sus poderes ya que en cualquier momento puede salir Kaos.

- Claro.- le contestan todas.-

- yo me retiro y nos vemos luego.-

- a dónde vas?

- tengo algo que hacer y creo llegaré tarde.

- está bien.- dicho esto Serena desaparece del parque al mismo tiempo que la niebla desaparece y las chicas vuelven a la normalidad, gente empieza a transitar de nuevo por ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido.-

- Serena me preocupa

- a decir verdad Amy, a mí también.-

- creo que a todas, Sara.-

- debemos planear como los vamos a proteger, después de lo sucedido con Nick, no creo que Beryl esté muy contenta

- tienes razón Ashley, que les parece si vamos a alguna cafetería.- sugiere Jupiter

- claro.- contestan todas al tiempo que caminan hacia el coche de Kat y llegan a una de las cafeterías más cercanas y se acomodan en una de las mesas más apartadas. Mientras que Chris, había decidido transportarse a la formación de rocas, aún se sentía débil por el uso del Cristal de Plata y necesitaba estar en paz. Ya era bastante tarde y el cielo estaba completamente despejado y lleno de estrellas y la Luna llena brillaba con todas sus fuerzas. Chris con su vista en el horizonte, escuchando las olas del mar con sus pensamientos fijos en una sola persona, decidió aparecer su guitarra para continuar con una canción en la que estaba trabajando, mientras tocaba y cantaba recuerdos del Milenio de Plata se adueñaron de su mente

_**Remember when we never needed each other.. **_

_**The best of friends like sister and brother**_

**En un bello jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores de todos los colores y tamaños se encontraba un joven alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y tez blanca, vestía de forma muy casual, como cualquier chico. Cuidando de ellas cuando siente que una manos muy delicadas, suaves y perfumadas le tapan los ojos.-**

**- Adivina Adivinador, quien soy yo?- era una voz muy dulce y llena de paz, la cual es reconocía perfectamente, aunque ya antes la había reconocido por el perfume de sus manos.-**

**- mmmmm... si no me equivoco eres una princesita muy latosa, cabeza de chorlito.- quita las manos de sus ojo y se pone frente a frente con ella.- y que además es mi vi... mi mejor amiga... Hola Alteza.- Serena se había escapado hacia la Tierra, y para que no la reconocieran había cambiado su peinado y traía un vestido con el que parecía una chica común y corriente.-**

_**Those days are gone, now I want you so much**_

_**The night is long and I need your touch**_

**- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustan esas formalidades, Endymion?**

**- sólo estaba molestando, Sere**

**- está bien, te perdono, pero lo que si no te perdono es lo de cabeza de chorlito.- con cara de enojada.-**

**- lo siento, pero sabes que es inevitable molestarte.-**

**- muy chistosito, así que latosa eh? Pues tú eres un presumido, arrogante, engreído y molesto príncipe y de paso mi mejor amigo.- le guiña el ojo.-**

**- "sí, por desgracia sólo tu mejor amigo"**

_**Don't know what to say, **_

_**I never meant to feel this way..**_

**- y por qué querías que viniera?**

**- Quería enseñarte algo, pero resulta que no está listo todavía**

**- así que me hiciste venir en vano?**

**- que acaso no te morías por ver a tu mejor amigo**

**- Te soy sincera? no...- El bello príncipe pone una cara triste.-... sólo bromeaba, no era exactamente muriendo por verte, pero si ya te extrañaba, por qué no has llegado a visitarme?**

_**I cannot pretend that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

**- He estado trabajando en lo que quiero enseñarte, pero hice malos cálculos y tendrá que ser hasta que vengas con tu Madre.-**

**- bueno entonces hasta ese día será.-**

**- Sere, te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo un rato por el lago? "tal vez por fin pueda decirle".- tenía la esperanza el apuesto príncipe.-**

**- claro, me encantaría.- Serena le responde con una sonrisa y Endymion le ofrece su brazo, y lo acepta con gusto. Empiezan a caminar hacia el lago mientras platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho en los últimos días en que Endymion no había llegado a visitarla a la Luna y sobre la venida de Serena con la Reina, y que debían pretender ante ella y reyes de la Tierra que Serena nunca había estado ahí.-**

Serena siguió cantando y al recordar esas escenas de nuevo no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejías.-

_**What did I say, what did you do**_

_**How did I fall in love with you**_

- Está casi lista, pronto la terminaré. Nick, espero que algún día la puedas oír..- suspiró.- Todo volverá a ser como antes, cuando estábamos juntos y tu corazón era sólo para mí.-

- y aunque no lo creas, todavía lo es.- le dice una voz muy familiar para ella

- Darien! Hace cuánto estas aquí?- le pregunta a la silueta del hombre que robaba su corazón

- desde que me llamaste

- yo?- le pregunta extrañada

- sí, cuando empezaste a cantar y a recordar

- ook.

- Cómo te fue con las chicas?

- mejor de lo que pensé

- es su destino, y no lo pueden negar, además es algo que siempre han hecho con gusto, porque te quieren mucho

- pelear, y no tener una vida normal?... no lo creo

- cuidarte, ayudarte y protegerte, la chicas siempre te han querido mucho.

- tienes razón

- Creo que tengo que decirlo, pero esa canción está bellísima

- gracias, pero aún no la termino.- le sonrío, y recordó la canción que había dejado en su habitación tiempo atrás.- Puedo preguntarte algo?

- claro Sere

- por qué me dejaste escuchando esa canción la última vez?

- bueno no sé, te gusto?

- sí.- le responde melancólica.-

- por qué la cara?

- por nada, olvídalo

- está bien.- le responde no muy convencido pero evitando sonar invasivo.- mi princesa, es hora de que me vaya, y creo que tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, ya es tarde.-

- creo que tienes razón, gracias por venir.-

- no es nada, como siempre, es un placer hacerlo.- le da un beso en la mejía y desaparece, al hacerlo, Serena responde la última pregunta.-

- por qué la pusiste si la escribiste para ella?- se para y empieza a descender y se dirige a su casa pero a paso lento, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Nick.-

Mientras que en la conversación de las Sailors.-

- qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Ashley.-

- lo principal es mantenernos cerca de ella.- le responde Kat.-

- no sólo por Kaos, sino que también todo este asunto de Nick la tiene preocupada y algo triste.-

- yo tengo una duda, con quien estaba peleando esta mañana?-

- con Beryl, Ashley.-

- Beryl? Que no se supone que haya la había eliminado junto con la le Energía Negativa hace mucho tiempo?- pregunta una consternada Sara.-

- se supone, pero según lo que investigamos, todos han renacido, incluyendo a Beryl, los Generales y todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron parte de la Tierra.- le responde Amy.-

- tendremos que enfrentar a todos de nuevo?

- no, claro que no Sara, Kaos se valió del rencor que Beryl le tenía a Serena por haberle "robado" a Endymion, para volver a envenenar su alma y para que lo ayudara a atacarla

- y, aunque no lo crean, también está utilizando a Fighter

- Fighter?

- ahora recuerdo que Kaos logró que ella luchará en contra nuestra en el Milenio de Cristal

- es cierto, Serena dijo que solo recordábamos lo que habíamos vivido aquí en la Tierra, y que no recordábamos todo lo que paso en el milenio de plata, lo cual es cierto, y tampoco nada de lo que paso en el Milenio de Cristal, por qué, de hecho, si yo recuerdo muy bien, y también cuando Kaos atacó

- eso quería explicárselos también Sara, por alguna razón, Serena no recuerda nada, sus recuerdos vienen conforme a su edad, tanto los del Milenio de Plata como a los del Milenio de Cristal

- Y sobre el Milenio de Plata, nosotras tampoco recordamos los detalles del fin del Milenio de Plata, primero debe ella recordarlos, especialmente nuestros últimos momentos

- no entiendo por qué?

- según lo que la Reina Serenity nos dijo, todo eso es muy doloroso, y sólo hasta que Serena y Endymion vuelvan a estar juntos nosotras recordaremos todo.-

- ya veo, Serena les ha comentado algo de lo que ha recordado?

- sólo el primer sueño que tuvo, la primera vez que se desmayo.- Le responde Katherine

- qué quieres decir con que se desmayó?- pregunta Ashley alarmada

- cada vez que Serena recuerda algo del Milenio de Plata pierde el conocimiento.- le explica Katherine

- y eso es algo a lo que Kaos le está sacando ventaja.- continua Amy

- así es, no sabemos cómo, pero él la vigila y sabe en qué momento va a recordar, y por eso manda a Beryl y a Fighter para atacarla

- cobarde...- pronuncia Sara molesta

- eso quiere decir que hoy recordó algo y por eso Beryl la atacó?

- de hecho Ashley, eso creímos nosotras y por eso nos transformamos y llegamos con ella...

- por qué se ocultaban?

- porque sentimos que Serena estaba bien, Sara, pero estábamos pendientes por si necesitaba nuestra ayuda

- y dado que no vimos a Fighter, supimos que esto no era obra de Kaos, sino de la misma Beryl

- Y por qué la atacaría por su cuenta?

- recuerdan que hace un mes, para ser exactas, después del cumple de Serena, Nick terminó con Amanda

- Sí, algo nos dijo Serena

- Resulta que Amanda no es otra que Beryl

- QUÉ?!- Dicen ambas con ojos de plato por el asombro.-

- sí ya sabemos, lo mismo dijimos cuando ella se reveló ante nosotras

- imaginaran como estaba Serena

- así que la ardida llegó a atacarla.- dice una molesta Sara.-

- es increíble.-

- así es Ash, por eso no nos metimos..- le explica Amy

- hubiéramos sido solo un estorbo- complementa Katherine

- cuando Serena no recuerda, es demasiado fuerte como para que Beryl le haga daño

- así es, desde los 14 años que mi Madre empezó a entrenarla y la ayudó a desarrollar sus poderes

- ella sabe todo desde que tiene 14, y a ustedes cuando las hizo recordar?

- a mí la Reina lo hizo, ella sabía que mi madre no viviría mucho tiempo, así que cuando cumplí 14 años yo recordé quién era y empecé a entrenar, también con mamá y estar lista para poder ayudar a Serena cuando mi madre ya no estuviera aquí

- ya veo.- Sara notó melancolía en el relato de Amy por lo que no preguntó más.- y tú Kat?

- A mí fue Artemis quien me hizo recordar, las chicas no se habían percatado de quién era yo, y fue el día en que Serena recordó por primera vez lo del Pasado.-

- Amy, no puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta.- pregunta Ashley

- Puede ser por los años que teníamos de conocer a Kat, y créeme que si Serena no nos dice nada de ustedes dos, seguiríamos sin encontrarlas

- por qué?- pregunta Sara.-

- al parecer sólo Serena puede definir bien los poderes de cada una, y por alguna razón, para nosotras es más difícil.- le contesta Kat

- Serena recordó que al conocerte Sara había sentido algo extraño, yo me encargue de investigarte por medio de la computadora, y lo mismo contigo Ash, porque cuando las presentamos también, así que me pidió favor que lo hiciera, y por eso dimos con ustedes

- no sabía que Serena podía hacer eso.-

- nosotras tampoco, pero todo eso ella lo manejaba muy bien en el Milenio de Cristal, y por lo que nos contó Artemis también en el Milenio de Plata

- interesante, por cierto chicas y Luna, no la he visto por su casa- pregunta Ashley

- no sabemos dónde está.- le responde Amy.-

- por qué?- le responde una pensativa Ashley.-

- ni idea, ni Artemis tiene idea donde puede estar esa gatita.- le contesta Kat.-

- y creen que ese gato este diciendo la verdad? Viví muchos años con él, que de verdad no le creo.- responde Sara

- lo único que sabemos es que ella no ha aparecido y quiera que no Serena la extraña.- Las chicas siguieron platicando por un rato, hasta que se hizo más tarde y Kat las fue a dejar a cada una a sus casas.

No pasó más de un día y las chicas habían empezado a entrenar, aunque a veces sin Chris, ya que ella tenía actividades en la escuela por ser la capitana de las Cheerleaders. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Amy, y como era su costumbre, al igual que para el cumpleaños de Chris, se fueron de compras un viernes antes, con la diferencia que ahora iban las 5, fue un momento de descanso para ellas. Después de la tarde de compras, al llegar Chris y Amy a su casa, se encuentran a cierto chico esperando a la primera en la puerta.-

- Nick, llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Hola Chris, Amy.

-Oye, no traes a cierto latin lover por ahí?

- Temo que te lo debo para la próxima.

- Buuu, que falta de consideración, pero está bien, supongo que vas a hablar con mi hermanita, así que los dejo solos.-

- ay mira ella, que atenta.'

- claro hermanita. Adiós, Nick, recuerda que para la próxima si no me lo traes no te dejo pasar.-

- no pues, intentaré amarrarlo para luego meterlo al coche

- gracias! – le contesta Amy con una sonrisa

- y bien, qué te trae por aquí?

- tu papá no está, o sí?- pregunta un tanto nervioso

- no, regresa mañana temprano de Kentucky, por?- le pregunta bastante intrigada, ya que a él nunca le preocupaba si estaba o no su papá.-

- pregunta inocente.

- me vas a decir de una vez por todas que te traes? Andas raro

- a veces olvido lo mucho que me conoces.

- te parece que vayamos a la piscina?

- sí

- ok, de verdad que ya me estas asustando. Voy a avisarme a mi nana y regreso.- Justo Liz venía de la cocina.- Nana!- Chris va a saludarla.-

- hola pequeña, cómo les fue? Tu hermana?

- nos fue muy bien, y Amy subió a su habitación, imagino que a hablarle a Howie.-

- ok, subiré ahora mismo con ella.- en ese momento se percata del distraído rubio en la sala.- hola Nick

- Liz, hola! No te molesta la visita a Sere a estas horas?

- Claro que no, quieres que te traiga algo?

- no te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias

- cualquier cosa me dices, Serena, que no les de la madrugada, cualquier cosa que necesite me dice o ya sabes dónde está todo

- claro, gracias nanita, y vamos a estar afuera, ok?

- claro. Gusto en verte Nick

- igualmente.- Liz le da un beso en la mejía a Chris para luego dirigirse al segundo nivel para ver a Amy.-

- Seguro que no quieres nada?

- Seguro.

- Oook. Vamos.- Se dirigen al jardín trasero donde se encontraba la piscina y se acomodan en dos camastros.- Y ahora sí me puedes contar que te sucede?

- no sé cómo decirte esto, es sólo que….- Nick sacó un suspiro largo.- ok, no hace ni un mes que terminé con Amanda, cierto?- A Chris no mucho le estaba gustando la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando, así que únicamente asintió.- Bueno, estas últimas dos semanas hemos estado trabajando en el disco y ya no tardamos en irnos otra vez para la última parte del tour antes de meternos por completo en el nuevo disco.-

- estás dando demasiadas vueltas Carter.-

- perdón, es sólo que, necesito tu consejo de amiga.-

- ok, sobre qué?

- Mandy me ha estado buscando nuevamente y me pidió perdón por su reacción el día que terminé con ella.-

- por ponerte a escoger entre la música y ella?- Chris decidió ir por la mentira que él le había contado, ya que si decía la verdad, no tendría como justificarse el haber espiado su conversación.-

- ajam, eso. Pero….

- Pero?

- La aprecio, de verdad que sí y en algún momento pensé que la quería, pero creo que el cariño que le pueda tener no es suficiente para seguir en una relación.

- sí ya llegaste a esa conclusión, por qué no se lo dices a ella?

- no sé cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla

- de verdad que no sé cómo aún le tienes consideración, pero, antes que me digas algo, te admiro por considerar los sentimientos de ella.

- No sé qué hacer?

- Es tan simple como que le digas lo mismo que me acabas de decir, no con esas palabras, pero que le expliques, que la aprecias lo suficiente como para no seguir con ella porque no estás seguro de tus sentimientos y que a la larga no quieres lastimarla

- y, como siempre, tú con las palabras más adecuadas para decir. Te amo, sabes

- claro, qué otra te aguantaría todos tus idioteces?

- deberías de irte con nosotros a lo último del tour, yo sé que Kev y Howie estarían felices de que Amy y Kat nos acompañaran.-

- bueno, sabes que de tener la oportunidad lo haríamos con mucho gusto. No puedo exponerlos a mi vida, en cualquier momento aparecen mis enemigas y último que quiero es joderles el concierto a ustedes.-

- No me agrada dejarte saber que pueden hacerte daño.-

- No te preocupes, para eso tengo a las chicas, ellas me cuidan, y ahora que están las cuatro estamos bien. Las 4 se están esforzando bastante para entrenar. Voy a estar bien.- Chris le sonrío para darle más seguridad a las palabras que había dicho aunque por dentro ella también moría por viajar con él.- Además, en mi vida "normal", en dos semanas tenemos el campeonato nacional de Cheerleaders, sabes que no puedo faltar a ello, es mi último año y soy la capitana, tengo que ir.-

- Ok, ya entendí. Y dónde va a ser el campeonato?

- en Marathon, sabes que siempre tiene que ser en algún lugar donde haya un Hotel de mi papá, él es uno de los patrocinadores, así que este año se escogió Marathon.

- Sabes que me llama mucho la atención vivir ahí?

- estás pensando en mudarte de la casa de tus padres?

- es una posibilidad, sabes que las cosas en esa casa cada día van peor, así que prefiero alejarme.

- lo siento

- no te preocupes, no es como que sea tu culpa. Al contrario, gracias por estar ahí siempre.- Nick tomó la mano de Chris entre las suyas, a lo que ésta no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.-

- qué voy a hacer yo si decides irte tan lejos?

- estaría solo a un par de horas, si el tráfico no está muy pesado.-

- casi 15 años de estar viviendo a la par, creo que cómo sea que lo pongas, estrás lejos.-

- pero, podemos tomar ventaja de tus trucos de magia

- eres increíble

- hay que aprovechar lo que tienes, no?

- claro, cuando te conviene

- por supuesto.- y le guiña el ojo. Estuvieron platicando ya de cualquier cosa hasta entrada la madrugada cuando apareció Kevin y le recordó a Nick que al día siguiente debían estar temprano en el estudio, lo que se traducía a un vete a tu casa que ya es tarde. De hecho, no entró a la casa hasta asegurarse que Nick ya estaba de vuelta en la suya y que Chris entraba a la casa.-

- Qué se traen ustedes dos?

- a qué te refieres?

- Serena, sabes que de que estoy hablando

- en realidad hermanito, nope, esta vez te prometo que no tengo ni idea

- ay hermanita, a veces creo que te pasas de ingenua

- deberías de leer el Manga, se apega mucho a mi realidad. Y agradecerías a la Serena que tú conoces

- a veces siento que lo dudo.-

- eso, ni tú te lo crees.- le da un beso en la mejilla.- y en vista que no quieres explicarme que locuras estás hablando me voy a dormir, porque yo tengo entrenamiento mañana.- se dirige a las escaleras pero la voz de Kevin la detiene.-

- no espero que le pida permiso a mi papá, pero sí que sea algo serio

- insisto, no sé a lo que te refieres, pero, recuerda que tú prácticamente vives con él y eres hombre y tienes una mejor idea de lo que pasa por su mente

- tú se la puedes leer

- pero no significa que lo haga.- le guiña el ojo.- además no lleva ni un mes que terminó con la loca.

- así que sí sabías de lo que estaba hablando.-

- bueno, un poquito. Recuerda que Nick es mi mejor amigo, Kev, y eso significa que, al igual que en los últimos muchos años, de repente nos da por quedarnos platicando hasta tarde.

- Sabes que te protejo porque te quiero, verdad?

- Sí, porque te crees mi segundo papá, en especial cuando daddy está de viaje. No te preocupes por mí, salvé el mundo las suficientes veces cómo para saber cuidarme

- estoy orgullo de ti.-

- oye, Kev, qué chingados te pasa a ti? Digo, también te quiero, pero andas muy sentimental

- la edad querida hermana

- no quiero llegar a tus años, en serio.- por la cara de enojado que puso su hermano, lo que hizo fue tirarse a abrazarlo.- sabes que te adoro, aunque seas un celoso, posesivo y malhumorado.-

- ya, ve a dormir, niña latosa.- Chris lo soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego subir las escaleras hasta su habitación y Kev, luego de ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua, hizo lo mismo.

Llegó el cumpleaños de nuestra Sailor de la Sabiduría, para celebrarla hicieron una pequeña cena en su casa, y a petición de la agasajada, únicamente era la familia, lo cual incluía a Brian, y también los amigos cercanos, que eran el resto de los Boys, y, claro, no podían faltar las chicas. Pasaron una velada muy amena entre todos y armaron desmadre. Desde esa noche, los 10 empezaron a salir juntos más seguido, por lo menos mientras los chicos estaban en la ciudad.

* * *

-N.A: bueno primero que nada quería pedirles disculpas pero hasta ahorita me di cuenta del enorme error que cometi al no subir este sino que subi dos veces el capitulo doce, lo siento mucho, pero aquí les va.

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia o cambio que quieran que le haga o que agregue, dejen su review...

Canciones

More than That – Bsb (mi favorita, ya verán lo simpático de esta canción :P)

Aclaración: esta parte del pasado de este capítulo si es obra mía :P. Solo lo que recuerda cuando se desmaya, es lo que saque del fanfic de Serekino

* * *

**Tercera Edicion Jul 2013**

Bueno, finalmente lo termine, y aclaro, la cancion original era More than That, peeeero, no le encuentro sentido ahora jajaja, asi que por eso la cambie a How did I fall in Love with you, creo que es más apropiada para los sentimientos de Serena

También, para aquellas que ya habían leído, notaran que cierta última escena es agregada, no sé, cuando empecé a editar el capítulo que sigue, me di cuenta que algo le hacía falta. Espero sea de su agrado :)

comentarios, sugerencias anything, let me know :)

Gracias a Faby por las porras de siempre :)


End file.
